Endless Summer
by HopelesslyDevotedToEmison
Summary: All good things must come to an end right? For Alison DiLaurentis, the summer seems endless. Especially with her new friend Emily Fields by her side to experience the newfound freedom that comes with a summer in Cape May...and some newfound feelings that neither of them can deny. (small rated M)
1. Chapter 1

When you first arrive in Cape May, New Jersey, the first thing you see is that old town sign that the town says that they're going to replace every summer but never do. It's blue paint is peeling and the once white letters look a bit yellow now. The lighthouse logo on top of the letters has the date that it was made carved into it, but even that is hard to make out. For a town that is so popular during the summer, you would think that the town would fix its sign to that people have a good first impression when they first enter the town.

Alison DiLaurentis isn't bothered by the old and worn sign, even though those sorts of things normal annoy her. Passing the sign each year when they entered Cape May was a ritual now, officially starting her summer. Each year her family would pack up their things in their Rosewood house and drive to New Jersey for the summer only returning a few days before the start of the school year. Alison always loved going to Cape May because her life in Rosewood would basically be on pause. When you're in Cape May, nothing there reminds you of Rosewood to a point where you almost forget that it exists. The only thing that reminds Alison of Rosewood is Noel Kahn, some Rosewood students that are irrelevant to Alison but she still recognizes them, and the days that her best friends visit her.

In Cape May, there was no worrying about keeping a database of everyone's secrets. The other people her age that also had beach houses in Cape May lived in different parts of the US, so knowing their secrets were a waste of time. It was a nice break from 'reality' almost, which is what summers should be like. There was plenty to do and her parents aren't breathing down her neck all the time since they were up to their own things. It was almost as if Alison had an unlimited amount of freedom, unlike in Rosewood.

This year was going to be different though. It was the summer before her senior year at Rosewood High School and this year, she could drive. This added more to her unlimited freedom to do as she pleased. Now she could get places in Cape May faster than before since she would have to get a ride from someone older or walk there. Both were a hassle because the people that did pick her up always wanted something in return, and walking hurt her feet after a while. Even though Cape May was a fairly small town, going to places in the surrounding towns was a bit of a trip. But at least now, her parents wouldn't think twice about her taking her car to Wildwood and go to Morey's Pier.

Another plus of this year was that her creep for a brother Jason, decided that he was only going to come for a few weeks and spend the remainder with his best friends Garrett and Ian. Things only seemed to be going up this summer, nothing was going to spoil this summer. Alison spent many of her last few days of her junior year, day-dreaming about the things that she was planning on doing in Cape May.

Finally, the day was now here and the long car trip from Rosewood to Cape May was making Alison grow more and more impatient with every second she spent in the car. The Kahn family had left the night before, Noel in fact left for Cape May right after school was let out for the summer. He, his parents, and his brother Eric, were already all unpacked out at their beach house in Cape May. Like his house in Rosewood, Noel's beach house in Cape May was probably one of the nicest houses in the town. Noel's life in Rosewood was now basically on pause as well, there wasn't any of his famous parties happening this summer (much to the Rosewood students displeasure) because this was Noel's first time staying for the full summer. Normally, he would come up from the end of June to the middle of July. This year though, his parents decided to stay for the whole summer (not that Alison was complaining.) When Noel used to leave Cape May in the middle of the summer, Alison was left with befriending the other teens there that didn't meet her standards; until her friends showed up at least.

An hour into their car trip, Noel had already sent Alison a picture of him out on his yacht which he took out occasionally during the day, usually bringing along Alison and a few other people. There they would go out and swim, drink, and hang out. During the summer, Alison and Noel would go a lot of places together (with about six or seven other people as well of course). They would surf, have beach bonfires at night, go to Morey's Pier, which had an amusement park, parasail, go to the zoo, go to drive up movies on the beach, and just about anything else. Although they were incredibly close, Alison and Noel never had feelings for each other, other than friendship...well at least Alison didn't. Sure, they made out a few times, but who doesn't make out with their guy friends every once in a while?

Alison was practically already out of the car before it stopped in the driveway of their beach house. She jumped out of the backseat and eagerly hurried to the back of the car to get her duffel bag and suitcase out of the trunk.

"Woah, slow down there. Bit eager?" her father asked, as Alison tried frantically to open the locked trunk door. Alison stepped aside as her father unlocked the trunk for her. Once the lid was open, Alison pulled her heavy suitcase out from the trunk and grabbed her duffel bag.

"Slow down Alison." her mother said.

Alison rolled her eyes, knowing she had no choice but to wait for her parents to get their stuff out of the trunk, her dad did have the keys to the house after all. As her dad tried to pull the rest of the suitcases out of the trunk, Alison stood on the light blue porch of the white beach house and waited impatiently. It seemed like they were taking their time and moving as slow as possible. Alison could hear the cawing of the gulls and the sounds of the waves coming from her backyard. Her backyard was a beach after all. The called out to her, beckoning her to go in the water and wearing down her patience even faster.

"Any day now." Alison called, as her dad closed the trunk of the car and began walking towards the front door.

When her dad finally reached the white front door of their house, Alison pushed passed him once the door opened. The front hallway was as they had left it the previous summer, with the pale yellow walls and pictures of various flowers. It was a good feeling to be back in the house. After taking in the front hallway, Alison climbed the stairs that were off to the right that lead to the bedrooms. She passed the doors in the hallway. Jason's room, her parents room, guest room, when finally she reached hers.

She pushed open the closed door and entered, shutting it quickly behind her. Her room was just as she had left it the previous year as well. Her unmade bed needed the sheets back on; but other than that everything looked just like it should. The pale purple walls with the white carpet, sometimes felt more like her room than her room back in Rosewood. The large window with the view of the beach allowed Alison to observe the beach goers. Alison had gotten quite good at spotting tourists, summer people, year-rounders, and all sorts of other people who fell in their own category.

She placed her suitcase on her bed and put her phone on the speakers so that she could play music as she unpacked. The music drowned out the noise of the beach coming from her window, and made unpacking her clothes into her drawers a fun activity as she danced along to the song. As she was hanging up her dresses in her closet, there was a firm knock on the door.

"I'm unpacking, dad." Alison called, thinking that it was either her mom or dad that was on the other side of the door.

Instead of a response, the door to her bedroom opened and in entered Noel. His white polo and navy blue shorts made Noel look like he belonged on a sailboat. In his hand he was holding a half eaten sandwich, and in the other he was holding a card.

"You brought it!" Alison said, dropping her dress on the floor and running towards Noel. She took the plastic card from his hand and looked at what was on it.

"A hello would've been nice." Noel said with a mouthful of ham sandwich. "That's good for the whole summer, don't get caught."

"I know what I'm doing Noel." Alison said as she examined the card with her picture on it. "Vivian Darkbloom?"

"You didn't text me back fast enough, so I had to make up a name." Noel said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar card with his face on it.

"Grant Parker? Where did you get that name?" Alison asked as she examined Noel's fake ID.

"I always wanted to be named Grant." Noel shrugged and sat down on Alison's bed. He finished his sandwich as Alison examined her fake ID for the summer. "I'm not surprised you're wearing _that _shirt."

Alison looked down at her favorite yellow top and rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's a top not a shirt. Second, you know this is my favorite top, I just had to wear it for the first day back."

"You've seriously had that since you were a freshman though." Noel said, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up and finish unpacking, a lot of people are going to meet up at The Shade in an hour. There's some new people who just got a beach house in Cape May this year."

The Shade was just the nickname for a tent like area on the beach since the tents lining the beach was the only place you could get shade. They were small and there was a lot of them lining the area where the beach first started. It had two blue cloth covered sides, leaving the other two sides open. You could look out onto the beach or parking lot behind you. "The Shade" was a specific blue tent that everyone in Cape May knew that the teenagers of Cape May hung out at. No one dared to go into that specific tent. When teens would come to the beach, they would drop their stuff at The Shade and go into the water, play volleyball, or sun tan. Sometimes people would hang out in The Shade when it would get too hot, but it basically acted as a home base for them. At the beginning of the summer, when all the important people would arrive (Alison and Noel), everyone would meet up at The Shade.

Usually, Alison didn't give a second thought to the teens who thought that Alison and Noel were their best friends. Alison and Noel always had a crowd wherever they went, but Alison almost missed them. She and Noel were the center of attention in Rosewood that was for sure, but in Cape May, they were the center of attention in a whole new way. Everyone in Rosewood knew that Alison and Noel were not to be messed with, that they knew things and that they could crush you (literally) if you looked at them the wrong way. In Cape May, people automatically respected them without trying. Maybe it was because they were persuasive, or hot, or that their parents were well off. Maybe it was all three. Maybe it was none. But everyone knew that Alison and Noel were basically royalty in both towns, not that Alison was complaining.

Alison began quickly putting away the rest of her clothes and rushed into her bathroom to slip on her bikini underneath her favorite yellow top and white shorts. She tried to do this quickly, but her new neon pink bathing suit was not letting her get it done quickly. When she finally emerged she found Noel sitting right where she left him, tapping away on his phone.

"You ready?" he asked, barely glancing up at her. "People are already starting to get there."

"Do you have your car?" Alison asked, as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. What do you think I'm poor?" Noel asked.

"Good one." Alison chuckled as they exited her bedroom.

* * *

"No! Leave that on!" Alison yelled and pressed the button to go back on the radio. She was yelling because with the top down on Noel's car, the wind and the loud music made it hard for you to even hear yourself think. Noel had pressed a button on the radio to switch to a different station, cutting off Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. After Alison quickly pushed the button for the radio to go back to her station, Noel shook his head.

"It's not even Friday!" he yelled to Alison.

"This is 2011 Noel! Of course they're going to play this song!" Alison yelled and laughed as she wind whipped her hair around. It felt good to be back in the passenger seat of Noel's convertible, rolling up to the beach entrance like the owned all of Cape May.

There was an older man waiting at the entrance in a blue "2011 Cape May Parks and Recreation" shirt, checking the beach passes of the cars trying to enter. When the family in front of them in their minivan finally drove forward, Noel pulled up and flashed the red beach tag to the man. He nodded and signaled with his hand that they could drive forward, allowing Noel to drive down the parking lot of the beach towards The Shade. As they got closer to The Shade, Alison could see some teenagers exiting their own cars or already underneath the tent.

All sunglassed eyes turned as they saw and heard Noel and Alison coming. They parked in the empty space right by The Shade which was most likely free because the other teens knew that Noel always parked there, it was "Noel's Spot." Noel cut the engine and hopped out of the car. Immediately, two guys approached him and did the bro shake. They were being pretty loud, but nothing was quiet when it came to Noel.

Alison walked around the car and hugged Christian, a guy she met in Cape May when she was fourteen. Christian was taller than Noel and had a mop top like her brother Jason used to have. Alison may have made out with him once, but she can't really remember if it was him or someone else. He was nice enough, but a real lady charmer and liked rubbing sunscreen on the girls' backs.

"Any new people?" Alison asked, as she glanced around at the teens watching her, but were too afraid to approach them.

"Yeah, two." Christian said, pointing at the blue tent behind them.

"Who are they?" Noel asked.

"A guy named Quinn from Newport, Rhode Island and a girl named Emily. You're not going to believe where she's from!" Christian said enthusiastically.

"Where?" Alison asked.

"Rosewood! Where you guys live! You must know her." Christian said.

Alison's eye furrowed, Emily was a common name, but she couldn't put a face to the name. She probably was another person from Rosewood who wasn't of importance, or else Alison would've remembered her.

"Yeah...I think I remember her." Noel said, nodding his head. "I met her briefly once...oh wait, she sat next to me in chemistry this year."

"Well she's in the tent. She's kind of shy, but outgoing at the same time. I don't know how to describe her, other than that she's _hot_!" Christian said.

"Well that I know." Noel said. "I never really talked to her other than doing our chemistry projects, but yeah she was pretty hot."

"Why don't you boys stop drooling over her and go talk to her?" Alison asked, rolling her eyes.

Before they could reply, she grabbed her bag from Noel's car and walked towards The Shade. She walked around it until she reached the opening and ducked down to enter. In the tent were a few people talking, bags were on the side of the tent in the sand. Alison straightened up and walked towards a side of the tent to place her bag down. She reached in and grabbed her towel for her bottle of sunscreen for a lucky guy to put on her back. She examined the people in the room, barely making them out because their faces were shaded.

As Alison was bent over her bag, she heard someone yell, "Look out!" and felt a foot shove her in the butt. Alison lost balance and fell forward, only to be caught by the person sitting down on a crate in front of her. Alison wasn't someone who got embarrassed, or was publicly embarrassed, but this was not the way to start the summer.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Alison said, rubbing her head, which smashed into the chin of the person whose lap, she was sprawled in awkwardly. She pushed off the person and climbed back up to a standing position, whirling around to release her wrath on the person who had pushed her. She saw a guy laughing, beer bottle in hand, but his cocky smile was beginning to fade as he saw Alison's face. Alison didn't recognize him, this must be Quinn.

"Are you Quinn?" she asked the blonde haired guy. He was doing well in the looks department, but that didn't excuse the fact that he had pushed her into the person in front of her.

"Yeah." Quinn said tentatively.

"Well _Quinn_, I hear you're new here so let me just give you the gist of how this whole thing works." Alison said, hearing the anger in her voice. "I don't care who you are, you don't touch me or fool around if it involves me, understand? I may not seem it, but I am not someone who is to be messed with, got it?"

Quinn gulped and nodded his head fervently. "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"I'll cut you some slack since you're new here. But next time, you won't be so lucky." Alison spat. In one movement she turned around and took the red solo cup from the guy whose lap she fell into and threw its contents onto him. The red wine cooler looked oddly like blood as it ran down his face, hair, and body.

Smirking at her triumph, Alison left Quinn to his humility as the guys in the tent laughed at him. When Alison exited the tent again, she saw Noel, Christian, and a few other guys talking to someone who she couldn't see. They looked almost mesmerized as they talked, like lost puppies. Alison frowned as she approached them, the guys of Cape May only gave her that look.

"What's going on?" Alison asked Noel. Noel finally broke his gaze from whoever he was talking to and looked at Alison.

"Alison, meet Emily Fields, my former chemistry partner." Noel said, pushing a guy named Owen or Oliver away so that Alison could see.

When Alison saw just who this Emily girl was, she bit her tongue. She was hot, and this was coming from Alison. But why could Alison not put any sort of dirt to her name? She had to be an athlete, she had the body of one. Her Aviators covered her face, making Alison wonder if she took the glasses off Alison would recognize her. Her neon green bikini shined brightly against her already tan body her legs only covered by high rise shorts, making Alison bite her tongue harder in jealousy of the new girls sudden attention.

Emily, who was laughing at something Christian said, turned and looked at Alison. "Hey. I'm Emily." she said cheerfully.

"Alison." Alison replied, not sounding as friendly as Emily.

"Yeah I know who you are. Everyone in Rosewood knows who you are." Emily said casually.

Before Alison could respond, Christian was turning her attention back to him by cracking another joke. Alison stood there awkwardly as Emily told the group of boys surrounding her about how her parents decided to buy a beach house down here.

"-my dad is in the military-" Emily would begin.

"Does he get to shoot people?" a guy would then interrupt. Emily could barely finish a sentence before a guy would butt in and ask a stupid question.

Annoyed with how the boys were acting, Alison huffed and walked towards the water with her towel. She wasn't going to stick around just to watch all the guys stare at her like she was the first girl she ever met. Alison knows she shouldn't be so annoyed by the lack of attention she was getting, so she tried to ignore it by unfolding her towel and lying down.

She pushed her sunglasses further up her face as she saw someone's shadow coming towards her.

"Hey." Noel said, plopping down in the sand next to her.

"Hey." Alison said, looking ahead at the water.

"Upset with the lack of the attention you're getting on your first day?" Noel asked.

"No." Alison lied.

Noel laughed in response, "I know you're lying Ali."

"So what if I am? How did this girl go to our school and I never noticed her?" Alison asked angrily.

"Maybe that's because she didn't wear a bikini to school and look really hot. When she was my chemistry partner, she was wearing like different colored letterman jackets and skinny jeans. She was hot then, but...damn now it's like-"

"I get it Noel!" Alison interrupted.

"Sorry." Noel said. "Do you think I have a shot?"

"Go for it, I honestly don't care." Alison said, chucking the sunscreen bottle at him. "Just put some sunscreen on my back before you go back to eye fucking her."

* * *

"Hey, sorry about before." someone said behind her. Alison was bent over the cooler of beer in The Shade, pushing her hands through the ice water to find her favorite Sam Adam's Summer Ale. The good stuff was always at the bottom, so Alison was forced to push away the cans of Bud Light to get to the Sam Adam's. Once she grabbed the bottle and brought it to the surface, she reached towards the bottle opener and got the cap off.

Only then did she look at who was trying to talk to her, and of course it was Emily.

"It's fine." Alison said. "The guys really seem to like you."

"Yeah. I guess."

They stood there for a few seconds as Alison took a sip of her beer and watched Emily. She reached back into the cooler and pulled out another Sam Adam's.

"Do you want a beer?" Alison asked Emily. Holding it out to her. "They always put the crappy stuff at the top, only few know about the good stuff at the bottom."

Alison decided quickly that she was going to get Emily's secrets of how she had gotten all of those guys to drool over her like that. There had to be something that as making them do that, and Alison had to find out. Even if that meant "having a beer with her". Emily stared at the beer in Alison's hands for a few seconds, before taking it from her. Emily opened it and followed Alison as she guided her out of The Shade.

"My towel is over there, come sit with me." Alison said, leading Emily away from the love struck guys. Emily followed Alison and sat down on the other half of the towel that wasn't occupied by Alison.

Alison sipped her beer again and brought her knees to her chest. "So tell me, Emily, how come we are in the same grade and yet I've never met you." Alison began to question.

"Well...Noel didn't seem to care about me until he saw me. I tried to go under the radar in Rosewood." Emily said, taking a sip of her own beer. "Won't people see that we have alcohol?"

"Didn't you get a fake ID?" Alison almost laughed.

"No?"

"Well I'll have Noel hook you up then. Judging by the way he was staring at your tits, I think he would give it to you for free." Alison laughed, trying hard not to look at Emily's chest herself.

"I'll have to ask." Emily said simply.

"Which one do you like?" Alison asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Which guy. You know, which one are you going to plan on hooking up with this summer?" Alison asked, taking a long sip from her beer.

"Oh...well about that. I actually like girls." Emily said. Well there's the dirt on Emily. It still caught her off guard and the beer she as drinking went down wrong, making her cough and splutter.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked nervously as Alison coughed.

"Yeah." Alison said between coughs. "Hang on."

Once her coughs subsided, Alison took some deep breaths to regroup.

"So you like girls?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm dating Paige McCullers."

Round two of coughs began as Alison once again spluttered and decided as she was coughing that she wasn't going to drink anymore beer until she knew Emily wouldn't say anything that would catch her off guard.

"Pigskin?" Alison asked, her voice now a bit raspy. Emily looked at her funny and Alison quickly said, "I mean Paige."

"Yeah. We're on the swim team together." Emily said, explaining how she had such an athletic body. "She's going to come up here next week for a few days."

"Oh. That's great." Not. Alison hated Pigskin, but she wasn't about to broadcast that to Emily.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I like guys." Alison stated.

"Yeah I know that. I meant, which guy are you looking to hook up with?" Emily asked. For someone who liked girls, she seemed like she was good at talking about guys. Alison hadn't had much experience with talking to girls who were into girls, but she assumed that all they wanted to do was talk about...well girls.

Alison turned around and looked at the guys that were all admiring Noel's car. She picked a random guy from the crowed, tan with dark brown hair. He was cute enough, but Alison didn't really want to hook up with him.

"Him." Alison said, referring to the brown haired guy.

"He's cute." Emily remarked.

"I guess." Alison said, turning back around and picking back up her beer. "Are you going to come with us to Morey's Pier?"

"When's that?" Emily asked.

"Not sure yet. But we always go down in the evening at least once. It's fun going on the roller coasters."

"I really want to surf."

"You can surf?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

"Probably better than you can." Alison smirked.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Emily asked.

"You're on. Meet back here, 3:30PM. Get ready to get your ass kicked Emily."

* * *

**Reviews are really important, it will inspire me to write faster. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's 3:45 and the girl that Alison challenged to a surfing competition is nowhere in sight. Alison's annoyed with Emily's lateness and the fact that she's sitting with her butt on her surfboard and her feet in the sand looking like a complete idiot because she's alone. She can see some guys in their black wetsuits, catching the large waves. Alison almost decides to give up on Emily coming and go out there with them, they looked young enough. But instead she sat there, playing with the tight fabric of her black and pink wet suit.

After tracing the pink Hawaiian flowers on her light blue surfboard for what seemed like forever, someone ran up to Alison from behind, panting and out of breath.

"It's about time you showed up." Alison said, not looking up from the design on her board.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held up on my way here because Christian-"

"Wouldn't stop talking to you? Yeah I know." Alison interrupted. Typical Christian. She looked up at Emily, who was standing over her, holding her banana yellow surfboard under one of her arms. She had a full black wet suit on, similar to the one that the boys that were already surfing were wearing. The tight fabric clung to her body and Alison quickly looked back down at the sand to prevent herself from staring.

"So...are you all ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, if you are." Alison said casually as she stood up. She reached down and picked up her own surfboard and tucked it under her arm like Emily as they walked to the water's edge. As they approached, the wave came in quickly, the sea foam covered their feet as they kept walking farther into the water.

"Shit it's cold!" Emily said, jumping a little as the wave hit her feet.

"We can always call off the bet. You can forfeit and I can be the 'Queen of Surf' in Cape May." Alison smirked.

"No way. I never back out of a bet." Emily said, shaking her head and walking farther into the water.

"Wait," Alison said, holding out her arm to stop Emily.

"What?"

"We didn't state who gets what when they win." Alison said. "Or more like, what do I get when I win."

"Well what do you want?" Emily questioned as she frowned and looked out at the surfers in the water.

Alison thought for a moment, looking out at the water in concentration.

"When I win, you have to take me out to dinner. Not like a date because you have a girlfriend and I like guys. Like a friend thing, but you have to pay." Alison decided.

Emily chuckled, "Fine. But when _I _win, you have to take me to buy me mini-golfing and then buy me a milkshake afterwards."

"Not going to happen because you're not going to win." Alison said, shaking her head.

"How exactly are we going to decide who wins?" Emily asked as they got up to their waste in the water. Both girls climbed on top of their boards and laid down with their stomach against it. They began to use their arms to paddle themselves out towards the group of guys who were still surfing.

"Let's see who can do the best tricks and stay on their board." Alison said. "The longer you stay on, there's a better chance of becoming Queen of Surf at Cape May."

"Fair enough." Emily said, as they got closer to the distance that guys surfing were.

"Hey!" one called to both girls as they got closer. He waved to them and motioned for them to come towards the group of four boys. Alison and Emily changed their course and paddled their way over to the four boys who were all sitting on their surfboards with one leg on either side. The boy who had called Alison and Emily over looked like he was in his rely twenties, like the rest of the guys in his group. His short brown hair had beads of water in it and was dripping down his face. He was smiling at both girls, showing his dimple on his left cheek.

"Hey I'm Elliot, or Eli if you want." he said when the got close enough. The other three guys each took turns introducing themselves after Eli did, their names being Dean, Ryan, and Gordon. All in their twenties, all from Rhode Island University.

"Which college do you go to?" Dean asked Emily.

"Oh I'm only si-"

"She goes to UCLA." Alison interrupted. She nodded her head as Emily gave her a confused look.

"Oh! You're a Los Angeles girl! Do you like it in California?" Gordon asked, running a hand through his light blonde mop top.

"Uh, yeah. It's great." Emily said.

"Well boys as much as we would like to stay and surf, Emily and I have a bet on who the Queen of Surf is here in Cape May." Alison said, lying back down on her board and looking at a big wave coming towards them. "Let's catch this one Em."

Emily spotted the wave too, and paddled her board into position. The college boys did the same, but Alison and Emily kept their distance from them. The wave looked intimidating at first, it was her first wave of not surfing since last summer. Alison's blonde curls were being whipped in front of her as the wave came, masking her view of the wave with her blonde hair.

"Ready?" Alison called to Emily. Emily was lying flat on her board, looking behind her. Her eyes shot to Alison and she nodded quickly as the wave got even closer. Both girls began paddling as the wave began to pick them up until they began riding it. Alison felt the familiar adrenaline rush as she held onto her surfboard and stood up, bending her knees and holding out her arms. She glanced to the left to see Emily also standing up, turning her board to do tricks off of the wave. Not wanting to have the Queen title taken from her, Alison began doing similar things, laughing and trying to push Emily off of her board.

"Cheater!" Emily called, as she steered away, Alison as she tried to push her off again.

When they almost made it to shore and the wave died down, both girls dived into the water and emerged, spitting salt water from their mouths and laughing.

"Did you see me?!" Emily yelled, climbing back on her board and lying back down on it.

"More like did you see _me_! I was totally killing it out there. You're so going to lose." Alison said, also sliding onto her board and paddling back out with Emily.

"How many more are we going to do?"

"Well, the bonfire at my house is at 7. My parents are going to some fancy dinner at the country club with Noel's parents, so everyone comes to my house and we have a bonfire in my backyard on the beach. After the dinner they talk to some important people and do some boring things up there like poker or something, they don't come back until around midnight. Christian brings his guitar and we get drunk while singing horribly to stupid songs and watching the stars. It's really nice. But, if we want to get ready for that, we would need to leave here a little before five." Alison explained as they paddled out to roughly the same spot that they were before.

"Do you do that every night?" Emily asked.

"No," Alison replied as she sat up to scope out a wave. "usually in the beginning of the summer and sometimes when people just want to hang out at the beach."

"Shit look at this wave."

"I see it." Alison said, looking at the growing swell coming towards them.

"Should we take it?" Emily asked.

"We would be stupid not to take it." Alison smirked and began to line her board up to the wave.

* * *

"I can't believe you freaking won." Emily said as they walked down the street towards their houses.

During the big wave, Emily lost control and wiped out, leaving Alison to ride the wave to victory. It earned her the dinner that she was promised if she won, and the glory of rubbing it in Emily's face that she was "The Queen of Surf in Cape May". Emily was taking it well, but still was in disbelief that she had wiped out. Both girls left the beach at five minutes before five and began walking back to their houses. Turns out, Emily's family was staying at the house that had gone up for sale last summer, a few houses down from Ali's.

As both girls walked down the street towards theirs, surfboards under arm and occasionally bumping into each other by smacking their surfboard into the other person. If someone took a picture of them, it would look like something that belonged in a surfing catalogue. Both girls were laughing and talking animatedly to each other. Alison was happy that she had found a girl in Cape May who was actually pretty cool. Noel was the only guy that Alison had any intention of actually being friends with, since he did go to her school. The only girl that Alison had met that she actually wanted to be friends with was CeCe. CeCe was a girl 8 years older than her that Alison had met and become friends with in Cape May. She didn't want to admit it, but she and CeCe looked oddly alike because Alison started wearing similar things to her. CeCe was her "mentor" almost, helping her become who she was today. CeCe when Alison met her, was that cool 19-year-old girl that everyone did everything that she said. To an 11-year-old Alison, she was immediately mesmerized by CeCe and soon almost became a copy of CeCe. Despite the age difference, CeCe took Alison under her wing and each summer she showed Alison what life was really like. Unfortunately, CeCe's parents moved out to Los Angeles last summer, selling their summer house in Cape May which Emily's family bought.

Now that Alison was the new Queen of Cape May since CeCe left, all the girls in Cape May were either scared, jealous, or shy. Or all of them. Or just plain weird. Emily was actually pretty cool, she could surf well (just not as well as Alison) and even though she liked girls, Alison didn't find herself asking herself if Emily liked her in that way. There wasn't that uncomfortableness of wondering if Emily was hitting on her, it was nice just to be able to talk to her like she had known her for a while. As they talked, Alison kept asking herself why she never talked to Emily sooner, she would've been a great addition to her group had they met earlier. She was certain that Hanna, Spencer, and Aria would like her when they met her. At least they had senior year, so Alison could bring Emily into her friend group and they could spend their last year of high school together all as best friends.

"I told you I'm the Queen of Surf." Alison smirked. "I'm looking forward to that dinner."

"Dinner means burgers. I'm not taking you anywhere fancy." Emily said. "I'm not made of money like you are."

"True. I guess that will have to be another time then. The one up at the country club is pretty amazing. They have fresh caught lobster from right in Cape May."

"Sounds tempting. I'll have to say that will be my prize when I win the next bet." Emily said, knocking her board into Alison as they turned down their street.

"Yeah that you'll never win." Alison joked as her beach house came into view. Emily's was down the street a little more, a house Alison knew too well. She wondered what it looked like now that the Drake family had moved out.

When they approached Alison's house, they slowed down as Alison pointed her house out to Emily.

"Your beach house is nice." Emily said, looking up at the light blue shudders of the house.

"Yeah I guess. It isn't as big as my house in Rosewood, but it feels a lot more like home than Rosewood ever did." Alison explained, she could see into her dining room where her parents were rushing around putting on fancy clothes for their dinner up at the country club.

"Why not?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, in Cape May, it's like the summer never ends. Like it's an endless summer. It's like a paradise because here I don't have to think about Rosewood, just about getting a tan or what summer activity I want to do. It's simple and nice." Alison said, taking a deep breath and inhaling the salt water smell.

"Well I haven't been here long, but I can see what you mean. It's really nice here and there's so much to do." Emily said.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, breathing in the smell of their salty hair and the open air.

"I should get going back to my house." Emily said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to get chaffing if I stay in this wet suit any longer. Plus I have to get ready if I'm going to come to this bonfire at 7."

"Oh, right." Alison nodded, reassuring herself that Emily would be back. "Can I get your number before you go?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you have your phone with you?" Emily asked.

Alison shook her head, "I can remember it."

"Ok. It's 610-534-1198." Emily said. "Do you think you can remember that?"

Alison nodded, "That's nothing. I've had to remember more secrets than you would think possible." she said before stopping herself.

She almost clapped her hand over her mouth in surprise that she let that slip. That probably made her look bad, but Emily wasn't stupid. If she was a Rosewood student, she would have to know that Alison knew more secrets than anyone in the town. It wasn't rocket science.

Emily gave her a funny look, but nodded anyway. "Well I'll get going." Emily said, hiking her surfboard under her arm further. She turned to go but quickly turned back around. "You know Alison, a lot of people in Rosewood call you a bitch and I used to believe them. But, you're actually pretty cool, I guess they were wrong."

After Emily turned her back and walked down the street towards her house, Alison didn't know if she should be flattered or offended by Emily's compliment.

* * *

When the first people pulled up in their cars at 7:01, Alison was ready for them. The fire in the backyard was all set up to be lit and the house was free of her parents'. The people that arrived, pulled out various coolers of different alcoholic beverages and food. Christian's beat up guitar was brought ceremonially over to the fire for it's place of glory until people gathered around it. The sun was only just starting to set, causing the blue sky to begin to turn pink. The chips and dip were set on the picnic table next to the coolers of alcohol, making everything perfect.

As the guests arrived and the chatter began to break out as people begin to get alcohol into their system, Alison couldn't find Emily yet. She saw Christian and briefly saw Noel but didn't speak to him. Instead she sat on a beach chair holding a red solo cup filled with Mike's Hard Lemonade, scanning the faces of the crowd of people in her backyard. The people that did approach her, mostly guys looking to strike conversation, were turned away as Alison replied with one word answers, not bothering to pay attention to what they were saying.

As the sun began to set, and the people's faces started to get harder and harder to distinguish the faces because of the growing darkness. About ten minutes later, someone plopped down in the beach chair next to her and took the drink from her hand. Alison's head snapped over to the person in the beach chair, mouth twitching to shoot an angry retort at the person who was holding the drink.

"Hard lemonade?" Noel asked, making a gagging noise after he sipped Alison's drink. Alison reached over and grabbed the drink back from him, slapping his head in the process.

"You're not the one drinking it." Alison said, angrily.

"Woah, what's up your ass?" Noel asked, sipping his beer and leaning back in the chair.

"Nothing." Alison said, scanning the backyard again.

"Who are you looking for?" Noel asked, noticing Alison scanning the backyard.

"No one. I'm just looking around." Alison lied.

"Oh come on Ali, who are you looking for? I can tell you are." Noel said.

Alison rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. "Emily." she said simply.

"Emily Fields? I don't think she's coming, I didn't invite her. I should've though-"

"No I invited her."

"Why? I thought you were jealous of her." Noel said, frowning and taking another sip of his beer.

"I am. But, we went surfing this afternoon and she's actually pretty cool. It's too bad I didn't meet her earlier." Alison said.

Noel laughed, "Good, maybe I can score with her tonight."

"Good luck Noel, she's gay." Alison said smirking. She as actually pleased with the fact that Noel wasn't going to hook up with her.

"No shit!" Noel said, laughing. "She's hot though!"

"I guess that's a good thing for the ladies. She's dating Pigskin." Alison said, much to her displeasure.

"No fucking way! Guess I'll have to tell Christian. Man, that's a bummer." Noel said, actually looking upset.

"Oh come on Noel, you only knew her for a few hours." Alison said.

"Yeah I know..." Noel said. "Speak of the devil."

Alison looked up just as Emily was making her way over, wearing a navy blue top and red shorts that were dangerously high. She approached Noel and Alison, apologizing that she didn't come sooner. Alison wondered if being late was going to be Emily's thing, or if this was just one day that she was late.

"Hey Emily." Noel said, smiling.

"Hey Noel." Emily replied, smiling.

"Here, I'll let you sit down. I have to go and get a new beer anyway." Noel said, standing up. "Do you want anything?"

"Uh, I'm good. Thanks." Emily smiled and sat down in Noel's seat as Noel left.

"So you made it." Alison said, sipping her drink.

"Yeah...Paige called while I was getting ready and I couldn't get off the phone with her until about five minutes ago." Emily explained. "I'm really sorry."

"You want some?" Alison asked, switching the subject off of Pigskin in the nicest way possible. She held out her cup to Emily, who looked into its contents questionably.

"What is it?" Emily asked, smelling the liquid in the cup.

"Mike's Hard Lemonade. Try it." Alison said.

Emily raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Interesting." she said simply.

Alison laughed at Emily's reaction watching the orange light from the lit torches light up her face, as if it glowed.

"Alright guys! Gather around while we start the fire!" Noel called from the beach area where the fire pit was. The groups of people started making their way towards the fire pit, watching as sparks began to fly as Noel lit it. Alison went inside and grabbed a blanket to wrap herself in while they sat at the fire, it was big enough for two but it was huge.

Emily and Alison sat next to each other on one of the giant logs of driftwood. Other people sat down, or sat around the bonfire as the flames began to rise higher and higher as if they were touching the stars. Christian's guitar strumming soon rang out as he tuned the old thing as people shouted their song requests.

"What should I play?" Christian asked.

"Play Hey Soul Sister." Alison said, wrapping herself more into the blanket.

"Alright I can do that." Christian said, playing a few chords before strumming the chords of the song.

"Here Emily." Noel said, handing Emily a small cup.

"What is it?" Emily asked, taking the cup.

"Jell-O shots." Noel said, tilting his cup up and eating the shot.

"No way! I want one!" Alison said, finishing off her red solo cup and holding out her hand for Noel to hand her the blue Jell-O shot. "Here Emily we'll take them at the same time."

"Ok sure." Emily said, waiting for Alison to take hers.

"Ready?" Alison asked, holding hers out and smirking.

Emily nodded and both girls took their shot.

"Woah." Emily said, putting down her empty cup.

"You don't drink much, do you?" Alison asked, feeling the effects of her hard lemonade creep up on her. The Jell-O shot was soon going to add to the effect, but Alison didn't mind.

"Not really. I mean I did, but not at parties a lot." Emily explained.

"Well I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Alison said, before joining in with the tons of people singing Hey Soul Sister.

A half an hour later, people's voices were hoarse and their singing got worse as the alcohol began to take over everyone's senses. Alison, who was feeling extremely happy, was starting to get tired and leaned on Emily next to her who was singing along and shivering.

"Are you cold?" Alison asked over the noise.

"No I'm fine." Emily said.

"You're like a freezer. Come here." Alison said, she pulled part of her blanket off her and wrapped it around Emily, scooting closer so that both could share.

"Thanks." Emily said.

"My voice hurts, but I don't want to stop singing."

"My vision hurts." Emily laughed.

"How can your vision hurt? You're going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow." Alison laughed a little too hard.

As the night air grew colder, and people began to head home because of Alison's parents returning soon, Alison stumbled into her house picking up the red solo cups and beer bottles and stuck them in her trash bag.

"I think I got the most of them outside." Emily said, stumbling in with her own trash bag.

"People took most of their stuff home, there's only Christian and some other people that are going back to his house in his truck left." Noel said, coming in behind Noel. Out of all of them, Noel seemed the most sober.

"Great. Can someone spray some Febreeze in here? It's underneath the sink." Alison said, taking her trash bag out to the trash bin.

"Yeah I can do that." Emily said, handing Noel her trash bag as he headed outside too.

At almost midnight, Noel and Emily had left and the house looked like it did before they left. All Alison had to do now was climb up to her room and pretend to be asleep when they got back.

When she curled up into the covers, she turned on her phone under the blankets. She had a few notifications, people telling her that she had a great start of the summer bonfire and others asking her if she wanted to buy alcohol or if she knew anyone that they could buy from. Noel sent her a picture that she and him had taken together during the bonfire, and another that he took of she and Emily. Alison saved both photos and put the one of her and Noel as her screen saver, even though she would've preferred the one with her and Emily as her screen saver, but it may have creeped out Emily if she saw. There was one last notification from Emily, which she sent a few minutes prior. Luckily, Alison had remembered her phone number and shot her a text message the second she got to her room earlier.

**Emily: Heyy, great party thing. Thanks for inviting me and actually making me feel accepted with you guys. It's sad we didn't meet earlier.**

Alison smiled and quickly replied to Emily, trying her best to spell things correctly.

**Ali: No problem! :) irk it's sad that we didn't meet before. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow, a few people are going to go out on Noel's boat tomorrow, u can come if u want.**

Once Alison pressed send, she heard the front door of her house open and the sound of her parents' footsteps enter. Alison quickly locked her phone and shut her eyes to mimic sleep as her parents climbed the steps.

"Is she asleep?" she heard her mom whisper. She could hear the sound of her door opened and made sure she didn't move.

"Yeah I think so. First day got her tired out." her father whispered.

"I worry about her Ken. She's always out of the house during the summer and-"

"She's being a normal teenage girl. I was barely in the house when I was her age, I had lots of friends like she did. She's growing up Jessica, just let the girl have some fun."

"Fine. But if she gets into any legal trouble, there will be hell to pay."

"Alison's a good girl. She has a head on her shoulders, she knows what she's doing."

The sounds of her parents voices faded away and Alison pulled her phone back out from under the covers. She quickly turned it on to see a notification from Emily.

**Emily: Sounds good. Text me the details tomorrow :)**

Before she could reply, Alison found herself drift off to sleep, leaving her message to Emily unsent.

* * *

**The more reviews the faster I update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey r u coming? We're leaving soon!**

Alison sent the text message out at 10:07am as she waited on the porch steps of her house for Noel. Noel was supposed to pick her up at 10:15 so that they could be the first ones to arrive at his yacht. Alison had informed Noel that she had invited Emily to go on the yacht for the day, but hadn't heard if Emily was even coming. This was the fourth text message that Alison had sent her that morning, and as time was running out, the chance of Emily coming on the yacht with her were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

Finally, her phone buzzed and lit up in her hands. Ali quickly unlocked her phone to view the expected message from Emily, only for her smile to fall.

**Hey Ali. I don't think I'm going to go on the yacht today, massive hangover. My head is literally pounding. It's probably best that I sleep this off today and take some Advil. Maybe some other time, hope you have fun!**

Alison's heart sunk as she realized that Emily canceling on her was going to ruin the whole day. Noel was okay, but the people he invited certainly were not going to cause Alison any type of fun. The people Noel invited consisted of Quinn (the guy Alison threw wine cooler all over), Amanda (some girl Noel had met the night before who was anything but Alison's 'cup of tea', her followers Rachel and Piper (equally as annoying), and Alexander (the tan boy who Alison told Emily that she wanted to hook up with.) Alexander wasn't too bad, other than the fact that he had a weird obsession for toy cars or something like that. This immediately turned off interest for Alison. But now, she was going to be stuck on a yacht all day with these freaks (besides Noel) and she didn't think that she would like that all too much.

As Noel pulled up in her driveway, blasting rock and roll music from the radio, he yelled for Alison to jump in.

"I'm not going." Alison called back.

Noel immediately cut the volume of the radio and took off his sunglasses. "I couldn't hear you, it sounded like you said you weren't going."

"I'm not." Alison said, getting up and walking towards the driver side of the car.

"Why not? You love going out on the yacht." Noel said, frowning.

"No one besides you is going that I like. I don't want to be stuck on the yacht with Annoying Amanda and her skanky sidekicks." Alison said, glaring.

"Jeez I didn't know you didn't like them that much. I won't bring them next time, you promise you're coming next time?" Noel asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Alright. I guess I'll go pick up Christian and 'Annoying Amanda and her sidekicks'." Noel air-quoted.

"Oh, by the way. If you get the chance, can you print Emily out a fake ID?"

"Alright." Noel said. "What's her name going to be? I also need a picture of her."

"Think of something. But don't make it obvious."

"I can have it to you by next week."

"You're the best Noel.

"I know I know."

Alison watched as Noel pulled out of her driveway and sped off towards Christian's house, leaving Alison alone to go back inside. She entered her kitchen and grabbed a cloth bag from the pantry. She placed Ibuprofen, ginger tea, and cans of ginger ale in the bag before heading back outside, squinting in the bright sun. She took off at a fast walk, walking down her street towards the familiar house that was now occupied by a new family. Glad to see that there was only one car in the driveway, Alison assumed that it was Emily's that was home due to the giant "Rosewood Swim Team" sticker on the back window of her car.

"Hello?" Alison called, as she entered the familiar house. The house looked the same as when CeCe lived in it, the only thing different about the front hallway was the wall color had changed from a creme color to a peach. CeCe's home had a particular smell, like how every house smells different. Now the house smelt faintly of citrus, unlike CeCe's. To Alison, it was out of place and strange. She entered the kitchen, passing the sliding glass doors that looked into the living room which looked oddly similar, besides the couch and decorations. The kitchen was the only thing that remained exactly the same. The tan walls and the granite countertops couldn't be taken to Los Angeles, so they stayed behind. So did the fridge and nearly everything else in the kitchen. Alison could almost see CeCe sitting on the counter, missing CeCe more than anything in Cape May. As Alison opened the fridge and stored the ice-cream in the freezer section, she had to keep reminding herself that CeCe didn't in fact live here anymore. Leaving the kitchen helped her convince herself more that this was now Emily's house as she climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. On the left would be CeCe's room, which Alison could only guess was Emily's now. As Alison approached the doorknob, she prepared herself to see how changed CeCe's old room would be. Many memories were made in this bedroom, like Alison letting CeCe pierce her helix on her ear with a needle when Alison was 13. Even though Alison had let it scar over about a year later, she thought she was super cool to be the only one of her friends at school to have her helix pierced.

When the door was finally opened, Alison was greeted with an entirely different room than what Alison had been used to seeing. Alison gasped at the transformation of the room. What used to be magenta walls and white carpet, was now replaced with sky blue walls and hardwood floors. The tall windows had translucent white curtains hanging from them, closed to block out some of the sunlight streaming in. The bed was in the same spot though, but the queen sized bed had been reduced to a full. The duvet on the bed had a white cover on it which had the Eiffel Tower on it and French words in cursive written all over it. The duvet was disheveled however, due to the person lying underneath. Alison approached the bed, reaching her hand out to slowly pull the duvet away.

"Woah, what the heck mom? I told you I'm not feeling good and to let me-. Oh it's you."

Emily, caught off guard by Alison, sat up immediately and rubbed her eyes. When she realized it was Alison, she fell back onto her pillows with a map of France on it. Alison laughed and sat at the edge of Emily's bed, digging into the cloth bag she brought.

"Here. This will help." Alison said, pulling out a bottle of Ibuprofen. Emily's eyes opened and she looked at Alison, who was holding out the pill bottle.

"You're a life saver. My head has never hurt this bad in forever, how did you not get a hangover?" Emily asked, taking the pill bottle from her and then the can of ginger ale that Alison opened quickly after.

"Well that wasn't my first time drinking alcohol you see." Alison smirked.

"That wasn't mine either!" Emily interjected after she swallowed her ginger ale.

"Yeah well it was your first time drinking large amounts because let's face it, you're an alcohol virgin." Alison teased. "Meaning you had never gotten drunk until now."

"And so what if it is? Are you going to tell everyone and shun me?" Emily asked, placing the can next to her on her bedside table.

"No...unless you want me to." Alison continued to tease.

"Ew I would rather you not." Emily sighed and laid back onto the pillows again.

"Don't worry I won't. It will be our little secret." Alison said, watching Emily as she closed her eyes.

"I heard you keep a lot of secrets Alison." Emily said, simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Like others secrets. Do you really tell people other people's secrets?"

"Only if they've done something to deserve it." Alison shrugged, trying to sugar coat her words.

"Hey wait, why aren't you on the yacht?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were going on the yacht today. Now you're here. What made you not go? That cute guy you liked was going to be there." Emily asked.

"I don't like him I just think he's cute. Plus he's got this toy car obsession which really is a turn off." Alison explained while Emily snorted with laughter in response. "Well, I knew you wouldn't know how to get past a hangover and I didn't want to miss out on all this. Also, those shanks that Noel was eyeing last night are going and I don't want to be a part of that if they're going."

"Fair reasons."

"Plus, this is CeCe's old house. And her old room." Alison sighed, looking around for any signs of the previous owner.

"Oh, the Drake's that used to live here? This room was very..."

"Boastful? Loud? Oh I know. I spent many days and nights in here with CeCe." Alison said.

"Isn't she like 8 years older than you though?" Emily asked.

"So? Friendship doesn't have to have an age limit. That's like the same thing with love, or anything really." Alison countered. "But she was a little more outgoing than how girls her age normally acted. I think she'll always be a teenager at heart."

"I saw a picture of her. You guys look similar." Emily said, but it wasn't the first time that Alison had heard something like that.

"I know. That's what a lot of people say, I guess we have similar styles." Alison shrugged.

Emily and Ali were silent for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of their breathing and the faint cawing of seagulls and waves. It was a comfortable feeling, even though they weren't speaking.

"Sorry in advance if I fall asleep or sleep the whole time. I'm super tired, I couldn't sleep well last night." Emily spoke up.

"Well yeah, it's a hangover. Here, just try to fall back asleep." Alison said, pulling the covers up to Emily's chin. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Not at the moment. I'll tell you if I do." Emily yawned and snuggled into the covers. "You can lay down too you know."

Emily moved over on her bed, turning her back on Alison to get sleep. Alison kicked off her flip-flops and laid down on the bed next to Emily. She propped herself up on Emily's pillows and pulled out her phone since she wasn't just going to stare at Emily for the whole time. She checked a few things on Facebook and replied to Aria's text which was a picture of her and Ezra (their English teacher) on a romantic date at whatever seafood restaurant. Alison and Ezra (unknown to everyone else) had a thing a few years back, but Alison had no intention of telling Aria and Ezra didn't seem to want to mention his "dating a minor" history to her as well.

At around 11am, Alison was starting to feel sleepy herself, since she didn't get much sleep the night before. She slid down from being propped up on the pillows and turned on her side to sleep, facing Emily. At that same time, Emily turned over in her sleep and sighed. Alison's eyes widened as she realized Emily was a few inches from her face. Feeling the hot breath on her face and instantly feeling overwhelmed, backed up a bit. She watched Emily's sides rise and fall as she breathed in and out. She looked peaceful, but the overwhelming feeling in Alison's chest made it hard to breathe. Tearing her eyes away from Emily, she flipped over, turning her back to Emily.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to focus on drifting to sleep, wondering if taking Ibuprofen herself would help her fall asleep. Before she could even make a decision, a long vibrating noise came from Emily's bedside table. Alison's eyes shot open and looked around for the noise. It sounded again, just as long as the first one. Alison sat up and opened the bedside table drawer, revealing a lit up phone.

Invading people's privacy was one of Alison's strong sides, but checking to see who was calling Emily seemed wrong at first. But, she pushed that feeling aside as she reached into the drawer and pulled out the phone. On the screen of the phone was, "Paige 3" displayed on the screen with a picture of Emily and Paige. Alison stared down at the phone, letting it ring as she stared at the picture of Paige and Emily. When the call went to voicemail, Alison saw that Emily's phone wallpaper was a different photo of her and Paige in the Rosewood pool. Before she could even register anything else about the picture, the phone began vibrating again and the caller ID of "Paige 3" appeared back on the screen.

Rolling her eyes at the second call in the matter of two seconds, Alison almost hit the answer button so that she could pick up. It sounded like a lot of fun to answer the phone and tell Paige that she was laying in bed with Emily. Her thumb drifted over the answer button, but moved away before she could hit send. If she did that, Paige would surely bring it up with Emily and Emily would hate her. Alison didn't want to threaten their relationship when Emily was the only cool girl in Rosewood. So as a compromise, Alison's finger drifted over to the decline button and pressed it.

The picture of Paige went away, returning to the phone's wallpaper. Alison's hands itched, wanting to check the phone further. She touched the message button on the phone with her thumb and was pulled up to a list of contacts that Emily was texting. Of course on the top was Paige, followed by a girl named Sydney, Toby, Noel, and Christian. Alison pressed on Emily and Paige's conversation, pulling up the most recent messages that the pair had sent. Alison quickly looked over at Emily, who was still sleeping soundly.

The most recent messages were from the previous night, after Emily and Alison had texted. The messages were from 1:25am, and from the looks of it, Emily was drunk texting Paige. Emily's texts didn't really make much sense, making Alison almost laugh as she read Emily's rambling text about how she forgot her swim jacket at her house and how she wanted Paige to bring it up to her when she came up in a few days. Paige didn't seem to happy with the fact that Emily had been drinking, especially without her to watch over her but didn't get too mad at Emily. The last message that Paige sent Emily was

**I'll call you tomorrow morning, at around 11? Goodnight babe x**

Heat was rising to Alison's face as she read the last text. Paige didn't deserve the game that Emily had, and Alison didn't like people in relationships that wasn't a good match. As Alison went to place the phone back in the bedside table, it buzzed again and the text message alert appeared on the phone from none other than Paige.

**Hey, u didn't answer my call. Ur probably out having a ton of fun with Christian and Noel, no hot girls I hope ;). I'll call u a little later, going to swim. I love you.**

_I love you? _Was Paige being serious right now? Alison rolled her eyes and placed the phone in the bedside table before closing it. She sighed and laid back down in the bed, trying to focus on falling asleep again. Her thoughts drifted to the water, surfing back out on the waves with Emily. She imagined herself doing an amazing trick as Emily watched on, feeling proud. Her dreams were filled of the same thing, but this time, surfing wasn't the activity...

* * *

"Ok, you're taking me to The Dry Dock Restaurant, tonight." Alison said to Emily as they sat on the bench that looked out onto the beach.

"Tonight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! I'm free tonight, you're free tonight, and I want burgers and milkshakes from The Dry Dock." Alison said.

After recovering from Emily's hangover, and sleeping off all the alcohol in their systems until the early afternoon, both Emily and Alison decided to walk to the beach due to the pod of dolphins being spotted passing through Cape May. They sat on the bench with their feet in the sand, occasionally seeing a dorsal fin poke out of the water and then the entire tail of the dolphin as it came up for air.

"True, I also haven't had a good burger and milkshake in a while." Emily agreed.

"I know! There isn't anything good in Rosewood, besides The Brew. They make a mean tuna melt, but that's basically it." Alison said, tearing her eyes away from the water to look at Emily. "So you wanna go?"

"Sure, I guess, of course I'm paying?" Emily asked.

"You're smart with this Emily." Alison giggled and got up from the bench.

There hadn't been any signs of dolphins for about ten minutes and the sun was beginning to set over the water, turning the sky pink once again. Alison stood up and grabbed Emily's hand to pull her up as well. They ran to Emily's car, getting in the white car that smelt faintly of chlorine from the high school pool and the mango air refresher hanging from the rear view mirror. Alison liked sitting in the passenger seat of Emily's car, even though Paige probably sat in the same seat multiple times.

"Where exactly is this Dry Docks?" Emily asked.

"Texas Avenue." Alison said, as Emily pulled out of their parking spot at the beach.

"You're going to have to guide me because I have absolutely _no_ idea where that is." Emily said, laughing.

"It's easy. Here just go this way." Alison pointed.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kyle, I'll be your waiter tonight." the smiling waiter said, handing both Emily and Alison menus. He had blonde dyed hair, and the only reason Alison could tell was because his hair was sticking up, showing his roots which had grown back in brown. He already had signs of smile lines on his tan skin, even though he only seemed a day over twenty.

As Kyle explained the specials (tuna melt with fries and a few others), Alison looked over his outfit. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt which was short sleeved and left unbuttoned to reveal his white tank top. His beige cargo shorts were covered in a waiter's apron which had money, and a notepad with a pen sticking out of it.

When Kyle left to give both Emily and Alison a few minutes to decide what they wanted, both girls scanned over the menu which had a few pictures of the different items on the menu. What Alison was interested in was the famous burgers. Alison's usual, was a strawberry milkshake with a Texas Burger, something she had been getting ever since she was six. There were all different types of things on the menu besides burgers. Pizza, salad, hoagies, Philly Cheese Steaks, wings, wraps, seafood, and sandwiches were just a few things on the menu.

Alison told Emily that she couldn't get anything besides a burger because that was the well-known thing of Cape May. Everything else on the menu was probably great, but, for Emily's first time, it had to be a burger. Emily settled with a chocolate milkshake and a Texas burger.

When Kyle came back, he took their order and turned to leave before Alison stopped him.

"Hey wait, what's that necklace mean?" Alison asked, pointing to the white fish hook shaped necklace.

"Oh this?" Kyle said, picking up the necklace with his two fingers. "It's called makau. It means for everything that is good and promises its wearer prosperity, strength and good luck. I fish a lot, and when I was in Hawaii, I learned the fishermen a long time ago would wear these and they still do today."

"Well it's really pretty." Emily spoke up, smiling at Kyle.

"Not as pretty as you." Kyle smiled, winking at Emily. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go hand the order slip in so you guys can get your food."

Kyle left without another word, leaving the two alone. Emily was still all smiles as her cheeks turned red from the compliment. Alison on the other hand was a bit red, but with anger. Her face was expressionless as she stared at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, noticing Emily's facial expression.

"Am I ugly or something?" Alison blurted out, doubting her beauty for the first time.

"What?" Emily asked, surprised by Alison DiLaurentis doubting the fact that she was utterly perfect.

"You heard me. Am I like ugly or something?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Emily asked.

"Well, ever since I got here, barely anyone told me that I'm beautiful or pretty. Dammit, I haven't made out with anyone since like May." Alison said, rubbing her temple with one hand.

"Woah, relax." Emily said, reaching across the table to grab Alison's free hand that was resting on the table. Alison looked up at Emily, who was looking at her, her brown eyes had the soft gleam to it that made Alison begin to feel better. "You're beautiful Alison. I don't know why they're not telling you, but they should be."

"Well you're here and you're hot Emily. I've been coming here every year, I'm an old face. You're new and...really hot." Alison admitted.

"I don't know why anyone thinks that, but they really are just wasting their time. I do like girls after all, they should be focusing on you since you like guys." Emily smiled. "If it makes you feel better I can dress less than 100% if you want."

"No seriously, it's fine. It's stupid that I even thought it." Alison said, shaking her head.

"It's totally fine, everyone has these moments." Emily smiled reassuringly.

The pair continued to chat until Kyle returned with two shakes and two burgers. He stuck around to have a conversation with the duo for a few minutes, but left when someone else entered the restaurant. Alison watched as Emily picked up her burger and took a bite. Alison followed suite, her taste buds exploding with the taste of a burger that she hadn't had since last summer. Emily's eyes widened as she chewed the burger.

"This is really fucking good." Emily said through a mouthful of burger.

Alison nodded, trying to hold back the itch of laughter that wanted to escape. They both tried their milkshakes, then trading to try each others. Alison had to admit that a chocolate milkshake was pretty good, but nothing beat a strawberry milkshake. It was fun, talking to Emily while sharing food that she didn't have to pay for. It was almost like a date, except both girls were there as friends. Eating with Emily, there was no Paige, who Alison desperately wished would not show up at all this summer. There were no guys constantly hitting on Emily either, which was good for Alison because she wasn't used to this lack of attention and did not like it one bit.

As they ate their burgers and ended up finishing them, both were in a fit of laughter as they began quoting Mean Girls when their conversation strayed that way when Alison mentioned milkshakes. Kyle returned to take their empty diner basket away, along with their empty glasses. He brought a bill buy, who Emily took from him to pay. Alison watched as Emily bit her lip and counted out the correct amount of money to pay. Alison noticed that Kyle was also watching Emily the same way she was watching Emily.

"She's taken you know." Alison said, almost glaring at Kyle. Kyle snapped out of his trance and looked at Alison, seeing the look on her face and quickly backing away.

"Uh, are you done?" Kyle asked Emily, holding his calloused hand out for Emily to put the small black folder into his hands with the bills inside. Emily nodded and told Kyle to keep the change as she got up to exit the restaurant with Alison. Alison, happy with what she said to Kyle, got up as well and followed Emily through the restaurant and out the door.

"What was with that outburst back there?" Emily asked. She didn't sound mad, but she didn't sound thoroughly amused either. They reached her car and got inside, escaping the cool night air by getting in the car. By now it was pitch black outside, the only light came from the light posts and the moon, which was shining brightly, reflecting itself on the water.

As Emily drove Alison home, they pulled down their street and noticed something out of place in Emily's driveway. Her parents' car was in the driveway, but another car was in it as well. It was black and Alison didn't recognize the car, but Emily sure did.

She slowed down and stopped in front of her house, telling Alison to stay in the car as she unbuckled and got out. Confused, Alison watched as Emily ran up to her house and approached the person sitting on her porch steps, which Alison didn't notice before.

Paige. Just sitting there on Emily's porch steps. That wasn't right, Paige wasn't supposed to come until Sunday. Why was she there now?

Going against what Emily said, Alison got out of the car and walked towards the porch which Paige was hugging Emily on.

"I thought you weren't coming until Sunday!" Emily said, hugging Paige back.

"I wanted to surprise you! Didn't you get my message this morning?" Paige asked.

"No I was sleeping." Emily said.

Paige who was looking at Emily, glanced over at the direction Alison was approaching, her face falling.

"Oh, so you've met Alison here." Paige said simply. Everyone knew Alison went to Cape May in the summer, so Paige had to have known she was there.

"Yeah, uh, I met her yesterday when I got here. She's really nice." Emily said awkwardly.

"_Nice."_ Paige drawled out, giving Alison a weird look.

"Hello Paige." Alison said, simply.

Paige nodded, this had to be one of the most civil conversations that she and Pigskin had exchanged.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Alison said, stroking Emily's arm. She didn't want to admit it, but she was waving Emily right in front of Paige's face, and she was loving it.

"Thanks for dinner, Emily." she added, a smile teasing her lips as she walked away from the porch of Emily's house, a smirk playing on her lips to hide the hurt she felt in her heart.

* * *

**Your reviews help me by updating faster :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Under new author.**

* * *

"She's not coming." Alison said casually as she noticed Noel looking around frequently. The empty beach chair next to him, across from Alison had remained vacant for the whole time that the group had been sitting in a circle out on the beach. The bright colored beach chairs were formed in a circle with a cooler in the middle of them. The sun made their skins hot and shines brightly on the group of eight.

"She isn't? Didn't you invite her?" Noel asked, pulling out his phone frantically. "Maybe I didn't text her."

"No, I didn't bother to invite her. Her girlfriend surprise visited her a few days early so Emily's going to spend all her time with her." Alison said, frowning behind her sunglasses.

"You don't sound too thrilled." Noel remarked.

"Well she's the only girl worth talking to here." Alison said, not caring about the other girls in the beach chair circle that were listening in. They glanced at her, giving Alison a cold stare over their sunglasses. Alison couldn't care less, she was in a bad mood since the previous night. The group almost went mini golfing instead of hitting the beach, but Alison forced them not to. Coming to the beach was no better however, due to the boredom that was settling over Alison the moment they sat down.

Finally her breaking point of boredom and annoyance, Alison stood up and readjusted the sunglasses on her face.

"Later bitches." she said, turning to leave.

"Ali?" she heard Noel call as she retreated from the beach. "Don't you want a ride home?"

"No." Alison said, but she did want a ride. Her pride got in the way, so denying the ride had to be done. Noel didn't protest, leaving Alison to make her way towards the beach exit. She almost texted Emily, almost. She had composed the message and almost hit send before deleting the text and hastily putting her phone back in her shorts pocket.

"I guess you're not coming with us to Morey's Pier tonight!" Noel called, making Alison stop in her tracks. He always knew just where to hit Alison, he knew she loved Morey's Pier. Who wouldn't love the three different piers with thrill rides to classic carnival games. The funnel cake was the best though, as well as the beach hotties, but the beach hotties were definitely not at the top of her list this summer.

Alison turned to face Noel, who was smirking widely as he knew he had gotten Alison.

"Are you coming or what?" Noel asked.

"Who's going?" Alison asked.

"Well I invited Emily." Noel said, his smirk becoming wider. It was if he knew something was up, but nothing was up. Maybe Alison was getting paranoia.

Alison groaned dramatically, "That means her rag tag girlfriend is coming too."

"Well you don't have to go, I was just trying to be nice." Noel said, shrugging.

"Yes, trying to be extra nice just in case Emily decides she likes guys again." Alison said, a bit too sarcastically.

"A guy can dream. So are you in or not?"

* * *

**(Yes this is what Morey's Pier is actually like because I have been to Cape May. Most of the places mentioned are actual places in Cape May)**

Paige stuck out against the crowd quite clearly. And no, that wasn't because Alison was critiquing her outfit the moment she came into view at the pier. It was because Paige clearly looked uncomfortable with the group of people that Emily had dragged her to go meet. Noel and Paige hadn't had a history like Paige and Ali, but Noel still had a douche bag personality that shined through the pearly white smile and good guy persona. The other people there were strangers to Paige obviously, but were in the same social class as Ali and Noel.

Emily, even though she was new, fit right in with the group naturally. Maybe it was the vibe she gave off, a vibe Alison liked. It was nice, Emily seemed completely genuine to Alison. If Emily was actually a bitch, well she would be an amazing liar because she sure had Alison fooled. Everything about Emily from her outfit to her warm laugh, made it desperately hard for Alison to find a flaw. As far as she could tell, Emily was flawless, and Alison didn't know if she should be threatened or awed by her. The backwards floral snapback on Emily's head perfected her outfit. The large tank top with palm trees against a sunset on the tank top went perfect with the distressed shorts. Alison's eyes followed down past the shorts to her shoes, but snapped back up and looked away when she realized what she was doing.

Paige on the other hand was not wearing the color scheme the group was. Whites and bright colors, floral patterns and palm trees could not be found on Paige. Instead she had a white James Dean shirt on with a red plaid long sleeve tied around her waist and that's the only thing Alison looked at.

Her eyes shifted to the interlocked hands of Emily and Paige, giving Alison an uncomfortable feeling. Alison turned to the rest of the group that was there, spotting Alexander. Alison was going to have to push aside the fact that Xander had a weird fetish or something for toy cars. She pushed her way towards him, checking his outfit before smiling at him with as much interest she could muster. He was wearing shades even though it was past sunset, his snapback looked like it was about to fall off his head, but other than that, his white tank top, purple letterman jacket and shorts went well with what he was wearing. He smiled at Alison, her charm already taking effect on him.

"Hey Xander," Alison cooed, stroking his arm. "I get kind of nervous with all these rides with heights, do you think I could stick around you for the night?"

"Well of course beautiful." Xander said, smiling. "Anything you need, Xander's got you."

Alison tried to smile, as she turned and leaned on Xander. He was a good six inches taller than her, and his purple letterman jacket from whatever town he was from looked like he had never worn it. It was in really good condition.

"Ok!" Noel said, clapping his hand together. He tried to be heard over the scream from people on the rides, music, and chatter of the people. "There's seven of us, including Emily and her girlfriend Paige. So why don't we all stick together since we don't have that big of a group this time? We can hit up Adventure Pier first, that way we can get the thrills out of the way. We can head over to Surfside Pier or Mariner's Pier, depending on what you guys want. We can also get food in between."

"How long did you spend thinking about this plan?" Alison asked. A few people laughed.

"Is that really a big issue? Let's just go! We have all these rides to get to! The pier closes at 12am and it's 9pm. That means three hours!" Noel said, looking more excited than any of them.

The group made its way to the ticket booth and bought brackets, allowing them to go into all three sections of the pier and go on as many rides. The neon green paper bracelets said "Morey's Pier" on them, unlike last years neon orange. They walked into Adventureland, where the thrill coasters were. A large wooden roller coaster that Alison would only admit to herself was scary, even though she acted like it was no big deal. There was the slingshot that Christian kept trying to convince Noel to go on, even though Noel wanted no part of it. Alison's favorite part of the Adventureland was the stage where the hit radio station's DJ played songs while people danced in the most pit. Alison spent some time there last year, grinding with some guy she barely knew. This year, Alison wasn't feeling as adventurous with doing that again. The only exception she would make is if Emily wanted to dance, but her girlfriend would probably want none of it.

They got in line for the wooden roller coaster, since the line was moving faster and they could all go on at once. The way they got in line, Xander was in front of her while Emily and Paige were behind. Instead of turning to Xander, Alison smirked and playfully bumped the side of her hip into Emily's.

"So, Mermaid." Alison said, using the nickname she had made for Emily. She liked the nickname, but she also was in the mood to get on Paige's nerves. "You ready to ride this thing?"

"Hmm, I'm only going because you can't go upside down. I'm a medium thrill seeker, do you like the scary rides?" Emily asked, giving Alison a look that made her feel that nothing else mattered to Emily but Alison. Emily made you feel accepted, on a different level that Alison had never been accepted to.

"I can do all the rides." Alison lied, before she could stop herself. She could feel her stomach churning from nerves as she lied.

"Oh really, like the Slingshot? Are you going on with Christian?" Emily asked, a teasing glint in her eye. Did she sense Alison was lying?

"No! I want to have a stomach so that I can eat the amazing fried dough they have here." Alison said, as they made their way to the front of the line. They all flashed their bracelets, and made their way to the carts that they could sit in. Alison turned back to look at Emily, only to see Paige lagging behind.

"Are you coming Pig- Paige?" Alison called, frowning.

"Uh, no. I actually don't think... You guys go on without me. I'll be down at the exit." Paige said, turning toward the exit.

"Wait, Paige, do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked, concern in her voice. The only thing that upset Alison about Emily was the fact that she made everyone feel special and her number one, it wasn't just saved for her.

"No, that's fine." Paige said.

"No seriously I can-"

"Listen to your girlfriend Emily, you're coming on. Let's go." Alison said, getting annoyed. She tugged Emily towards the last empty two seater cart behind Noel and Christian. Alison and Emily got in, both glancing back at Paige to see her gone. They sat down and pulled the safety bar down, tugging to make sure that it stayed. Emily removed her hat and placed it on the mesh carry on holder in front of them.

When the guy working the coaster was given the thumbs up, the coaster began to move towards the chain that would pull them up to the top. As the noise of the chain was going, Alison looked around as she saw Morey's Pier get smaller and smaller. Noel and Christian yelled and apologized for yelling profanities with a young boy with his dad in the cart in front of them.

"Hey Emily." Alison said, her stomach flipping.

"Yeah?"

"I actually lied about the thrill ride thing, I'm actually kind of nervous." Alison admitted.

Emily smiled, "I could tell you were lying. You don't have that dimple when you lie." Emily said poking Alison's cheek.

Alison almost blushed as Emily's observation. She didn't think anyone noticed. She was flattered that Emily actually paid attention really well to details like that, but threatened because Emily would know if she's lying or not.

"Yeah I'm a little scared." Alison said as they neared the top.

"It's ok." Emily said, doing something unexpected. She moved her hand and interlaced her fingers with Alison, giving Ali's hand a squeeze. "I got you."

"Thanks."

When the chain ended and the tracks turned to go down, Alison squeezed Emily's hand for dear life as they went down. Once the rush of going down the hill hit Alison, the nerves disappeared from her stomach. The familiar rush of the wind and fast descend down soon made her laugh. She looked at Emily, who was still holding onto her hand, but looked like she was having the time of her life. Noel's yells could be heard from the seats in front of them, making obnoxious noises as the roller coaster pulled back up and into a sharp turn.

By the end of the ride, Alison couldn't remember why she was scared of going on. Emily opened her fingers and slid her hand out of Alison's as the bar holding them down came up and they exited the ride. Paige was waiting at the exit just like she had said, as the group exited the ride.

"How was it?" Paige asked Emily, as she joined the group as they made their way back to the boardwalk.

"Really fun." Emily said, intertwining her fingers with Paige, the same hand she held Alison's hand with minutes before.

To distract herself, Alison looked around for Xander, who she found in front of the group with Noel and Christian.

"I'm getting cold." Alison said, wrapping her arms together as she caught up with them. She wasn't lying, it was getting a bit chilly as the cool ocean spray came towards the pier.

"I got you." Xander said, quickly shrugging out of his jacket and handing it over to Alison. Quickly looking back at Emily as she put the large jacket on, Xander's body heat from the jacket quickly warmed her. Seeing no reaction from Emily, she turned her attention back to the three boys who were arguing. Christian had Noel's arm in a strong grip, tugging him towards The Slingshot, a ride Noel was definitely terrified of.

"Oh come on Noel! Don't be a baby!" Alison joined in, as Christian tugged Noel towards the ride.

"Stop! No!" Noel protested.

"I'll buy you anything you want from the fair rides if you go on." Christian begged.

Noel ripped his hand from Christian's and stopped. "Anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, just come on with me." Christian said.

"Like that giant Jamaican Banana over there?" Noel pointed to the hanging banana prizes at a booth.

"Uh sure."

"And cotton candy." Noel added.

"Sure."

"Fine I'll go." Noel said.

"Way to represent Noel!" Emily said, as Noel willingly was being pulled away by Christian.

The remainder of the group stopped as they watched the back of Noel and Christian's heads as they headed towards the line of people waiting to go on The Slingshot. While they waited for Noel and Christian to get on, the group bought snacks to eat while they waited and watched. Alison, who was starting to feel a little funny, only bought a water.

While everyone else was eating the carnival food, Alison was leaning on the railing of the pier, with her head bent down to the ground. She was trying to focus on her breathing instead of the ringing noises of the people on the pier. It was irritating and it made her want to plug her ears and scream as the pain in her head began to increase. The familiar headache was coming back, and Alison knew what was going on.

"Shit." Alison said, as she massaged her temples.

"What? What's going on?" someone asked.

"My head just really fucking hurts. I think it's a migraine." Alison said, as she leaned more onto the railing. She didn't get migraines often, and when she did it was in school and because of constant stress.

"Are you ok?" someone asked, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"I don't know...no. It really hurts." Alison said, as the pain increased and the noises became more irritating.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" she recognized Emily's soft and concerned voice.

"Yeah." Alison said, nodding slightly. She pushed the weight off the railing as a slender arm wrapped around her waist. They began walking and Alison tried her best to keep her vision focused, but it was becoming difficult.

"What about me?" Alison heard Paige's voice come from behind them.

"Shit." Emily mumbled. "Xander, can you please tell Noel to give Emily a ride home? I have stuff in my back seat so I can't fit more than two people."

"Wait, what about my jacket?!" Xander called.

"Just please someone get me home!" Alison yelled, getting more and more impatient with all the commotion that was being made.

"Of course." Emily said, a lot softer than when she was giving Xander orders.

Both girls left Morey's Pier as quickly as possible and made their way towards Emily's white car which was parked next to Noel's silver one.

"Here, it shouldn't be long until you're home and you'll be in bed." Emily reassured as Alison got into the passenger seat of Emily's car.

When the ignition started and Emily pulled out of the parking space, the pounding in Alison's head was still going strong. It was uncomfortable and she could barely think. Emily didn't talk the entire ride to Ali's house, which she was ok with since the pain in her head was preventing her from doing anything.

"Paige is going to be so mad at me for ditching her." Emily said, when they rolled up in front of Alison's house.

"I'm sure she'll understand. Thanks for the ride." Alison said, leaning over and wrapping her arm around Emily to give her a quick hug.

"Do you need help getting inside?" Emily asked.

"I think I'll be ok, I'll let you get back to the Pier." Alison said, getting out of the car.

"I probably won't be going back, I feel like I'm going to have to deal with a lot of drama." Emily admitted.

"Well text me tomorrow if you need anything. I'm sure things will turn out fine." Alison reassured.

"Thanks Ali." Emily smiled.

"Anytime gorgeous." Alison returned.

"Gorgeous?" Emily asked, confused.

Shit.

"It's an expression," Ali quickly covered up. "Not that you aren't gorgeous, you get my point-"

Emily laughed, "Goodnight Alison." she said before pulling away.

"Goodnight Emily." Alison sighed.

* * *

**Hey where did u and Emily go? -Noel**

**U could've had me drive u home -Noel**

**Emily's gf seems to hate me. I gave her a ride and she wouldn't talk to me the whole time. I even tried to converse with her! -Noel**

**Alisonnnnn -Noel **

**I'm coming over today if u don't answer. 10:30am k? -Noel**

Alison read the texts from Noel the morning after. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as she examined the clock on her bedside table. She got up from her bed and tried to let the cold water from the shower wash away the lingering memories of her dreams. She took more Advil so that her headache would soon subside.

Just as Noel said, there was a knock on her bedroom door at 10:30. Alison was just brushing out her damp her when he did so, making her jump slightly.

"Come in!" Alison called, looking at the door in the reflection of her mirror as Noel entered. He was wearing light pink shorts and a white v-neck and was eating a bag of chips.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Alison asked as Noel opened his mouth to pour the rest of the bag in.

"Nope." Noel said, his voice muffled from the chips still in his mouth. "I need new clothes."

"I always need something new to wear." Alison said.

"You up to go to the mall? I want to stop at Hollister." Noel said, crumpling up the bag into a ball and shooting it into the trash can besides Alison. When the crumpled bag completely missed the trash can, Alison glared at him. Noel knew that he should take care of the chip bag and fast, doing so he ran over to properly throw it out while licking the cheese dust from his fingers.

When Alison was ready, they left her room and down to Noel's car which was reflecting off the bright sunlight directly into Alison's eyes. Instead of turning down the street as usual towards the beach, they turned the other direction to travel down the street towards the mall.

As Noel went down the street a bit faster than the speed limit, Alison looked out towards Emily's house. The house looked peaceful, other than Emily sitting on the porch steps with her head in her hands.

"Woah woah slow down." Alison signaled to Noel, pointing at Emily. She quickly turned the volume knob of the radio down to silence it as Noel slowly rolled up next to Emily's house.

Noel honked the horn twice to get Emily to look up. "Get in loser we're going shopping!" Alison yelled at her. Emily lifted her head from her hands and shook her head.

"Something isn't right." Alison said, getting out of the car. "Wait here."

She hurried up the stone steps to the porch that Emily was sitting on and sat down next to her. "What's going on?" Alison asked, sitting down next to her. "Where's Paige?"

"She broke up with me and left." Emily said, simply. Surprisingly, Emily wasn't crying and it didn't look like she had been. She did look sad, but no tears was something Alison only thought she could do.

"Why?" Alison asked, shocked that Paige would let someone like Emily go.

"She wasn't too thrilled with the fact that I ditched her to bring you home. She said that I always pick you over her and that I always talk about you." Emily explained. As much as Alison wanted to feel bad that they broke up, she didn't.

"That's horrible." Alison said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I only told her about the fun things that we did before she came. I don't talk about you all the time." Emily said, rubbing her head.

"Maybe she'll come around." Alison said, rubbing Emily's back.

"Yeah maybe. This wasn't the first time this has happened. We usually get back together after a few weeks or maybe a month." Emily said, sounding hopeful.

"Well you deserve someone special, and you know who it is when you've found her."

As Alison continued to rub Emily's back as Noel got out of the car and sat down on Emily's other side, she thought about how much time she would have before Paige and Emily would probably get back together. But most importantly, how to prevent that from happening again.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me how I did as new author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the support. I feel a lot better picking up where the old author left off. I thought I would be terrible at their writinG Style!**

* * *

Over the next two days, Alison barely saw Emily, who stayed at her house and didn't want to be bothered no matter how many times that Alison asked her to go to various events. Emily missed a party and a trip to the mini golf course, both significantly boring due to her absence. On the third day, Alison saw Emily at church on Sunday morning, accompanied by her family. She was walking into church, an older man, who Alison assumed to be her father was with her, giving her a tight side hug around her shoulder. She was wearing a white dress that stopped at her lower thigh, the sleeves stopped at the middle of her arm, about the area that a T-shirt sleeves would stop. Her hair was in soft curls and even though Ali was a good distance away, she could see Emily looked hot.

As she and her family approached the steps that lead up to the white church, Alison caught a glimpse of Emily's mother, who although older, looked like Emily. Alison didn't have a chance to talk to Emily since by the time she reached the church, Emily's family had already almost made it inside. They only stopped to talk to someone who was holding the door open.

"Nice dress." she heard someone say coming up next her. She turned her head to see Noel, his hair neatly parted and his dress shirt and tie creaseless. The church organ music was playing from the inside, as if it was beckoning the people who were chatting outside, into the church.

"She is wearing a nice dress, isn't she." Alison agreed, not tearing her eyes from Emily, who was talking to the man holding the door and smiling politely.

"What?" Noel asked, confused. Alison tore her eyes away in shock and looked up at Noel. "I was talking about your dress...who were you talking about?"

"No one." Alison said quickly. "Mom got me this dress a few weeks ago." she said, referring to the baby pink dress she was wearing. Behind her, she could hear her parents greeting Noel's, and she hoped no one else had heard what she said. Noel seemed to brush it off, since he nodded his head for her to follow him into the church.

Inside, Alison and Noel made their way to the 6th pew from the front on the left, one that the DiLaurentis family and the Kahn family had been sharing since they started coming to Cape May. As they walked the aisle towards their pew, people complimented both of them on how grown up they looked since the previous summer. Alison smiled and said thanks to each of them, even though she had no idea who half of these people were, but they seemed to know her. That wasn't surprising, _everyone_ knew Alison DiLaurentis.

"Hey look who it is," Noel whispered and nodded his head towards the 8th pew from the front on the side of the right section of pews. It was Emily and her family, Emily on the left of both her parents who were chatting away. Emily however, remained quiet and was looking around the church and up at the beautiful painted scene of Adam and Eve on the ceiling of the church.

Noel waved his hand in Emily's direction until Emily saw him. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She returned by smiling and waving her hand casually. Alison smiled as well, winking before she has to stand up to let her parents and Noel's by. The six of them sat in the pew, chatting to the people who came up to them. To everyone looking at both families, they seemed like the typical golden family. Everyone looked perfect and everyone else wanted to be like them. Alison tried her best to seem polite and not to keep glancing back at Emily's pew, but she found both things quite difficult as her patience was running thin fast.

Soon enough, the people took their seats and the people in the owes stood up as the organ played the opening song. The priest and the deacon walked down the aisle and towards the front as people watched and sang along with the organ.

When the priest placed the large and old Bible at its place of honor, he turned around and motioned for everyone to sit down. Alison tried to pay attention as the priest went on about loving Jesus and giving back to the community, but Alison was having a hard time paying attention when she knew Emily was in the same church as her.

"Stop that." Noel whispered, during the priest's sermon.

"Stop what?" Alison whispered back.

"Looking back there. I know you haven't seen her in a while, but it's making you look weird." Noel said.

"It's making me look weird?" Alison asked.

"Yes. Now pay attention and stop looking like a stalker in front of her parents."

What Noel said was able to keep Alison from looking back frequently at Emily, except when everyone got up to receive Communion. She allowed herself to glance back that time.

When mass finally wrapped up and the priest released them, people stood up and began to chatter with those around them. Alison and Noel both left their pew and made their way towards Emily's. Her parents both looked up at them approaching, their eyes flickering to Emily as she smiled and greeted the pair.

"Hey Em." Noel said, smiling.

"Hey!" Emily said, turning to her parents. "Mom, dad, these are my friends Noel and Alison. They actually go to Rosewood too."

"Noel Kahn." Noel said, pompously shaking hands with Emily's father. He did the same with Emily's mother, but a lot gentler. "Nice to meet you." Noel was always a parent charmer.

"Alison DiLaurentis." Alison introduced herself. She smiled politely as she shook hands with both parents.

"Ah so you're the Alison that Emily won't shut up about." Emily's mom said, smiling warmly. "You both can call me Pam."

"Mom!" Emily said, giving her mom a 'you're embarrassing me!' look.

"Emily's been in the house moping around for the past two days. You two should take her out." Pam winked.

"I really wish I could, but my parents are making me go golfing with them today. Some really important people are going." Noel said. "Maybe Alison can take her somewhere."

"Pick you up in an hour?" Alison asked, turning to Emily.

"Sure." Emily agreed.

"Great. See you then." Alison said, winning before turning around to walk back to her parents., accompanied by Noel.

"You're right Emily, she is very pretty." she could hear Pam say faintly, knowing the Pam probably thought she wasn't in earshot. Alison still felt herself smile at the thought.

* * *

"Slow down, you butt!" Alison said, peddling faster to catch up with Emily, who was a good distance ahead of her on a similar cruising bike to Ali's. The only difference was that Emily's was powder blue and Ali's a yellow. They were traveling down a smooth asphalt road that led to the highest point in Cape May. The road was shielded from the sunlight by trees that hung over the road, casting interesting patches of light here and there.

In her pursuit to catch up to Emily, Alison watched the trees, grass, and flowers pass by in a blur as she was soon able to pull up alongside Emily.

"How much further?" Emily asked, slowing down a bit so that they were going at a comfortable pace.

"Not too far. Wasn't this better than sitting inside all day and moping around for a girl who doesn't deserve you?" Alison asked.

"You're right. This is better." Emily agreed.

"Senior year is the time of our lives! We have to live every day to the fullest starting during the summer." Alison said, as they began the incline to the top of the hill to the cliff.

"What's so special about the top of Cape May?" Emily asked.

"Oh you'll see." Alison smirked and went ahead.

When they finally reached the top, both girls ditched their bikes and walked towards the log that looked out at the town of Cape May. The log was about 20 feet long and very wide. Rumor had it, it was one of the first trees cut down when settlers came to Cape May, but Alison wasn't too sure if she believed that. It was hard to believe when the people of the town treated the log so poorly by constantly painting or carving their initials into it. If the log was of more significance to the town, there would at least be a plaque or something so people wouldn't destroy it.

"Hey, this reminds me of the Kissing Rock back in Rosewood." Emily said, approaching the large and worn out log. "Funny I never saw the point in leaving three letters on one of these things."

"It's basically a time stamp," Alison explained, sitting down on the many names. "If you come back and find your name, you remember what life was like when you carved them in. How young you were, how happy you were...how in love you were with the person you carved the initials with." Alison ran her pointer finger over the initials over the heart, which surrounded the initials "ALD + ECM", wanting to erase the etched in initials. "Or how stupid you were for being in love with that person."

Memories of Edward Christopher Moore seemed all too recent to Alison, even though they dated in the summer before her sophomore year. Ed was Alison's only first and only serious relationship, and they only became serious because Ed was good at pressuring and manipulating. Like Alison, Ed was a charmer and always got what he want. He was the male her of his school just because his parents never said no to him, and he wasn't going to get a no from Alison. Ed was Ali's first, and she kept the fact that it was forced to herself, since she didn't want Noel to go all 'big brother' and pulverize Ed to a pulp. Luckily, Ed's family sold their beach house in Cape May and bought one in Australia.

"Wow. Deep Alison exists?" Emily teased, clearly oblivious to the fact Alison was having a small amount of difficulty breathing as she continued to run her finger over the initials.

"I have my moments." Ali finally said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the switch blade that she had stolen from Noel about five years ago. "Shall we?"

She held out the knife to Emily and gave it to her as she found a spot on the log that wasn't covered in names, a good distance from her original initials. Emily clicked the button on the knife and the blade quickly popped out, making a loud snapping sound. "Sharp looking." Emily said, as Alison found a spot.

"Here, right them right here." Alison said, tapping the blank spot on the side of the log.

Emily got up and bent down to write her name. It took about a minute, but when she finished there was a large "EF" that was freshly carved into the wood.

"Oh I see, we're leaving out the middle initial?" Alison asked, taking the knife and bending down herself.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were doing middle-"

"No it's fine. This way is better." Alison said, biting her lip as the knife got jammed in the wood.

When she was done, she backed up and admired their work. Now, there was a new timestamp in the log that would bring Alison good memories. This one said "EF + AD", forever on the log.

"How does it look?" Alison asked. She turned to Emily, but Emily wasn't even paying attention to Alison. "What are you looking at?"

"The view." Emily said, in an airy sort of voice.

"What about it?" Alison asked. It was just Cape May.

"You can just see everything. Don't you ever just stand and notice all the beautiful things?" Emily asked.

"No. No one has time for that."

"Stand here." Emily commanded, and Alison quickly obeyed.

Emily placed her hands on Alison's upper arms from behind. "Just take a few breaths and take it all in. Notice the color of the water and the people the size of ants on the beach and walking in the town."

Alison watched, thinking the whole thing was bullshit at first. But when she finally cooperated and took a second to look, she began to notice things. She could faintly hear the sounds of cars below, the sounds of waves and seagulls. The welcoming essence almost beckoned Alison in, calling her back into the town. No wonder many people wanted s beach house here. The brightly green grass of the golf fields was where Noel was kissing up to some important people with his father. She could almost see Noel in his blue golfing sweater and white gold pants, trying to strike a deal with whoever his father wanted to impress. Noel's charm helped with deals 100% of the time.

There was a melodic tune of a nearby bird, who sounded so cheerful and happy about life. Alison envied how the bird was able to have such a beautiful life and be so happy about each coming day. The bird probably woke up before sunlight just to wait for the slightest sign of light, and it sand its heart out once it did. The sea salt smell of Cape May rose to her nose, mixed with the smell of restaurants cooking lunch. She could even see the church that they were at a few hours before.

"You see it?" Emily asked.

"Woah." Alison said, turning away from the view to look at Emily.

"Magical right?" Emily smiled.

"Totally." Alison agreed, a magical feeling erupting in her stomach.

Emily bit her lip before smiling wider. "Come on, let's go down and get donuts. I'm starving."

* * *

Once she started seeing it, she couldn't stop. Ever since she really looked at her surroundings up at top of Cape May, she couldn't stop noticing things around her. The spaghetti stain on her father's light blue dress shirt collar, the slightly wilted pink roses on the dining room counter, and the faded wooden table which had seen a great amount of use. As much as it seemed great, and at times it was, it had gotten to be a bit annoying.

"Sit up straighter Alison." her mom said, breaking the silence of their dinner. Alison looked away from the spaghetti stain, her eyes shooting towards her mom who was staring at her expressionless. Knowing better not to start trouble, Alison sat up straighter and looked away from the cold eyes of her mom. Everyone said that Alison looked like her mom when she was Alison's age, which usually offended Alison. She saw pictures of her mom in high school and she wasn't nearly as pretty as Alison currently. Were they just saying to make her mom feel better?

The silence returned to the dining room table, the only sound was of utensils against the plates and the sound of the waves outside. The silence was broken again, this time, instead by her dad.

"When's Jason coming?" he asked, swallowing his spaghetti and wiping his mouth. He was slouching over his plate, but not being reprimanded by Alison's mom.

"Tuesday." Jessica said, simply.

"Is he bringing the dog?" her dad asked.

"Wait, on _Tuesday_?" Alison said, shocked at how close it was going to be before Jason's arrival.

"Is that a problem?" her mom asked.

"No, but you could've given me a warning. You know much of a slob Jason is." Alison said.

"And yes Pepe is coming." her mom added.

Pepe, the family dog, only slightly made Jason coming less worse. When Jason went away, he decided to take Pepe with him, and Pepe was the only thing in the household that made things less depressing. Now that her obnoxious brother Jason was coming back, she was going to have to deal with two weeks of him breathing down her neck, making it a lot harder for Alison to sneak around. The amount of nosiness that Jason had been unbelievable, so keeping Alison's little "infatuation" was going to be a lot harder kept secret. But hey, keeping secrets is what she did best.

"Can I please be excused?" Alison asked, feeling the customized buzz in her pocket that signaled Emily calling. Before she could get an answer, Alison picked up her plate and carried it into the kitchen to drop off in the sink. Just as quickly as that happened, she pulled out her phone and answered before it went to voicemail.

"Oh my God, Emily, guess who's coming to my house for a week. Do you think I can sleep over? My house is a hell hole."

* * *

"Ew so your brother used to video record you and your friends?" Emily said, mulling over all the horrible stories of Jason.

"Pretty much. He's big skeeze." Alison said.

"Isn't that like morally wrong though? Since you guys are like...blood related?" Emily asked.

"Well... That's not exactly true. You think you can keep a secret?" Alison asked, a smiling teasing her lips. She rolled over in Emily's bed to face the shadow faced Emily.

"Sure." Emily said, looking from the ceiling to Alison.

"Jason isn't my full brother." Alison said.

"Woah really?"

"Yeah. I found these documents when I was a freshman and it turns out, my dad isn't Jason's dad. Guess whose dad it is." Alison said.

"I have no idea. Just tell me."

"Spencer's dad."

"Wait, Spencer Hastings? As in, the Spencer Hastings that plays field hockey and has a really hot and nice boyfriend?" Emily said, sitting up.

"Wow Emily, I thought you liked girls." Alison teased.

"I can appreciate a good looking guy. Plus, Toby and I have been friends for a while...but back to your brother...do the Hastings know?"

"As far as I can tell no. I think her dad may know, but I'm not even sure Jason knows. If he did, that would explain why he's always been so bitchy to me." Alison said, leaving out the ruder remark she was about to make.

"Rosewood really does have a lot of secrets and drama." Emily said, sighing.

"Do you wanna hear one of my secrets Emily?" Alison asked, smirking.

"Of course."

"I think you're pretty hot."

* * *

**thank you so much for support! Leave a review to tell me how I did! ;) the more the better and the faster the update!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You look different." That was the first thing that Alison said when her older brother Jason opened the car door of his cherry red Jeep Wrangler and got out. The last time she has seen Jason was on April break when he came back from college for a while. In April, he had long hair, tan skin, and acted like a total creep. This time, Jason had neatly kept and parted hair, whiskers, and Aviator sunglasses. Someone who didn't know him would've thought he was completely normal just by looking at him.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Jason said, sarcastically as he opened the back door to let out Pepe. Alison's beloved dog Pepe sprang out from inside and ran as fast as he could towards the porch steps to greet Alison. Alison bent down and embraced Pepe with open arms. After all, Pepe was her dog. She had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago, giving Jason no right to take Pepe away from her.

Alison rubbed Pepe's stomach, getting dog fur all over her in the process as she watched Jason haul a suitcase out of the back of the car. "Where's mom and dad?" he asked as he walked up the blue porch steps.

"Mom's grocery shopping for your return, and dad's playing golf with Noel's dad." Alison said. "You're in luck, I think mom's buying your favorite things. Sounds like she actually missed you."

Jason chuckled, Alison knew he didn't believe her, but Alison still liked to tease him about it. It was true though about their mom buying Jason's favorite foods, it was his own fault if he didn't believe it.

"I see you're still a bitch to everyone." Jason remarked, as he walked inside. Alison stood up and followed him inside, an angry retort rising to her lips.

"Not to everyone." Alison said angrily, forgetting the mean thing she was going to say.

Jason laughed again and headed towards the stairs, skipping two at a time and out of sight. Alison glared angrily at his back and huffed. She shouldn't have to stick around her house while Jason was here, especially when all he did was make her angry.

But her mom had told Alison that she couldn't leave the house until she got home from the grocery store. Her mom didn't want Jason and Pepe to be home alone while Alison was out doing "party things". As much as Alison wanted to head over to Emily's house, all she could do was send a text message that said "SOS, my brother is still a creep :/" to her. She stroked Pepe as she waited for Jason to return. She heard him moving around above her as he put his clothes in his drawers and got settled. She knew he was going to drill her with questions the second he got down the stairs. Jason had always been nosy about that sort of thing.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Jason came bounding down the stairs. His footsteps had the same heaviness to them as they hit the wood. He appeared in the kitchen where Alison was, and plopped himself down on one of the bar stools at the island.

"So, how has your summer been?" Jason asked, starting with the questions.

"Fine." Alison said, not tearing her eyes from looking out the window at the ocean.

"How many guys have you hooked up with this summer?" Jason asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"None. Thank you very much." Alison hissed. Like Alison, Jason knew just what to say to get his sister in a bad mood.

Jason laughed and unlocked his phone. "Is there a drive up movie tonight?" he asked, typing on his phone.

"Yeah at 9, after the sun sets." Alison said, leaning on the counter. During the summer, Cape May did drive up movies once a month where they showed an old movie or a movie that just came out. People would pay $10 to drive their car up onto the sand of the beach in front of a giant projection screen. You could open your trunk or set up a picnic on the beach, whatever you wanted. A lot of people showed up every year, no matter what the movie was. The movie that they were playing for June was, Grease.

Alison had probably seen that movie about a hundred times, and probably the rest of the population of Cape May had too, but that wasn't going to stop the whole beach being packed with people.

"When are you going to head over there?" Jason asked.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Because I wanted to borrow dad's Porsche." Jason said.

"Ok how does this relate to me and why do you need the Porsche?" Alison asked, knowing that a small deal was going to be made between them in a few moments.

"I'm taking a girl to dinner and dad rarely lets anyone take out the Porsche. If you helped me convince him to let me, he would give the keys to me."

"Jason, dad loves the Porsche more than us. There's no way he is going to let you take it out without you with it. Besides, he hasn't even driven it this summer. He and mom just have been using the Range Rover. It'll be a slim to none chance he would let you." Alison said. "Also, you're going to have two dinners?"

"I'll pay you, if it works." Jason said, almost pleading. "And who said we're going to be eating the whole time. "

"You're disgusting, and a car may impress her but if she finds out you drive a Jeep-"

"Yeah I know, we're a rich family and all I drive is a Jeep, I get it. I'm asking for a nicer car for Christmas, I just got the Jeep for college." Jason interrupted.

"Ok." Alison said.

"So will you do it?" Jason asked, hopefully.

"I don't know..." Alison said, waiting for Jason to up the deal.

"I'll pay you $200 and you can take out the Jeep for the night." Jason added.

"$150, the Jeep for the night, and you're my supplier for July alcohol." Alison smirked.

Jason sighed, "Deal. But I'm not going overboard with wine coolers and shit. I'm not getting arrested for giving alcohol to a minor."

They shook hands to seal the deal just as the front door opened and in walked Jessica DiLaurentis with her arms full of groceries. Pepe got up from his spot on the floor and ran to the front, barking happily and trying to jump up to see Jessica.

"Move Pepe! Look out, I'm coming through." Jessica said as she tried not to trip on an excited Pepe.

"Hi mom!" Jason said, happily. Their mom put the groceries down on the island and hugged Jason, who was waiting with open arms. "It's good to see you."

"You too. Look I went to the store and I got some of your favorite things." Jessica said, she pulled out things from the bags and named them. "Captain Crunch... pop tarts ... artichokes... lobsters for dinner tonight."

"Of course Jason's favorite food has to be expensive." Alison said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a live lobster. She waved it in Jason's face who quickly pushed her and ran to the other side of the island.

"Stop! I don't like it when they're alive." Jason whined like he was ten.

"Stop it you two! You're father should be home soon and he's going to be all tired out from golfing, he's not going to want to hear this. Now get out of the kitchen!"

"Can I go now?" Alison asked.

"Out? No. You will when you go the movie, for now I want you sticking around the house to be with Jason and Pepe."

"I think Jason can keep himself occupied with the Play Station that he has." Alison said, rolling her eyes.

"Just leave!"

Jason and Alison exited the kitchen before their mom got any madder at them, Jason had a smirk on his face.

"What's with mom being extra nice to you?" Alison asked.

"Oh, cute story. I was going through boxes in the attic during April break so that I could see if I needed anything for college and I found some files that said a few things that she was too embarrassed to tell me and didn't want me to tell dad. So she's bribing me with food, obviously." Jason explained.

"Wait you know about your dad?" Alison asked.

"Of course I do. I always wondered why I looked nothing like dad." Jason laughed.

* * *

When Kenneth DiLaurentis arrived home from a long day of golfing, Jason greeted him warmly and Alison knew he was already beginning to butter him up to take out the Porsche. Alison warmly greeted her dad, knowing that "Daddy's Little Girl" smiles always put her dad in a better mood. If she was going to get the money, she was going to have to work for it. Her dad put his clubs away and sat down at the dining room table.

"I can smell the lobster from here." he sighed, loosening his shirt.

"You know it's my favorite," Jason said, sitting down next to Kenneth at the dining table.

As Alison sat down across from Kenneth, Jason gave Alison a look, asking without words if she was still in on the plan. Alison nodded slightly, causing Jason to sigh in relief.

The plan didn't really start until halfway through dinner when their dad was finishing his first lobster. Jason cleared his throat and set down his glass. The family looked up from their food and turned their attention to Jason, who wiped his mouth with his napkin smartly.

"So I have a date with a girl tonight." Jason said, looking at his parents' reaction.

"Oh?" Jessica asked, using her "go on" tone of voice.

"That's great." Kenneth said, dipping his lobster in the bowl of melted butter.

"Yeah...and I wanted to impress her...so I was, uh, wondering if I could take out the Porsche." Jason asked, nervously scratching his head.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Jason. Jason looked at Alison, his eyes seeking for Alison as a reinforcement. It was her turn.

"She's really nice dad, someone with substance. Jason's grown up now and needs to impress someone, how can he with his Jeep that is covered in sand." Alison said, using the tone of voice that always got her way. "You should give it to Jason for tonight."

Their dad looked from Alison to Jason, back at Alison, and to Jason again. Alison knew he was giving in to both of them, but mostly Alison.

"I suppose Jason can take it for tonight. But one scratch and you're being disowned." Kenneth said.

Ken didn't even finish what he was saying before Jason sprung up from his seat, his chair scraping the floor. Alison hadn't seen him smile like that in years, maybe longer. She watched as Jason hugged their dad, noticing their dad's surprised expression as he awkwardly patted Jason's shoulder. Hugging was rare in the DiLaurentis family.

"The keys are on the chain right?" he asked, releasing his dad and running towards the main hallway. Alison excused herself and got up from the table, heading towards the main hallway herself. She caught Jason just as he was opening the front door to leave, the Porsche keys in his hands.

"Hey." Alison called, crossing her eyes and shifting her weight to her right leg. Jason stopped and turned to look at Alison, Galway through the door.

"I believe you're forgetting something." Alison said, holding out her hand. "Pay up."

Jason sighed and went into his pocket, pulling out a pair of keys. "Here." he said, tossing them to her. Alison caught them and examined the silver word "Jeep" written on them.

"You forgot something else. Where's my money?" Alison asked.

"I don't have it right now." Jason said anxiously. "I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Fine. But if you forget, you will wish you were dead." Alison threatened.

"Relax. I lived with you for plenty enough years to realize that I need to pay my dues on time." Jason said, fixing his collar. "See you loser."

And with that, Jason shut the door and left. Alison stood in the hallway, the keys clutched in her hand. As much as she told people that Jason was a creep and a jerk, he had his moments. These being one of them.

"Wow, where'd you get the car?" Emily asked as she got in the passenger seat of Jason's car.

* * *

"It's Jason's." Alison said, pulling away from the curb in front of Emily's house.

"I thought you said he was a creep and mean?" Emily asked, confused.

"We made a deal and this was part of my payment." Alison said, heading towards the beach. The orange sun was setting over the horizon, gathering people to the beach for the movie.

"Only part of it?"

"He owes me some other things too." Alison said, side smiling at Emily. "You want to play truth or dare?"

"What are we twelve at a middle school sleepover?" Emily asked, laughing.

"No but I haven't challenged you yet, and I always win." Alison said.

"Wow Alison, if I say truth you have to tell the truth. You sure you'll be able to handle telling the truth?" Emily asked.

"I don't know if that was supposed to be teasing or offensive so I'm just going to let that one slide." Alison laughed.

"Who's going first?" Emily asked.

"You can."

"Alrighty. Truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Just to prove to you that I tell the truth, I pick truth." Alison said, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel.

"Hmmm, I wonder what I should pry out of you." Emily teased. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Really? That's such a twelve-year-old question." Alison scoffed.

"Well we are playing a twelve-year-old game so answer."

"Fine. I was nine." Alison said. "My turn."

"No wait I want to know to who."

"Hey! Those aren't the rules!"

"Yes they are. You can ask questions relating to the topic until you are satisfied."

"Fine whatever. It was with Noel."

"You've kissed Noel?" Emily asked, shocked.

"Yeah. It was gross when I was nine, but we have a few other times. I don't see him that way though." Alison said, wrinkling her nose.

"Who do you see that way?" Emily asked.

Alison smirked and shook her finger, "No no Emily, that doesn't relate to the question."

The beach entrance was only a few blocks away, but you couldn't get in with a simple beach pass. To gain entry tonight, you had to pay $8 per person to go in. As Alison drove, she reached into her pocket and pulled out $16, slapping Emily's hand when Emily tried to pull $8 of her own money out of her pocket to pay.

"Ow!" Emily yelped, rubbing her the hand Alison slapped.

"Don't be a baby, it wasn't that hard." Alison said.

"It did hurt! It's your turn."

"Ok, truth or dare?" Alison asked, as they got in the line of cars waiting to pay to get in.

"Dare." Emily said. "I feel like I'm going to regret this though."

"I dare you..." Alison said, looking around outside the car. "to go steal a fry from that guy over there."

She pointed at a guy on the sidewalk right before the entrance to the beach, eating fries by himself.

"Like walk by and take one? Or take one and go? Or take one when he's not looking." Emily asked.

"You pick, you just have to get a French fry." Alison said.

Emily sighed and opened the passenger door, getting out, and slamming it shut behind her. Alison watched as Emily walked around the car and towards the man with the fries. Emily took a detour and walked behind the bench the man was sitting at, who didn't seem to notice that Emily was there. Crouching down silently, Emily waited until the man looked far enough from his fry cup. The second he did, Emily quickly stood up and dipped her hand into the fry cup and got a fry. Before the man knew what happened, Emily crouched back down behind the bench again.

Alison couldn't contain the laughter from witnessing Emily stealing a fry, it was something she thought only Hanna would do. As Emily ran away from the bench without the man noticing, she was trying to contain her laughter as she got back in the car.

"Oh my God, did you see that?!" Emily laughed, throwing the French fry she stole at Alison.

"Ew don't throw that at me!" Alison said, slapping the fry out of the air and onto the floor of the truck.

"It's my turn now, though." Emily said, rubbing her hands together.

"Hang on." Alison said, driving up the man collecting money and handing out car tags for the movie. Alison thanked him and grabbed the car tag. "Here hang this on the rear view."

Emily did what she was told as Alison passed the parking lot towards the sign that said, "Cars Enter Here." There was a teen guy in a neon orange t-shirt that flagged Alison to follow him. He ran across the sand and towards an empty next to a pickup truck. Alison drove where she was directed, made a U-turn and backed up into the spot so that the trunk of the car was facing the giant screen.

The cars lined similar to her looked as picturesque as it always had looked. With the giant screen that had to be bigger than a movie theater screen, and all the people sitting in the trunks of their cars or had a spot set up right in front of them, everything seemed perfect.

Alison and Emily got out of the truck, and walked towards the trunk. As Alison opened the trunk so that she and Emily could sit in it, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and lift her off the ground.

"Woah! Fucking put me down!" Alison yelled, struggling out of the grip of the person.

When she was finally put down, Alison whirled around, ready to slap the person in the face, but stopped when she recognized Noel's face in the remaining sunlight, laughing like an idiot. "Fuck you Noel, you know I hate being picked up." Alison said, settling for pushing him on the chest.

"I'm sorry! You knew I couldn't resist." Noel explained. "Anyway, we're a couple cars left. You should come over and pick up a few, you know, beverages."

Alison looked from Noel to Emily, and shrugged. "You in?" Alison asked.

"Sure, I haven't seen Christian in a while either." Emily shrugged, following Noel, who started leading them through the cars.

The sound of laughter and loud talking grew louder as they walked further away from Jason's truck. Sitting on beach chairs on the ground was Christian, a few other people, and that guy Xander.

"Hey, DiLaurentis!" Christian said, when he spotted Alison. Christian stood up and hugged Alison, also greeting Emily and hugging her as well.

Xander looked at Alison, she still hasn't given him back his jacket. He gave her a side smile when he realized that she didn't have his jacket, and turned away from her.

"Here you guys go." Noel said, holding up two bottles of beer in each hand, "Don't drink too much Alison or you won't be able to drive Emily home."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Alison said, taking her two beers from Noel.

They didn't stick around much longer, instead they made their way back to Jason's trunk. The air was getting cooler and it was almost completely dark now. Alison unwrapped the blankets she brought and jumped into the trunk.

"Hurry up, Grease is going to start." Alison said, patting the seat next to her and noticing the projector screen begin to light up. Emily got in quickly and sat down next to Alison, pulling the cover onto both of them and settling down.

"Truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Truth." Alison said over the beginning song of Grease playing.

"Do you want to kiss anyone right now?" Emily asked, her eyes flickering to the group of cars that Xander was seated at.

Alison noticed this, a small smile teasing her lips. "Yes." she said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the person that Emily was thinking of. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Emily said again, content with her answer from Alison.

"I'll think of one while we watch the movie, it's going to be good." Alison said, switching her position and leaning on Emily, a comfortable position.

"I regret asking again." Emily said, sipping her beer.

As the movie began and the opening scene began, Alison's attention turned from the smell of Emily's perfume, to Danny and Sandy falling hopelessly in love with each other over the summer. During the summer, Danny was a totally different guy than he was at school. There was no reputation that he had to live up to over the summer, but when he met Sandy back at school, he had to act differently.

As the movie progressed, and the jokes in the movie got funnier, Alison had a spontaneous idea for Emily's dare.

"Ok I have your dare." Alison said, towards the end of the movie.

"And that would be?" Emily asked.

"I dare you..." Alison said, pausing for emphasis. "To kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Emily asked.

"You heard me. Are you going to give up?"

"No." Emily said.

"Than do it." Alison said.

And Emily did.

* * *

**thank you for the support! More reviews= faster update. **


	7. Chapter 7

**After an an emotional Christmas episode, I think I shouldn't keep this chapter from you any longer. **

**Now we only have another month wait until the winter episodes which hopefully will emend Emison because Paige is moving...which is sad because I kind of liked Paige. Don't hate me. **

**But I did feel so bad for Alison and I am currently sucked into Chasing life. Let's go Grenna!**

**Tell me your thoughts either by PMing or leaving it in the comments**

* * *

The first thing that Alison thought about was the roller coaster. The wooden one she went on the beginning of the summer, and admitted to herself she was scared to be on. The feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach as the cart went down the first hill, the wind whipping through her hair. It was a rush, a big one that made you feel infinite, like you could do anything.

And Alison was feeling the same thing right now, as she kissed Emily Fields. It was like a roller coaster, and she admitted to herself that she was scared. This was Alison's first kiss...with a girl. Uncharted territory. With a girl who had already changed her summer and brought out a side of Alison that she didn't know existed anymore. It was a beautiful feeling, Alison finally admitted, as one kiss turned into two, and two turned into three. The sweet breath that smelt faintly of alcohol ghosted against Alison's lips as they pulled back every so often to catch their breath.

Emily's lips were beyond comparison to any guy she ever kissed. They were like velvet between her lips, slowing making Alison addicted.

Alison's hands tested their waters, as they released the drink she was holding and made their way towards Emily. With her palms pressed behind Emily's ears, she pushed Emily back with her weight. Emily scooted back willingly, the back of her head touching the side of the Jeep as Alison carried on.

As tongues met and breathing quickened, there seemed to be no stopping the event going on in the trunk.

"Hiya!" a voice said, from in front of them. Alison felt two hands on her chest and a strong push as she was pushed away from Emily. Ali had pushed off from Emily too, shocked at someone interrupting them.

In the process of jumping apart, Alison slammed the back of her head on something hard, making a thudding noise.

Alison winced as her eyes adjusted to the shadow standing in front of them. The movie screen darkened the person's features since they were turned away from it.

"Noel?!" AliRson gasped, realizing who it was.

"I thought there would be a better show going on in here than up on the screen." Noel chuckled and sat on the edge of the trunk.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Alison yelled, pushing his back with the heel of her foot.

"Woah! I only came to visit! No need to be rude." he said, holding his hands up in defense. "I see I'm not wanted here though."

He left, barely bringing any attention to what he just saw.

Or maybe he didn't see it... Oh what was Alison thinking, of course he saw it! He did mention it, but he didn't say much about it.

Alison sneaked a peek at Emily, who was sitting on the other side of the truck with her mouth hanging open. She was probably completely stunned to the escalation of their kiss which must have lasted a good five minutes, and then being caught by Noel.

Alison rubbed her temples, feeling the anxiety creep up on her as she caught her breath.

The pair remained silent, a strong awkwardness prevented the start of a conversation. The movie was a distraction, but Alison didn't find it distracting at all. Her mind was still racing and her heart was still thumping in her ears as the movie progressed.

When it was finally over, Emily and Alison packed up silently and got in the car to leave. The only sound heard besides the crickets was the Jeep's radio which was playing Journey's Greatest Hits.

The traffic of the cars leaving the beach made the wait even longer, and Alison was itching for Emily to be out of her car so that she could go home and think deeply about what had just happened and how there was still a tingling on her lips.

Emily was staring out the window, and Alison admired the way the headlights of cars lit up her skin.

From the events Noel had caused, the rest of the night was going to be an awkward one.

* * *

"Hey superstar." Noel said, coming up being Alison and plopping down on the sand next to her.

It was early afternoon, Alison had come out to continue to clear her thoughts which weren't resolved even though she had spent hours mulling them over.

"Hi." Alison replied, not tearing her eyes away from the scrawny sea gull who tried desperately to feed itself.

"Did you have fun last night?" Noel asked.

Maybe Noel was too drunk when he went over to Alison and Emily, he forgot about what he saw.

"Wait, why am I asking? You had your tongue down the throat of the hottest girl in Cape May." Noel added, chuckling to himself.

Obviously he had not forgotten.

"Noel shut up!" Alison snapped, not wanting to be teased about the situation.

"Woah! What's the big deal?" Noel asked, looking shocked at Alison's outburst. "I was only messing with you."

"The big deal is that I had never done that before." Alison said, preparing to tell Noel what she had been thinking about for the last twelve hours. "I've always been into guys, but I don't know I-"

"You like Emily." Noel said, finishing her sentence. "I get it."

"Y-You do?" Alison asked, looking up at Noel's reassuring smile.

"Of course. I mean she is super hot so kudos to you on that one. But I always knew you guys were going to happen." Noel said.

"How?" Alison questioned.

"Wasn't it obvious? You wouldn't stop talking about her, you always looked at her like you would follow her to the ends of the Earth. You flirted with her all the time, and it wasn't the type of flirting you use to get your way. I'm surprised that you guys aren't already fucking."

"Too far Noel." Alison said, as the images of what Noel just said, ran through her mind.

"Look, what I'm saying is, I don't care about all that. So what? You like girls as well as guys, it's just another thing I know about you." Noel said. "Really Alison, you're making a bigger deal out of it than it needs to be."

"Noel I don't like girls. I don't look at any other girl and feel an attraction to them, it's just Emily." Alison said.

"Ok then you're Emily-sexual! Congratulations! I'm Emily-sexual too! If there is ever a day where she likes guys, you know I will be first in line to make out with her." Noel laughed, causing Alison to smile.

"Good luck with that." Alison joked.

"So, how was it?" Noel asked.

"How was what?"

"Getting it on with Emily Fields. Her last name is so ironic." Noel laughed, pretending to swing a baseball bat.

"Shut up, this is embarrassing me." Alison said, shaking her head but was unable to wipe the grin off her face.

"Oh come on! I tell you everything! Tell meeeeee!" Noel whined, poking Alison in the side.

"Fine! It was good." Alison admitted.

"Rate it. One through ten." Noel said.

"9.5." Alison nodded.

"Why not a perfect 10?" Noel asked.

"It's because you interrupted!" Alison said, pushing Noel lightly.

Noel laughed, but his laughter faded and he became more serious again.

"But seriously. Al. I will be here for you through anything, I mean we have lasted over ten years and I have been through your bitch phases, your hormonal phases, not to mention the periods." Noel said, scooting closer and wrapping Alison into a hug. In brother/sister moments that the best friends shared, Noel would call Alison, Al.

And as Noel comforted her, resting his chin on the top of her head, she felt relieved to have Noel in her life.

After all, he did act like more of a brother than Jason himself...and she was utterly grateful for it.

* * *

July 4th brought parties, fireworks, alcohol, and more fireworks. For Alison, there was a lack of fireworks...the ones you got in your stomach. This was all due to the Fields absence in their summer house. According to Noel, her parents took Emily to visit her grandparents for the week, leaving Alison to spend time with company who were much less worthy of her time.

On the bright side, her three best friends in Rosewood had made arrangements to visit Alison during the last week of July. Alison surprisingly missed them dearly, happy to see Aria's new outfits, Hanna's large appetite, and Spencer's perfectionism.

July 4th was also the day Emily was coming back from her grandparents, making Alison excited and nervous since they hadn't talked since they made out in Jason's car. So when the first group of people started arriving at Alison's house for her 4th of July party on the beach, Alison scanned desperately for any sign of her mermaid.

"Have you seen her?" Alison asked Noel again for the tenth time. It was dark now, the fireworks were being set up down the beach a ways.

"No, sorry Ali." Noel said, giving Ali a sad smile. Emily told them she was going to be here.

The only person that Alison did see repeatedly was Zander, who tried to talk to her whenever he saw her. It was rather annoying to have someone follow you like a love sick puppy.

Finally, after a few hours of searching, Alison spotted Emily as she crossed her living room from the stairs.

"Em!" Alison called from the other side of the room, her smile widening.

Emily stopped and turned around, searching for the face of whoever called her name. She spotted Alison halfway down the steps, looking down at her. Alison hoped her outfit still looked good as she flew down the steps and ran towards her mermaid.

She took a big leap and jumped into Emily's arms, which wrapped around her midsection and held on as if she weighed nothing.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Alison breathed into Emily's neck, refusing to let go.

"I told you I was going to come, we just got stuck in traffic." Emily assured her, placing Alison down. "The fireworks are starting soon."

"Wait, Em, before we go out there I want to-"

"There you two are! Come on! Noel's lighting the fireworks and he wants you two to be out there to witness it" Christian said, wrapping an arm around either of the girls shoulders and lead them outside to the beach.

Everyone was standing in the grass and sand, looking down the beach as Noel prepared to set off the fireworks.

Alison didn't get the chance to finish what she had to say to Emily, and at the moment, it was going to have to be held off until later. Alison had no intention of discussing the topic with Emily in front of everyone.

Christian left Emily and Ali alone, but there was still a few groups of people around them who could possibly eavesdrop.

"It's chilly." Alison said, rubbing her bare arms. She regretted wearing the white tank top and not thinking about putting a sweatshirt on over it.

"Come here and we can hold each other for warmth!" Emily said, holding out her arms too. Her bare arms were also covered in goosebumps.

Alison stepped forward, feeling content as Emily wrapped her arms around her.

Boom!

The first firework went off in the sky, lit by Noel himself. Alison looked out down the beach, making out Noel frantically lighting the fuse of a firecracker, and then running away to avoid catching on fire.

There were a few more guys out there, setting off more fireworks which exploded into beautiful colors in the sky. Everything was perfect, she could feel Emily's steady heartbeat against her ear, beSting like a drum and causing Alison own heart to speed up.

"These fireworks are beautiful." Emily remarked, not tearing her eyes away from the exploding fireworks.

"They are, aren't they." Alison agreed, drawing random patterns into Emily's arm as they watched.

People made different noises while they appreciated the fireworks, laughing as Noel ran around the beach as he lit fireworks.

As people sang the National Anthem loudly overt he fireworks, the song concluded just as the finale of fireworks exploded in the night sky.

_"And the home of the Brave."_

Following the last line of the anthem, voices were hoarse and people cheered.

Alison and Emily had sung along just as loud, rocking back and forth slowly. Alison looked around as people embraced and kissed, celebrating Independence Day. But everyone knew deep down that it was just an excuse to have a party.

It seemed fit to kiss Emily, since everyone else was, but Emily didn't show any desire to want to kiss Alison. Instead she just rested her chin on the top of her head, similar to what Noel had done.

After fireworks, the ritual bonfire was built on Alison's beach, fueling the party as it continued long into the night. Alison's parties seemed to always get Emily feeling some type of way since when Alison stumbled upon Emily again, she was flat out drunk.

"Oh God, not again. You need to learn to limit yourself." Alison said, catching Emily as she stumbled.

"I'm fine." Emily slurred, she clearly was not fine.

"Look, keep your drink close to you. There are some messed up people around here." Alison said, putting a protective arm on Emily's shoulder. "Like sleazy guys hoping to take you home."

"That won't happen! I like girls!" Emily said, laughing.

"Yeah well some people don't seem to care about that. I mean come on Emily, you're super hot. You make straight guys swoon." Alison said.

"I'm just having a good time. Just a bit tired." Emily said, rubbing her eyes.

"You can stay here tonight, come on. You want to go upstairs?" Alison asked, holding onto her to direct her to her room. "You can lay down and sleep, I'll be back when the party is over."

"Is it a coincidence that you've been following me around all night or is that a signal for something?"

Alison turned to the deep voice, a large hand placing itself on her waist making her release her grasp on Emily's. It was Zander, his breath riddled with the smell of alcohol. It wasn't a sweet smell, like Emily's breath that night in the trunk. In fact it was the exact opposite, bitter and foul.

"It must be just a coincidence." Alison said, feeling her bitchy side begin to creep up on her.

"Oh come on Ali, I thought we had something." Zander said, his hands on his waist moving to her back. Alison was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but decided not to release the beast just yet.

"Well we don't Zander. I'm so-" Alison's words caught in her throat as Zander's hands slipped to her butt. Outraged, she got prepared to take a swing at Xander, but someone else beat her to it.

Zander stumbled back, clutching his hands to the side of his face. A few people gasped of yelled as Zander fell to his knees and screamed. Unsure of what happened, she turned to Emily, her mouth hanging open.

She saw Emily clutching her fist on one hand, bent over and breathing heavily.

"Did you just _punch_ him?!" Alison asked, shocked at Emily's actions.

Emily stood up, cradling her fist in her other hand. She had a look of pain across her face and Alison quickly approached Emily to help her out.

"Let me see it." Alison coaxed, moving her hands overtop Emily's to examine the bruised one. "Let's get you ice."

Alison turned back to see Noel bent of Zander, trying to help him up. There was dripping blood coming from Zander's hands which were covering his face, he must've broken his nose.

Emily was led by Alison into the kitchen where she helped Emily get ice on her hand. Emily winced as the cold ice touched her bruising hand.

Thinking that it was probably a good idea that Emily stayed away from the party, Alison brought her up to her room while Alison and Noel would clear out the people since her parents were coming home soon.

"Here, just crash on my bed." Alison said, motioning to her bed.

"You're the best." Emily said, jumping on Alison's bed and burying her face in the pillows. Emily supported her hand and the ice while laying on the bed.

Alison sighed, realizing she was going to have to start escorting people out of her house due since the commotion of Zander's bloody face mess was making people freak.

She hurried back downstairs, trying to find Noel and Christian. They were the best at clearing out and cleaning up.

Zander had left, his face still bleeding and his nose clearly broken. Noel was cleaning up the pool of blood on the ground and Christian was yelling at people to leave. It was like the three of them had an instinct on when the party should be over.

Once most of the people left, Alison and Noel grabbed trash bags and picked up trash and cups. There were many and once Christian joined in, the three were on a role. They rearranged the furniture, poured sea water on the fire until it went out, and sprayed Febreeze throughout the house.

"Will Emily be ok?" Noel asked as they loaded the trash bags into Christian's truck. The trash would be deposited somewhere else so that no one would suspect anything.

"Yeah, she just bruised her hand." Alison reassured him.

"Zander looks horrible. Emily really got him good." Noel laughed.

"That's good. I bet she'll be glad to know." Alison laughed.

"Is she staying at your house tonight?" Noel asked.

"Probably. She's in no state to go back to her parents." Alison said, looking at her house.

"...don't take advantage of her...you know what I mean." Noel said.

Alison gasped, "Noel I would nervous do that!"

"Ok. Just checking." Noel laughed, getting into the passenger seat of Christian's car.

When both of them left and Alison's home looked normal again, she made her way up the stairs and into her room. Just like she suspected, Emily was passed out and breathing steadily.

Everything was peaceful and quiet on Alison's room. Alison changed silently into her pajamas and climbed into bed, trying not to disturb Emily. She laid down with her back facing Emily, trying to fall asleep when she felt Emily turn over.

A warm arm wrapped itself around Alison's waist and tugged, causing Alison's back to rest itself on Emily's front. Realizing Emily was awake, Alison didn't protest, instead her hands moved to rest themselves on Emily's.

"Am I going to get in trouble for punching Zander?" Emily whispered, her hot breath tickling Alison's ear.

"No." Alison chuckled. "He wouldn't tell anyone else that he got basically knocked out by a girl in one single blow."

Emily chuckled softly in her ear, causing Alison to tingle in places that were not appropriate at the moment.

"Thanks." Alison whisperEd.

"For what?"

"Defending my honor, or whatever you were doing."

"I don't even know." Emily admitted. "I just got mad and did it."

"I would've punched him first you know." Alison said.

"I know." Emily said, her head fixing itself behind Alison's neck. The air coming from Emily's exhale tickled Alison's neck, and Alison bit her lip to prevent herself from squirming.

Emily's hand left Alison's side and traveled down her back until they rested on her butt.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked, laughing.

Emily's hand moved from Ali's butt to back up her waist.

"Oh I just wanted to be able to say that I touched Alison DiLaurentis's butt and she didn't punch me afterward. Just something to brag about." Emily mused.

"You're the one that punched Zander. Not me."

"Yeah but you were going to. Goodnight Ali."

"Goodnight mermaid."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! Reviewing really does help fuel my motivation to write the next chapter. **

**Apogizes for the late update, I try to get my chapters to perfection before posting. Actually i just was frustrated with this chapter and then an idea dawned on me.**

* * *

For the first time in her life, Ali didn't wake up alone. Her bed didn't have a strange empty feeling that it had for as long as she could remember. There was a warm arm wrapped around her, and a warm body pressed to her back. She turned her head to see Emily, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Alison smiled at the sight. Emily looked so relaxed and content. She almost reached out to stroke the smooth face, but abstained from doing so. Emily's soft breaths were hitting Ali's face, tickling her cheeks every time. She could hear her parents downstairs, and the loud voice of Jason as he got into little mini arguments with one of their parents. Alison didn't worry about any of them coming upstairs to her room because that was totally unlike them. That and the fact that if they did, they wouldn't flip out because Emily's a girl and as far as they were concerned, Ali was straight.

She reached over to her phone, to check what time it was, only to have Emily hold onto her tighter. Ali smiled at Emily's action, and tried wiggling out of Emily's grip.

"Noooo..." Emily whispered feebly in her ear. "Don't leave me."

"Em, I'm just trying to check the time." Ali whispered back, stroking her cheek.

"Who cares about what time it is?" Emily asked. "I just want to sleep all day here with you."

"As tempting as that sounds, we unfortunately have things to do today." Alison sighed.

Emily grumbled into Alison's shoulder, but released her grip to allow Alison to get up. Alison rose from her bed, running her hands through her hair and looking out at the beach. She sighed happily, letting the happy feeling inside her take over. Her pajamas, which ended up being exercise shorts and a tank top, were still warm from Emily being pressed up against them.

She turned around to face Emily again, who was sitting up in Ali's bed and stretching, still in the clothes from the night before. She had bed head, and Alison probably had it too, but they didn't care.

"How's your hand?" Ali asked, walking over to examine Emily's bruised hand.

"It's...alright. Kind of hurts though." Emily said, watching as Alison held it in her hands.

"You didn't break any fingers or anything?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Emily replied, shaking her head.

"Guess we'll have to take it easy from now on huh?" Alison chuckled.

"I guess so." Emily smiled, looking up into Ali's blue eyes.

Alison leaned forward, looking to connect Emily's lips with her own. As their noses touched, they were rudely interrupted by her brother calling her name downstairs"Ali!" Jason called from the foot of the stairs.

Alison smirked, "Duty calls." she said, her breath hitting Emily's lips. "Come down when you're ready for breakfast."

With that, Alison straightened up and exited her room to leave Emily to do whatever she needed to do before coming downstairs. Alison, barefoot and slightly annoyed with Jason's interruption, bounded down the stairs and towards the sound coming from the kitchen.

"What is it Jason?" Alison asked, crossing her arms. Jason had his head in the pantry and was rummaging around. When Alison spoke he stepped out and turned around.

"Did you eat my cookies?" he asked angrily.

Alison's mouth dropped open, "Is that seriously what you called me down here for?" she asked, quite angry with Jason now.

"I'm asking you, did you eat them?" Jason asked again.

"No I did not eat your cookies!" Alison huffed. "Did you try asking dad?"

"He said he didn't." Jason said.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you." Alison sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Move over."

"Why?" Jason asked confused.

"I want to look for myself." Alison said. "Now can you step aside?"

Jason sighed and moved out of the way for Alison. She looked in the pantry, pushing aside boxes and containers when she found them.

"They're literally right here Jason." Alison said, pulling out the box of cookies. "Mom must've put them in the back or something."

Jason took the cookies without saying anything, but his eyebrows furrowed as he looked away from Alison.

"Who's this?" Jason asked.

Alison turned to see Emily standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, Jason this is my friend Emily. Emily this is my older brother Jason." Alison introduced.

"Does mom know that she's here?" Jason asked.

"No. And I don't think she cares." Alison said.

"I-I can leave if I'm a problem." Emily said, pointing towards the door.

"No wait!" Alison said quickly, reaching out to stop Emily. "You're fine. Jason's just being Jason."

Emily nodded, and Jason watched her carefully. Not having a purpose to be in the kitchen anymore, he left with his cookies in his hand.

"Your brother seems-" Emily began.

"He's an asshole." Alison sighed, going into the pantry and taking out the cardboard box of poptarts. "You want one?"

They sat on the deck, eating S'Mores poptarts and watching the ocean. There was a constant cawing of seagulls somewhere in the distance, and one landed on Alison's roof when it saw the girls had poptarts. Her dad was down below, pulling out one of those set up white tents that people used at parties.

"What's that for?" Ali called down to her dad.

"I need to see if this tent is still ok for the party we are hosting in a few days." Her dad called back, grunting to open it.

"What kind of party?" Ali asked

"A formal one. Just like last year." he said.

Ali remembers the one last year. She has to dress up and kiss up to a brunch of older guests, pretend to care about their organizations and telling them on about college plans. Noel went last year too, wearing a suit and styling back his hair professionally. At then at the end of the night, people would trade some money and her parents were a bit richer than we were a few hours before.

"You wanna go?" Alison asked Emily suddenly.

"Go where?" Emily replied, frowning.

"To this stupid dinner. Do you want to come so that I don't lose my shit and curse someone out?" Alison said.

"Noel can't prevent you from doing that?" Emily asked.

"Oh please, Noel encourages it." Alison chuckled. "So what do you say?"

"Do I have to dress up for it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. But nothing too prom dress like, just a dress." Alison said. "I'm wearing a yellow one."

"I'll see what I can do." Emily said. "Will there be crab puffs?"

"Oh darling, there will be seafood of all sorts. Lobster is the main course." Alison smiled.

"Then I accept your invitation." Emily said with a proper voice.

"See you then." Alison said, her nose crinkling at Alison's comment.

* * *

"Why hello there Emily." Alison smiled when she opened the door on her new friend. "Nice to see you made it."

Alison's eyes flickered down Emily's body, taking in the pale green dress Emily was wearing.

"Do I look alright?" Emily asked, entering the lit up house.

"You look perfect! I see we have similar tastes in dress styles." Alison remarked, looking down at her own sun dress.

"Are people here yet?" Emily asked as Alison closed to door behind her.

"A few, the early ones. Most will arrive soon in their fancy imported cars in half an hour." Alison said, grabbing hold of Emily's hand to pull her towards the deck. "Come officially meet my parents."

Alison's mom and dad were greeting guests already, accepting compliments on how beautiful their backyard looked with the tea candles and icicle lights. Her dad was telling a man in a navy blue sports jacket to try one of the crab puffs.

Jason was sitting at one of the tables, his whiskers gone and his hair gelled. His suit jacket was unbuttoned, his tie was loose and he seemed to have already eaten about ten shrimp and his wine glass was already half empty. He belched loudly and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I thought we raised you better than this." their mom said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah well you thought wrong mom." Jason said, standing up with his plate to get more food.

"Mom this is my friend Emily, she lives in Rosewood too." Alison said, approaching her mom with Emily at her side.

"Hello Emily, my name's Jessica." she smiled, but Alison knew better than to believe their was an emotion behind the smile.

"Alison talks all about you." Ali's dad said, shaking Emily's hand. "I'm Ken."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis." Emily smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No we're alright for now." Jessica said, already turning her attention to a pair of people walking into the backyard. "Ah! Here are the Kahn's!"

Alison looked over to see Noel's parents walking towards them. Mr. Kahn was holding a bottle of champagne, with his wife next to him. Noel was soon behind in his dress shirt and khakis, his hair styled just like how he does for church.

"Wow, too fabulous looking girls." Noel said, when he approached. "Emily you'll definitely have to save me a dance."

Emily laughed, "What dancing though?" she asked. The only music playing was the soft violin music coming from an iPod and was being played around the loud speakers.

When more people arrived and there was a constant chatter among the guests, Alison was whisked inside by her mom to walk around and offer people crab puffs.

"They want to see your beautiful face." she said, handing her a tray.

Alison rolled her eyes and obeyed her mom for once, smiling and offering people crab puffs. As the tray was getting lighter and lighter as people helped themselves to crab puffs, Alison noticed that Emily and Noel were both doing the same thing as Alison. Emily had a tray of shrimp however, and Noel caviar on crackers.

When her tray was empty, Alison headed inside to discard it in the sink. She found Emily in there too, coming in through the front door. Alison approached her, and Emily stopped in the hallway in front of her.

"Shrimp and cocktail sauce?" Emily asked, a smile on her lips.

"Hmmm, tempting." Alison said, a smirk on her face. "But I think I have something else in mind."

"Like what?" Emily asked confused.

Alison took the tray from Emily and placed it on the table next to them. She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her into the coat closet on their left, shutting it behind them. They were in pitch darkness, but Alison was somehow able to find Emily's lips. She captured her bottom lip between the two, feeling the familiar velvety texture.

Emily kissed back eagerly, and Alison could feel her beginning to smile.

"You know, people are going to be looking for us." Emily said between hungry kisses.

"Let them look." Alison said, tilting her head to access Emily's lips better.

They kissed until they were breathless, savoring the taste of each other's lips.

"Em! Ali! Your absence is starting to be noticed." Noel called, causing them to pull apart.

"Shit." Alison breathed against Emily's lips. "Guess we better go out there."

"I'll go when you do." Emily whispered back.

Alison opened the coat closet door and stepped out, with Emily right behind her.

"Now what kind of kinky shit was going on in there?" Noel asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Alison said, slapping his shoulder as she walked by.

"I would like to know actually." Noel laughed, watching an embarrassed Emily duck by him and towards the deck to go down to the people.

After the appetizers, people started to sit down at the tables to have lobster and talk about business. Alison barely paid attention to it as she ate, deciding to talk to Emily who sat next to her, the tips of her fingers slowly creeping up Emily's thigh. Noel sat across from them, being grilled about college and sports from people he barely knew. He had to answer the same question about four time already about what his position was on the football team and what colleges he was thinking of. Alison was asked similar questions too, but not as much as Noel. He was the talented athlete in this case, and it was one of the few times that Alison was ok with it.

"So, Ali," Mr. Kahn said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "What's in store for you this year? You know Noel takes a lot about you, is there something going on there?"

"Dad." Noel said, looking annoyed at his dad.

"We're just friends, Mr. Kahn. That's the way it always has been." Alison smiled, but inside she never liked Noel's dad.

"Ah I see. You know I was best friends with Noel's mom here in school." Mr. Kahn said, reaching over to grab his wife's hand. "Maybe you'll-"

"Dad stop." Noel said, a bit more sterner this time.

"Oh honey stop that." Mrs. Kahn said to her husband. "You can't force the kids to do anything."

Alison eyes Emily, who was looking uncomfortably at the lobster she was eating.

"Everything alright?" Alison whispered into Emily's ear.

"Yeah I'm fine." Emily nodded.

"Don't worry," Alison said. "Dessert is coming soon."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Key lyme cheesecake." Alison said. "But there may be a little extra dessert in it for you later if you stick around." she added seductively. Emily's eyes widened, and grunted slightly as Alison's finger continued to trace her leg. Alison knew Emily was definitely looking forward to dessert.

The cheesecake was amazing, and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Jason, who had been the awkward annoyance of the dinner party, took two pieces. He left when he was done after getting in a small argument with their mom over manners. Alison focused on the light green dessert in front of her during the whole scene.

"Alright I would like to make a toast," Ken said, getting up and holding up his champagne glass from the head of the table. "To good fortune, health, and more importantly, Todd's cars over here right Todd!"

Everyone laughed, but the teenagers didn't get the joke, remaining quiet and confused.

"Is that Zander's dad?" Emily asked, pointing to Todd and his wife.

"You know now that you say it, I think so." Alison said. "Why don't you go tell them that you punched their son in the face."

"I think I'll pass." Emily said, finishing up her cheesecake.

After many hugs and handshakes, people finally started leaving. They took home leftovers as they wrote out checks and got into their fancy imported cars. Noel left, giving both girls a big hug, the smell of cologne filled their nostrils. The girls tried to help clean up, and Jason came back down in a golfing sweater and boater shoes.

"Everyone go?" he asked but he clearly knew the answer.

"Obviously." Jessica said, wrapping up some of the food. "I am very disappointed in your behavior tonight."

"Chill mom it's not big deal." Jason said, taking a shrimp and eating it. "I have it all under contro-"

Before he had finished, their mom slapped him right across the face.

"Check yourself before you speak again Jason." she threatened.

Jason stood up, a red face print forming on his face.

"What a bitch." he mumbled before walking off.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Alison said to Emily as they walked inside.

"It's alright. I've seen worse." she replied.

"Ready for the real dessert?" Alison asked, grabbing Emily's hands.

"I think so." Emily said tentatively.

"Then come on." Ali said, pulling Emily up the stairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Alison woke up, feeling completely empty. She had been puking since around 1am, and it wasn't a fun run to the bathroom every hour or so. It was hopelessly embarrassing to have to cut Emily's dessert session short, because she was rushing herself to the bathroom to puke up everything she had eaten that night. Emily was understanding, rubbing Alison's back and holding her hair back as Alison emptied her stomach. This probably had been the most embarrassing thing to happen to Alison in a long time.

When she was done for the time being, Emily carried her back to her room and got her situated in her bed. Still mumbling her apologies, Alison watched as Emily pulled the covers over her and got her water. Whispering good night to her, Emily bent down and kissed her forehead, her lips leaving a flutter of butterflies in the pit of Alison's stomach. She didn't know if this was because of her sickness or something else, but Ali didn't want Emily to leave her. Since Emily had slept over, Alison realized how much she hated sleeping alone. Alison didn't sleep afterward due to the frequent bathroom runs, but as the sun began to come up she found herself falling asleep.

She woke up seven hours later covered in a thin layer of sweat and freezing. It was around lunch time, but Alison was no where near being hungry. This was a dilemma because Alison was supposed to meet Emily for lunch twenty minutes ago. She grabbed her phone to text Emily, but received a text from Noel instead.

**Noel: hey, heard u were sick. I took care of Emily, taking her to a nice lunch in your absence ;) don't get better too fast**

Attached was a selfie of Noel and Emily, her hand resting on his chest. Both had sunglasses on, sporting bright smiles and flawless faces. Alison saved the photo to her phone, smiling for the first time today.

**Ali: Don't get me too jealous :(**

Noel didn't reply, and Ali wanted to go and see Emily, but thought of food made her nauseous. Instead, she read a book. It was an old book with musty smelling pages and a faded cover. It was one that she had for a while but never thought about reading because she never had time. Alison had never been a reader, there were better things to do than sit around and imagine things that were written in a book. But this book she had been drawn too, maybe it was the little or maybe it was the brief summary she had heard from her junior English teacher.

Great Expectations it was called. A book that caught Alison's attention that day in English class when Mr. Fitz was reading off summer reading recommendations. He placed a small pile of paperback copies on his desk, all with the name scrawled on the side. Alison looked up from her doodle on her notebook and listened as Mr. Fitz gave a brief summary.

Mr. Fitz was a favorite among the girls at Rosewood High School, especially Ali's best friend Aria Montgomery. The two had an on and off relationship until the end of the school year, when they resumed dating over the summer. Alison kept her secret, so did Spencer and Hanna. Alison always kept peoples' secrets, only using them to her advantage when she could get something out of them. Mr. Fitz, or Ezra as he preferred outside of school, had a few secrets as well due to his previous encounter with Alison when she was a freshman in Cape May. She agreed to not tell Aria about it if he gave her something in return.

The book title caught her attention in the beginning of the school year, recognizing the title immediately. She had come across the old copy in her attic, the same day she found out that Jason was in fact only her half brother. The book had been placed on top of the documents that had the information about Jason. The maroon binding and dustiness gave the Alison the immediate notion that it was old. She placed the book back in box, so that no one would notice she had been searching through it. After Ezra mentioned the book in class, Alison went back into her attic to retrieve the book, but never read it after doing so.

Now it seemed, she had all the time in the world. It seemed like an endless summer, but it already was half over. Alison was going to dread the day she had to leave all of it behind for another year. She opened the first page of the book, and a folded piece of paper fell out. Curious, she opened it to reveal a single sentence on the paper. It was in script, but legible enough for her to read.

"Ask no questions, and you'll be told no lies." It said.

There was a page number under it, and Alison found herself flipping to it to find the same quote underlined in black ink in the book. Alison bit her lip, lying was something she knew all too well. Whenever there was a question asked, most of the time Alison responded with a lie. Not with Emily however, Emily was different. She couldn't lie, well not often, to Emily. Alison remembered how in love the boy named Pip was with the cruel and beautiful girl Estella. He did anything for her, and loved her even when she did not love him.

She closed the note back up and stuck it back in the book, turning to the first page to begin reading. She quickly learned how tragic Pip's life was. His only true blood family member was his older sister, who was raising him along with her kinder husband. She was a mean woman, and what she was doing to Pip would most likely be classified as abuse in today's times. Upon meeting Estella, she treated Pip no better than everyone else in his life, but he fell in love with her just the same.

It was almost pathetic to Alison how he fawned for her, putting up with her mean words and powerful composure for a young girl. In a way, Pip reminded Alison of herself, striving for the approval of her mother like Pip was for Estella's. But Estella remind Alison of herself too, and she compared her previous actions to ones similar to Estella's. She liked the name Estella, it was very Victorian and unique. She had never met anyone with the name.

With only taking quick stops to the bathroom and too get some toast, Alison sat in her room hunched over the book. The words spoke to her further than just the ones written on the page. She read as Pip grew up and left his poor life to become a gentleman in hopes of marrying his one true love Estella. Her whole perspective on Pip changed from his pathetic attempts to his acts of love for her. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind.

"Knock knock." someone said, from the other side of Alison's closed door. Alison snapped the book shut, afraid it was her mother who would recognize the book and know something that was up. She almost laughed though, realizing her mother barely ever came upstairs to her room. Her parents probably had no idea that Alison had just spent the majority of the previous night puking up the contents of her stomach.

"Who is it?" Alison asked, stuffing the book under pillow.

"Emily."

"Don't come in I'm naked!" Alison teased, she was still in her pajamas from the night before. "Unless you're looking for some."

"I'll just wait until you're done." Emily said.

"I'm joking, I'm changed." Alison said, pulling the book back out from under her pillow.

Her door opened, and Emily entered. Alison recognized the outfit she was wearing from the the picture that Noel sent her, and Alison immediately began to wonder how their lunch went.

"No more puking?" Emily asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Nope." Alison smiled. "What's in the bag?"

Emily opened the plastic bag she was holding, pulling out giant bottles of blue Gatorade and a box of Saltine crackers.

"It should help your stomach." she said, handing the Gatorade to Alison.

"Em, don't you know I hate the blue flavored Gatorade?" Alison asked, looking at Emily.

Emily's face fell, her mouth dropping open. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it-"

"I'm joking." Alison said, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Emily. "It means a lot. Thanks."

Emily put a hand out to stop Alison from getting any closer to her face. "No way are you kissing me while you're sick." she said, shaking her head.

"Are you serious?!" Alison asked in disbelief, leaning back to rest her back on her headboard.

Emily nodded, placing the crackers on Emily's bedside table.

"I haven't puked in ten hours though!" Alison whined.

"I don't care. I don't want a chance of getting sick." Emily said. "What smells like an old lady's house?"

Alison held up the old book se was reading, handing it over to Emily. Emily held it carefully in her hands, opening the unmarked book to the first page that contained the title.

"Ah, Great Expectations. As recommended by none other than our English teacher, Mr. Fitz." Emily sighed. "No wonder you read it. He's attractive."

"Did he recommend it to your class too?" Alison asked, watching as Emily flipped through the pages.

"I was in your English class Alison." she said, not even looking up from the book.

"Oh...right. You think Mr. Fits is attractive?" Alison asked curiously.

"Don't you?" Emily chuckled.

"Well yeah, but it's weird." Alison said, thinking about her old feelings for their English teacher back when he was Board Shorts.

"Weird how? Because he's our teacher?" Emily asked, closing the book and handing it back to her.

"Never mind." Alison decided she didn't want to involve Emily with the Mr. Fitz and Aria drama. Emily didn't pry into it like Alison thought she would, instead she stretched out on the bed and propped her head up on her arm.

"Read me some." Emily said, her car keys falling onto the bed. Alison noticed her shirt was pushed up, revealing a fair bit of her toned stomach. "I've read this book before so I know what's going on."

Alison couldn't say no to Emily, so she flipped through the pages to where she left off and cleared her throat. The part she was on was when Pip came to take Estella the London, after he had become a gentleman.

'_Is he changed?' Miss Havisham asked her._

_'Very much,' said Estella, looking at me._

_'Less coarse and common?' said Miss Havisham, playing with Estella's hair._

_Estella laughed, and looked at the shoe in her hand, and laughed again, and looked at me, and put the shoe down. She treated me as a boy still, but she lured me on._

Alison continued reading, and Emily listened with her eyes closed. By the time that Alison was done with the chapter, she wasn't sure she wasn't to read much longer. Emily opened her eyes when Alison concluded, smiling up at her.

"You have a nice voice when you read." she said simply.

"Thanks." Alison smiled, putting her book on her bedside table. "Now tell me how lunch with Noel went."

"Oh _that_." Emily chuckled. "It was...fun."

"He took you to a seafood shack and ordered a corn dog didn't he." Alison said knowingly.

"How did you know?" Emily asked.

"It's his common first date spot." Alison chuckled. "To see if the girls he dates are into shack food."

"Look I don't want him getting the wrong idea." Emily began.

"Don't worry, he knows you don't like him that way. He can hope though." Alison said.

"So listen I wanted to ask you something." Emily said, tracing the patterns in Alison's bed covers.

"Yes?" Alison asked, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She hoped it was the question she wanted Emily to ask for a while.

"Christian's having a party, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go." Emily said.

"With you?" Alison asked. It wasn't what she was hoping for, but she was going to take what she got.

"Yup." Emily said, popping the 'p'. "It'll be fun. He said he's got a heated pool and that we should bring our bathing suits, but I feel like he just wanted an excuse to see girls in minimal clothing."

"That would be Christian." Alison smiled. "I'm in. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night." Emily said. "If you're not sick."

"I'm not sick anymore!" Alison said, thinking about throwing a pillow Emily's way.

"Ok good." Emily chuckled, checking her phone. "I better get home to my parents."

She kissed Alison's forehead before exiting the room, promising Alison that she would pick her up the following day. Alison went to bed soon after, anticipating the next day.

* * *

As promised, Emily picked Alison up at 9:30pm to take her to Christian's. Alison decided to wear her bikini on underneath, her neon pink one that made her look tanner. She was feeling a lot better today, anticipating what she hoped would be a fun evening. The sun had just set, causing the crickets to chirp loudly and the night air begin to become cooler. Emily's car was playing the pop radio station in the background, and she smiled to Alison when she got in the car.

"You look nice." she remarked, nodding her head in Alison's direction.

"Do I get a kiss now?" Alison asked, totally disregarding Emily's comment when she would've loved the attention.

"Sure." Emily smiled, leaning over to peck Alison on the lips. It made a satisfying sound, and Alison smiled when Emily pulled back to drive.

"You excited for this party?" Alison asked. "There's going to be a lot of people."

"How do you know?" Emily asked, pulling out of Alison's street.

"Because I've been to a few of Christian's parties, and they aren't what you would call small." Alison laughed.

Alison was right about the size of the party. There were cars already parked down the street and in his driveway. Rap music was coming from the back, along with laughter and sometimes screams. Emily got out of the car and waited for Alison before they crossed the street to Christian's house. Christians truck was in the driveway, which they passed by before walking up to his house.

They entered the house, seeing no sign of Christian in the sea of people. Alison navigated through the crowd, holding onto Emily's hand so that she didn't loose her. People parted for Alison for the most part, most people knew who she was and that she wasn't someone to be messed with. They made out to the back deck, where more people were. There was a few people in the pool, including Noel. Others were around it on the beach chairs, chatting with glasses in their hands.

"Emily!" Noel called, pushing his wet hair back. "Ali!"

Emily and Ali walked over to where Noel was. He was holding onto the she of the pool, his arm muscles tensing. The stripped off their cover ups before approaching him, leaving their clothes behind.

"Come in!" Noel said. "The water is great."

"I don't know it seems cold." Emily said, her nose scrunching up.

"Yeah you're probably right." Noel said, holding out his hand. "Can you help me get out?"

Emily grabbed his hand, which I knew was a mistake. Instead of pulling him out, Noel had pulled her in. She gasped and disappeared under the waters surface. Ali laughed and jumped in as well before Noel could try anything with her. Alison opened her eyes underwater, seeing a blurred outline of Emily swimming towards the surface.

She surfaced herself, flipping her hair back and spitting out the water. Emily laughed and tried to climb on top of Noel to push him under but he held onto the pool to prevent that. Her at hair was clinging to the tan skin of her back, and she was laughing hysterically.

Noel let go, allowing himself to go underwater. A ton of bubbles came from his mouth once he was under and Emily pushed off to let him resurface. The people who were also in the pool, turned to watch as Alison jumped on Emily, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist to pull her down. Emily tried to stay standing but she staggered and fell in, Alison's back hitting the water first before anything else.

Alison stayed on Emily's back, even after they finished rough housing in the water. They talked with Noel and Christian who had jumped in the pool, and Ali remained on Emily's back with only their heads above the surface. Alison's arms were around Emily's neck, and she rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

After about an hour when their skin started to prune, they got out and wrapped towels around them, grabbing their clothes to change back into when they were done drying. Emily and Alison grabbed drinks while trying to hold onto their towels under their shoulders. Alison pointed out Zander, who sat on the pool deck with a pair of guys. His face didn't look that bad, but there was a dark bruise and his face was still a bit swollen.

"Come on, let's go get changed upstairs." Ali smirked, lacing her fingers with Emily to her into Christian's upper level of his house. Emily found quickly behind, her bare feet pattering on the wooden steps.

Ali closed the door quietly behind them, making the room grow dark. The party was still continuing downstairs just fine without their presence. Alison turned around, a smirk tracing her lips as she pushed Emily back onto the bed behind her. Alison climbed on top of her, kissing Emily and pulling her bottom lip out with her teeth. Emily's hands went to Alison's ass, gripping tightly as she Alison ground her hips into Emily.

"Eager are we?" Alison chuckled, continuing to kiss Emily. She could taste the alcohol in her mouth.

"You're barely wearing clothes and wet right now." Emily said. "Of course I'm eager."

"In more ways than one." Ali smirked, parted Emily's mouth open with her tongue.

Emily's hands moved up Ali's bare back, stopping at the string that tied Alison's bikini together. She didn't pull it though, seeming to be nervous.

"What? Never seen a girls boobs before?" Ali smirked.

"No it's-" Emily stuttered.

"Cops!" some called from downstairs. "Cops! Everyone go!"

Red and blue flashing lights streamed into the window of the room that Emily and Alison were in. Emily pushed Alison off of her, listening to the sound of people running through the house.

"Shit! What are we going to do?" Emily asked, grabbing her towel and other items of clothing. She pulled on her shorts, buttoning them before following Ali out of the room.

"We do what we're supposed to do. Run." Alison said.

She wasn't new at the cops showing up to a party she was at, but it was something that hadn't happened in a while. She and Emily raced down the stairs of his house and out the front door. People were running in all directions away from the scene.

"Police! Freeze and put your hands up where I can see you!" a cop shouted, pointing a flashlight up before charging at a pair of teens.

"Let's go." Alison said, running across the lawn of Christian's yard. She could only hope that Emily was behind her.

"Ali!" someone called.

Ali turned around to see Noel running after her. His face looked distraught as he got closer, there was no sign of Emily.

"Noel!" Alison called. "Where's Emily?"

"They caught her!" Noel said, pointing behind him at the squad cards. "One of the fast ones got her."

Alison looked by Noel to see if Emily was back there, there was no sign of her still.

"We have to keep moving." Noel said, grabbing onto Alison's hand. "It's too late to get her, she's already in custody."

"What are they going to do with her?!" Alison panicked, allowing herself to be dragged along by Noel.

"What they always do. Call her parents and have them pick her up from the police station." Noel said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good things come for those who wait.**

* * *

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Alison asked Noel the next day. They were on the porch, and he was smoking a cigarette quietly beside her.

"I would be surprised if she wasn't." Noel said, the cigarette dangling loosely from his lips as he spoke. "We did leave her behind."

"How was I supposed to know that she had been caught?" Alison asked. "I told her to follow."

"She was following you, but she got the track star cop." Noel said. "Look I don't know how she's going to react. But whatever that may be, you may have a big storm coming for you."

His phone beeped in his pocket, and he quickly took out his phone to look.

"It's Em. Her parents are not happy with what happened. She's grounded." Noel sighed.

"Why didn't she text me?" Alison asked curiously.

"Probably because she's mad at you." Noel said, flicking his cigarette butt into the gravel driveway. Noel often stole his dad's cigarettes, just not the cigars. His dad would definitely those being missing. He coughed and stood up, massaging his neck in the process. "Things aren't looking up for you."

"I've realized." Alison deadpanned.

"What are you going to do?" Noel asked curiously.

"I don't know! I don't even know what's going on." Alison said, getting up. She paced the driveway, listening to the gravel crunch under her shoes. An idea formed in her head, and she snapped her fingers. "I'm going to go see her."

"Now?" Noel asked. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me Noel. I know what I'm doing." Ali lied. In reality, she had no idea what she was doing. "Drive me."

"Ali that's not-"

"I said drive me." she snapped angrily.

She hadn't gotten this angry lately. Noel didn't attempt to argue anymore, and got into the driver's seat of his car. Ali was already in the passenger seat, avoiding Noel by glaring in the opposite direction. When anger struck, anger consumed Alison. It was like a flame to gas, small and then all at once an uncontrollable fury that was hard to put out. Noel knew she was angry, just by the way her jaw hardened and her blue eyes narrowed. Her voice became sharper and her posture just seemed stiff. Bad things usually happened when the anger came out.

Noel rolled up next to Emily's house, sighing and rubbing his forehead. Alison could feel the nervous vibe radiating off of him, but she ignored it as she got out of the car.

"Don't do anything stupid ok?" Noel said as Alison walked towards Emily's driveway.

"I'm not an idiot." Alison said angrily, walking around the back of the house. Her parents were home, and she knew approaching the front door was a mistake. Instead she looked up at the window to Emily's bedroom, knowing just how to get up there. Emily's room being CeCe's old bedroom had its perks. She had climbed up there before when it belonged to CeCe. Alison examined the tree next to the house, wondering if it would still be able to hold her weight. It seemed sturdy enough, but Alison put a steady foot on the branch to make sure.

When the branch didn't give, Alison grabbed onto the other two and pulled herself up. Getting the rest of the way up was easy, the path coming back to her like an old song. Soon enough, she was pushing open Emily's window and pulling herself in. She forgot that Emily didn't have a bench by the window like CeCe did, and fell onto the ground instead of onto the missing bench.

She sat up and rubbed her forehead, looking around Emily's room. She saw Emily sitting on her bed, looking at her with bewilderment.

"Alison?" Emily asked, as Alison got up.

"Guilty." she mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Why are you here?" Emily questioned, her voice barely above a whisper as she got up from the bed.

"Because I came here to apologize. It's all my fault that you got caught, grounded, all of it." Alison said, unable to remember the last time she actually apologized for something. She also realized the anger she had a few minutes ago had replaced itself with guilt.

Emily stared at her with that slight frown on her face, as if analyzing Alison's sincerity.

"You probably should go." Emily sighed.

"What? Why?" Alison asked.

"I'm kind of grounded...and my parents don't want to me hanging out with you anymore." Emily admitted. "They're kind of pissed that you brought me to a party like that."

"You told them my name?" Alison asked, bewildered.

"No! Not exactly. They just knew I was hanging out with you that night and-"

"So they just happen to know who I am and all that?" Alison asked, the guilt quickly turning back to anger. "And you just failed to mention Noel?"

"What? No!" Emily said, shaking her head. "I told you I didn't tell them! They must've figured it out because I spend a lot of time with you."

"Be honest with me Emily, did you tell them my name?" Alison pressed, voice hard.

Emily sighed, "Maybe."

"Em!"

"Be quiet! Look it was either I told them who I was with or they wouldn't let me hang out with _any _of you for the rest of the summer." she said.

"And you couldn't have just said Christian or even Noel?" Alison asked, crossing her arms.

"Last time I checked, Christian and Noel aren't girls. They knew I was with a girl." Emily said. "I had to tell them."

"So your parents basically hate me because of what happened?" Alison asked.

"No not exactly they-"

"Em?" someone called from downstairs. "Are you talking to someone up there?"

It sounded a lot like Emily's mom, and Emily's eyes widened upon hearing her voice.

"No mom I'm just reading out loud." Emily called back before turning her attention back to Alison. "You need to go."

Alison didn't protest, she didn't want Emily's mom coming up here and getting Emily in even more trouble. Instead she hurried towards the window and sat down on the windowsill to climb out. Before she pulled herself out and towards the tree branch that jutted out towards her, she turned back to Emily who was staring nervously at her.

"You know I still want to see you." Alison said. "Alison DiLaurentis doesn't give up easy."

"Well as of right now, Emily Fields cannot be seen with Alison DiLaurentis." Emily sighed.

As if a lightbulb turned on in Alison's head, an idea formed. The black wig...it's probably still in her suitcase back at her house. She smiled to Emily, making Emily raise her eyebrows in suspicion.

"There's nothing about Emily Fields not being able to see Vivian Darkbloom though."

* * *

Emily's time grounded was over, allowing her to be able to go out and see her friends again...well besides Alison. But Alison had other ideas that would allow her to be seen with Emily, without Emily being seen with her. Emily was opposed to it at first, wondering how on Earth Alison would be able to pull it off. Alison had found the black wig that she and CeCe used to use, and made sure that it was still in the condition that she had left it in. Noel coming up with the name 'Vivian Darkbloom' for Alison's fake ID saved Alison from having to come up with another fake name for the girl she was going to be impersonating. The end of July weekend in Cape May was probably the best one, since it was the weekend of the competitions.

The whole town came together once again, pulling in tourists all over for a weekend full of competitions. Surfing, jet skiing, wake boarding, sandcastle building, hotdog eating contest, everything that would attract your local tourist and your Cape May native who wanted to show off. Shops set up tents outside their stores for the tourists who would walk by in between the events, browsing at different sea glass jewelry and beach chairs. Alison had signed up for the surfing competition, hoping to be able to impress her friend. She had never competed in the competition before, and saying that she was nervous was an understatement. She just wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

Alison and Emily decided to meet outside one of the shops on the Saturday, and although Alison was in plain sight. No one approached her. It was probably because she was wearing a black wig that looked brown in the sunlight, and dark glasses on her face to cover her pale blue eyes. She was wearing clothes that she didn't usually wear, navy blue and white weren't things she usually paired together. But here she stood, glued to her phone in her navy blue high rise shorts and a white crop top. The crop top made her skin look even more sun kissed than it already was, and the comments she was getting from guys as they passed made her want to rip off her wig to show them who she actually was. They would've shut up if they knew her true identity.

"Woah that actually looks realistic."

Alison looked up to see Emily, smiling at her in a turquoise crop top and white shorts. Her favorite sunglasses shielded her deep brown eyes, and her hair flopped over her shoulder onto her dark tan skin. The thing Alison envied about Emily was the fact she didn't need to buy sunscreen because she couldn't get sunburnt, she just got tanner.

"I know it does, we didn't get it cheap. I think it's actual human hair." Alison said, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Gross." Emily cringed, sliding her hands into her own back pockets.

"So Emily Fields, are you ready to see what Cape Weekend is like?" Alison asked, holding out her hand for Emily.

"I sure am Vivian Darkbloom." Emily smiled, taking Alison's outstretched hand.

They started to walk down the street, passing the tents of stores. There was a tent with hit songs emitting from it, the local radio station had come to play the music for the competitions. Alison competition wasn't until the following day, the men's surfing competition was today. People who walked in the opposite direction, moved around the two girls as Alison led Emily behind her. There was a variety of people from different age groups. Groups of teens, preteens, older people, men and women with children. People from all over flocked to Cape May, their pockets full of money.

"Welcome everyone to Cape Weekend!" It filled the air loudly, coming from the radio station and their tent. Alison recognized the voice as the guy who was the talk host on the radio, an upbeat guy who seemed like he has had a lot of plastic surgery just by the sound of his voice. In the background was the beat to a pop song, and after he spoke there was a cheesy sound effect.

"We're kickin' off the weekend with the men's bracket surfing competition, followed by tug of war, and wrapping up with the judging of the sandcastle building." he said happily. "If you haven't signed up for an event and wish to do so still, go to the tent outside of the town hall and register! Only one hour left to do so!"

Alison and Emily entered a tent, which was filled with different Cape May memorabilia. There were sweatshirts in different colors, hats, bags, and other merchandise. Emily picked up a snow globe, an accurate reproduction of down town Cape May inside. She shook it lightly, watching the fake snowflakes swirl around in the jar as Alison came up behind her to watch.

"I've always loved snow globes." Alison said, as she picked up one of the beach and shook it. "Whenever you look at the snow globe, you'll remember memories from the place the snow globe represents."

She put down the snow globe and picked up the same style one that Emily had picked up. She carried the snow globe towards the lady who ran it, depositing the correct amount of money to hand over to her. Alison turned back around and pushed the piece of stray black wig out of her face before approaching Emily again.

"See? Now I'll always remember the best summer of my life when I look down at this snow globe. Even when I'm old and can't remember my own name." she smiled. "Hopefully that won't happen, I never want to look old."

"Well you could just get a ton of plastic surgery. Or become a vampire." Emily smiled as they left the tent. Emily put her sunglasses back on, handing Alison's over to her to put on her own face. The sidewalk seemed to be even more packed, and people moved to the closed off street to walk instead. Emily held onto Alison's hand, allowing her to be led by Alison through the crowd again. They passed the sign up tent with the music blaring from it, cringing at the loud music that made them was to cover their ears.

"Look at all this jewelry." Emily said, stopping Alison so they could go inside a tent filled with different jewelry. There were some other women inside, examining the sea glass earrings and buying the shell necklaces. Emily picked up one of the shell necklaces, examining the white shells that were pressed together around the whole necklace. It looked even whiter in her tan hands, and she pulled out her own money to buy it.

"Good choice." Alison said, examining the necklace in Emily's hand. "It fits you."

"But it's not for me." Emily smiled. "It's for you."

"For me?" Alison asked, raising her eyebrows.

Emily nodded and placed the necklace in her hands. Alison looked down at it in admiration.

"So that you do well tomorrow at the competition." she said.

"Wow that's actually really sweet." Alison said, smiling. Her stomach filled with a happy sensation, as she put the shell necklace on. She could feel the cool shells on her skin, and smiled wider when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "I've never gotten something really meaningful before."

"Well I hope you like it." Emily said shyly.

"I do." Alison nodded, leaning over to plant a kiss on Emily's lips. "It's perfect."

Alison had never kissed Emily in public, and her new found confidence probably came from the fact she was in a wig. What people thought of her didn't matter because no one knew it was her. Emily pulled back and smiled, before leaning back in to kiss the bridge of Ali's nose where the sunglasses were resting.

"You're perfect Ali."

* * *

"Welcome to the second day of the surfing competition! Right now we have the girls 15-19 age bracket!" the announcer said.

Alison was standing on the wet sand, holding her surfboard under her arm. Her hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder, stopping at her pink and black wet suit. There were girls on either side of her, waiting for their turn in their wet suits with their surfboards. The tide came up and got their feet wet, the cold water mixing with the sand.

"Hey look at her." the girl next to her said, talking to the girl on her left.

"Which one?" the other girl asked, looking into the crowd.

"Dark hair, tan skin, red crop top, white shorts." she mumbled, nodding her head.

Alison looked, even though she wasn't a part of the conversation. She saw Emily, who matched the girl's description and frowned.

"You going to talk to her?" the other girl asked, a smirk on her lips.

"I wouldn't try." Alison spoke up, clear annoyance in her voice. The girls talking about her mermaid was making her jealous inside. "She's not interested in a girl like you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I am so sure because she's my girlfriend." Alison lied, the angry words hissing out.

The girl's eyebrows raised, obviously looking taken aback.

"I don't know if you're from around here or if you're just some lame tourist who came to try to compete." Alison said, giving the girl a look to slowly bring down her self esteem. It was one of Alison's old specialties. "But around here, things that are mine stay mine and don't think that just because you're here for a weekend to try to get a fucking trophy for your efforts that you're going to change that."

"The fuck is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I'm your problem though. You better stay away from her or someone's going to get hurt, and you'll never be able to catch a wave again."

"First up, we have Alison DiLaurentis!" the announcer said.

"Tootles." Alison said sweetly, waving her fingers at the girl before picking up her board and running towards the water.

* * *

**reviewing always helps :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**hhy left a review on Endless Summer: "your grammar is a total mess. unreadable"**

**Lol bruh ^**

**Anyway, I saw you guys Twitter convos about me updating more ;)**

* * *

"Strike!"

Emily turned around, hands in the air to celebrate her victory. Alison's face scrunched up as Emily skipped back to where Alison was. Alison was leaning up against the table, waiting for her turn. She decided to not wear the wig, opting to just be herself since they were at a bowling alley out of town.

"You're acting like that was your first one." Alison said cooly, crossing her arms. Emily had already gotten five strikes and they were on their 8th frame. Alison wasn't doing as well as Emily, and she was quick to point that out.

"You're just jealous that you aren't getting all the strikes." Emily joked, laughing over the constant sound of bowling balls hitting pins. It sounded a bit like thunder to Ali.

"I'm not getting the strikes only because I'm still sore from whipping those girls' asses at the surfing competition." Alison smirked, pushing off from the table to get her yellow ball.

"Ah, how could I forget?" Emily asked. "Number one in her age group. You blew all those girls away."

"I did didn't I?" Alison smirked as she approached their lane and held the ball up to her face to bowl. She could still see the shocked look on that girl that was talking about Emily, her large lips parted and her eyes wide with disbelief.

Island Bowl in Wildwood New Jersey seemed to be the best thing on Earth for Alison, it was as if nothing could dampen her spirits. She sighed, preparing to throw the shiny yellow ball onto the lane. The pins in front of her were perfectly in line, waiting for her to knock them all down.

She went into position, and bowled the ball down the shiny lane. It rolled down the lane quickly, and Alison's muscles ached from bowling it. The ball curved at the end, hitting the left pins and knocking down some.

"Nice one." Emily said when Alison turned back around.

"Oh come on. I only got six." Alison said, rolling her eyes at the compliment.

"Yeah which is more than I would expect from a girl who is sore all over." Emily smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right. My back really hurts, you'll have to give me a back massage later tonight." Alison smirked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Emily asked, as Alison's placed her hands on Emily's stomach. Alison could feel her muscles tense under her fingers.

"Mhmmm." Alison smiled. "Word on the street says you're good at them."

"And who says that?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes while trying to keep a cool demeanor under Alison's touch.

"No one. But I wanted to see if you'd play along." Alison smiled.

They continued to bowl until the end of the 10th frame, laughing at meaningless things in between. Emily won with 143, beating Alison by 30.

"You hungry?" Emily asked, picking up her ball to put away.

Alison nodded, "I hear they have really good wings and beer here."

"Yes and because we're both underage, we will only be having the wings." Emily said.

"I brought my fake." Alison suggested.

"Yeah but I didn't. And I don't feel like getting arrested again for consumption of alcohol underage. I was lucky I got off with a warning." Emily said.

Alison sighed, "Fine. Do you want me to go get them?"

"I can if you want." Emily offered.

"No I got it. You just sit there and be hot." Alison said, reaching into her bag for her wallet.

Emily smiled, sitting down at the table by their lane with the weird chairs. Alison glanced at her one last time before, walking over to the bar area. She passed the pool tables, dodging the men who laughed too hard and smelt like cigar smoke. She placed her order, going for the hot wings instead of the mild. She didn't want to wimp out and get mild, she had to look like she could handle it. She waited impatiently for the wings and the drinks she ordered alongside them, trying not to listen to the men who were talking about the Phillies game.

She turned around to look back at Emily, startled to see that Emily wasn't sitting alone like she expected. A girl was sitting with her back to Alison, directly across from Emily. Alison caught sight of Emily's face, her face hardening when she saw Emily was laughing. The wings couldn't come fast enough, and Alison almost yelled at the bartender to hurry up.

When she got the tray and cans of soda, her next destination was back to the table where the unwanted girl was sitting in her seat. Alison could feel her bitch side creeping up on her, couldn't anyone keep their hands off what was hers?

"You're in my seat." Alison said hardly, staring at the top of the girls' head. Her dark brown hair annoyed Alison.

The girl looked up, and Alison's mouth almost fell open in surprise. No this was not happening. It was the girl from the surfing competition, what was she doing here?

"Oh sorry I didn't realize." the girl said, smiling. Her deep voice and pale skin didn't fit, and Alison's grip on the tray strengthened.

"Yeah well now you do. So move." Alison said.

The girl got up, moving to the seat next to Emily before plopping down next to her. This girl has some nerve. Alison placed the tray down along with the cans, sitting down in the seat the girl previously occupied.

"What are you doing here?" Alison asked.

"You know her?" Emily asked.

"My dad own this place, I'm on my break right now. I just came to say hi." the girl said defensively.

"Wait I'm so confused." Emily said. "How do you know each other?"

"Surfing competition." the girl answered.

"Yeah and I whooped you ass." Alison said.

"Barely." the girl said. "I see you're as arrogant as you were in the waves."

Alison frowned, she wasn't arrogant. She was just proud, why was this girl making her feel threatened?

"Who are you?" Alison asked. This girl was definitely being placed on the top of Alison's 'make life miserable' list.

"You don't remember?" the girl asked, a sculpted eyebrow raising.

"I don't remember meaningless people." Alison remarked.

"Ouch." the girl said. "It's Sydney. Sydney Driscoll."

Alison nodded, writing Sydney's name at the top of her list in her head. Right before Jenna and Paige.

"Sydney was just telling me about how she swims on her high school team too." Emily said happily, disregarding the tension between Sydney and Alison.

"Yeah, I freestyle. But my time is nothing in comparison to yours." Sydney said.

"Well you're going to be a junior too, so that's plenty of time to improve." Emily said. Emily was too friendly with everyone, and Alison wished Emily would see through this girl.

Sydney smiled upon Emily's compliment, and Alison looked between them with distaste.

"So how long have you both been dating?" Sydney asked, and Alison froze.

"Dating?" Emily asked. "No we aren't official or anything."

"Oh, that's not what Alison said at the surf competition." Sydney said, glancing at Alison as she leaned on the table.

Emily looked at Alison, her warm brown eyes examining her. Alison felt extremely uncomfortable being put on the spot, hating the feeling of being caught up in a lie. Sydney seemed to feel triumphant enough in making Alison slip up, and pointed at the hot wings before them.

"Mind if I try one?" she asked. "You guys should probably eat them or they'll get cold."

"Right." Emily said, tearing her eyes away from Alison to look at the wings. She reached a hand out and picked one up, holding the red wing in her finger before taking a bite.

Sydney followed after her, also taking a bite into her red wing. Alison decided to watch, already losing her appetite. Island Bowl had immediately become the worst thing in the world.

Emily, noticing Alison's expression, frowned and gave her a side smile. She mouthed, 'are you alright?' to Alison when Sydney wasn't paying attention. Alison nodded, she wasn't about to start anything. She didn't want Emily thinking she was a drama queen, even though she secretly was one though. Instead she cracked open her Sprite and took a small sip, the bubbles tickling her throat as they went down. Alison wondered why she didn't pick another place to go with Emily, and why she had to insist on going bowling.

"I'd stay longer, but I think my break has just run up." Sydney said, looking over at the front counter. "Where you guys from anyway? You know when you're not here in the summer."

"Rosewood." Emily answered happily.

"Why?" Alison asked, wondering why this girl seemed like she was prying.

"I was only wondering. My dad was thinking of selling the business and moving. Maybe we'll come to Rosewood if I suggest it, you never know. If they have as kick ass of a swim team as Emily here says, I'm definitely down." Sydney said as she stood up. "See you around."

Alison prayed that she wouldn't see her around. Not ever again. She watched Sydney until she left her vision, turning back to Emily who was watching Alison.

"You're upset." Emily pointed out.

"I'm fine." Alison replied.

"You're lying." Emily said. "What's bothering you?"

Alison didn't even try to cover up the lie anymore, instead she sighed and leaned one of her arms on the table. Where did she even begin with her issues on this Sydney girl?

"You know if I eat these wings myself, I'm going to be in the bathroom for like four hours and there will be no massage for you so you probably should eat a few." Emily remarked.

"I don't know. I'm not hungry." Alison replied, shaking her head.

Emily frowned, placing on me of the finished wings back in the tray.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Alison said.

"You're obviously not, you were hungry like five minutes ago." Emily said.

"I'm just getting a weird vibe from that girl. That's all." Alison snapped.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise due to Alison's outburst. Alison sighed, regretting getting worked up over what was probably nothing.

"Can we just go home?" Alison sighed, not wanting to deal with all the people tonight.

Emily looked at Alison, her tongue darting out to lick the hot sauce off her lips. It was as if she was contemplating what Alison said. At last she sighed and reached for a napkin in the table, wiping her fingers from the orange sauce.

"Yeah of course." Emily said quietly, standing up while still wiping her hands.

Alison's eyes followed her as she stood up, following suit. She still felt a mix of emotions from Sydney's unexpected and definitely unwanted visit. She took off her bowling shoes quickly, replacing her them with her normal shoes. She glanced at Emily, who was lacing up her converse quickly.

Emily pulled on her jacket and nodded at Alison for her to follow. Alison followed behind her as they made their way towards the exit of the bowling alley.

"Come back anytime." Sydney's deep voice spoke up as they walked by. Alison turned to see her leaning on the counter, a small smirk on her face.

Alison glared at her, hoping to bring words across through her glare than actual words. Sydney seemed to take what Alison did as a joke, since she waved her fingers teasingly at Alison.

"See you soon." she said, as Alison walked through the glass door.

* * *

"Guess. What." Noel said, jumping over the lawn chair and plopping down next to where Alison and Emily were sitting on the beach. His blue collared shirt was unbuttoned and his drying hair clung to his face as beads of water dripped down his face.

"What?" Emily asked, looking at Noel, who was positioned on her left. Ali leaned forward, to try to get a better view of her closest guy friend. Even though it was the following day and both girls were starting to act like neither of them had a stick up their ass, Alison couldn't help but observe Emily's actions to make sure she wasn't mad. For some reason, Ali cared a lot about how she felt towards her.

"Tickets." Noel said, holding his arms out like they were supposed to start worshipping the ground they sat on.

"Tickets?" Alison asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes! As in Philadelphia Phillies tickets! Cmon they're playing the Padres!" Noel said excitedly. "I got six tickets from my dad. Great seats behind the dug out."

"Are you sure you don't want to give your tickets to someone who you know...is an avid baseball fan? Honestly I only know the basics." Emily said.

"Of course not! It's my present and I want my closest friends to be there. Even if they can't tell the different between a foul and a hit." Noel smiled.

"When is it?" Alison asked, leaning into Emily subconsciously.

"Saturday. I invited Christian too, and we get to bring dates." Noel said. "And you two are each other's date because nobody ships you two together more."

"Wow Noel actually knows what that word means." Alison said, teasingly as she gently rested one of her hands on Emily ms bare thigh. Her skin was smooth to the touch, and she looked at Emily's reaction through her sunglasses. Emily didn't react at all.

"I looked them up on Urban Dictionary. Anyway it's about an hour and a half drive to the stadium since we have to go back to Pennsylvania but I think we should be alright if we leave around noon." Noel explained.

"I'll go under one condition." Alison said, holding out her finger.

"Anything." Noel said.

"Whoever your dates are, they aren't carpooling with us. No offense but your dates can get pretty annoying and I don't need to be stuck in a car with them for a long period of time." Alison said, causing Emily to stifle a laugh next to her. A bubbly sensation filled Ali's stomach, causing her to smile at the fact she made Emily laugh.

"Alright fine." Noel sighed. "That means you two are driving together and Christian will carpool with me with our dates."

"Perfect." Alison smiled.

"Do you even know anything about baseball Ali?" Emily asked, looking at her through her sunglasses.

"She didn't tell you?!" Noel laughed. "Ali's a secret nerd when it comes to baseball, especially her favorite team. She can name everyone on the Phillie's roster and most of the pitchers."

"Shut up!" Ali said, embarrassed by Noel telling practically the whole beach that she was a secret need for baseball.

"I'm sorry I had to." Noel said, laughing hysterically.

She looked over at Emily, prepared to see Emily laughing as well. She wasn't, maybe smiling a little but she didn't seem at all phased by Ali's secret nerd activities.

"Maybe you can teach me some things about baseball while we're there." Emily suggested.

"If you're lucky." Alison winked, leaning closer to Emily. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, which was a bold move for her.

She swear Emily's cheeks grew red as she pulled back, but that might've been sunburn. Well, Alison was going to choose to believe the first choice if it was sunburn or not.

* * *

You know that sound a baseball park makes on like the organ or something? You know to get the crowd going? Yeah that's what Alison heard on top of the constant chatter of fans getting ready to take their seats. People were juggling beers and different overpriced ball park foods already and the game hadn't even started yet.

Philadelphia was one of Alison's favorite places besides Cape May. Rosewood came dead last on a spectrum of her favorite places. Philadelphia was full of people like New York or Chicago, except it wasn't as city like. There weren't skyscrapers everywhere or lack of grass. The people minded their own business and didn't pay any attention to you unless you specifically called it upon yourself.

She and Emily's outfits made them perfectly in sync. To prepare for the game, Alison took Emily out to get her Phillies gear even when Emily protested.

"You have to look like you belong there." Alison reasoned as she threw a red pin striped Phillies player's jersey at Emily for her to put on.

Emily looked very appealing in her white high rise shorts, and red tank top. She wore the players jersey that Ali threw at her overtop the tank top, leaving it unbuttoned. Her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, the top of her head covered by a red Phillies hat. Alison even convinced her to wear Phillies socks and underwear. Just don't ask her how she managed to pull that one off.

Alison on the other hand wore the same gear she wore every time to a Phillies game. Her dad had gotten her the Phillies away game jersey, which was similar to Emily's minus the pinstripes and the fact Ali's was dark gray. The jersey was for Roy Halliday and Ali was lucky enough to get it signed by the pitcher himself. He called Ali pretty as he signed the loopy signature on her back, handing the sharpie back to her before moving onto the next fan. It may not have been much, but it was one of the top ten greatest moments of her life. On top of the jersey, Alison fishtail braided her hair and put on her red Phillies hat backwards and threw on a pair of sunglasses. The game was about to begin in a few minutes, and she and Emily hadn't found their seats where they would find Noel and Christian with their dates.

"So where are the seats?" Emily asked, looking down at the tickets for where they would be sitting. Noel had given them to the pair the night before.

"Should be in section 25. If we go this way I think we can get there in time." Alison said, looking around the ball park. A crowd of people were coming towards them, booing at the people in Packer's jerseys. Alison knew the likelihood of getting lost in the crowd if they went through it, so she grabbed onto Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers before tugging Emily along towards the appropriate section.

She was nervous of people watching them at first, judging the fact they were holding hands. But as she looked around, she realized that no one seemed to be paying any attention to them because they were holding hands. In fact they didn't seem to care, and that's why Alison loved Philadelphia.

Emily squeezed Alison's hand as they passed through the crowd and made their way toward section 25. It was a short walk, but Alison wished it was longer so that she could continue to hold Emily's hand. Their fingers separated once they reached the man who was taking people to their seats. Alison approached him, holding out the two tickets for him. He took them without a second thought and motioned them to follow him to their seats.

They walked closer and closer to the beautiful field, and Ali was amazed by the quality of it. Sometimes she wished she had played softball growing up instead of the stupid piano her mom made her play.

As they got to their seats, they saw Noel and Christian hadn't arrived yet. Their dates missing as well. They must've been running behind too. Alison and Emily took their seats next to each other, and Alison quickly slipped her hand into Emily's. For some reason it just felt comforting.

"Where's Noel?" Emily frowned, leaning to look at Ali.

"No idea." Ali said, stroking Emily's hand with the pad of her thumb. "It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't show up at all."

Emily laughed lightly as Alison leaned her head on her shoulder. She swore the essence of being in the ball park made her more confident. Not that she wasn't, it was just the whole girl thing that got her nervous. It was weird how she only found Emily appealing, and didn't find herself looking at any other girls that way.

"You know what would make this game even better?" Ali asked, lifting her head off Emily's shoulder.

"What? Overpriced food?" Emily teased.

"Yes but that's not what I was going for." Alison smiled.

"Ok than what?" Emily asked.

Smiling, a new rush of confidence overcame Alison. Acting on her wants, her hand came up and rested itself behind Emily's neck and pulled her face down to her lips. She enclosed Emily's bottom lip between hers slightly, realizing she was actually kissing Emily in public. And at the moment, she didn't care. The kiss didn't go far, probably because if they started making out then people would get uncomfortable. It was nice none the less, and Alison pulled back with the tip of her nose still touching Emily's.

"We have arrived!"

Alison moved away to get both of them plenty of space as Noel, Christian, and their dates followed them down the concrete steps to their seats. Hopefully, no one saw anything and Alison hoped it remained that way.

Both girls stood up to allow the people to try to get into their seats by filing by. Alison's wasn't paying attention much to their faces, instead she looked out onto the freshly mowed grass of the field and the giant jumbotron.

"Oh we have to introduce our dates." Noel said to Christian.

"Right. Ali and Em, this is Kylie Damberg." Christian said, placing his hand on the shoulder of a blonde girl with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ali mumbled, but it wasn't nice to meet her.

"And this is mine. Alison, Emily. This is Sydney Driscoll. My date."

Alison's eyes snapped over to Noel, watching as she stepped into view. When she said she would see them again, she meant it.

"Glad to see you both." she smiled, as Alison's jaw dropped.

* * *

**I actually like Sydney in the tv series. She's obviously got a lot of secrets on the show...plus she's hot.**

**Lol bye.**

**Hope you guys are excited for the Emison phone call next week. You know I am :)**

**reviewing is cool too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The reason there wasn't a massage scene is because a massage never happened.**

* * *

She trusted Emily, but she didn't trust Sydney. Ali didn't want to stir the pot by bringing up the fact she felt threatened by Sydney, usually that sort of thing didn't turn out well for her and it was time she stopped acting like a child and more like the adult she was going to become. She didn't want to bring it up to Emily because, they weren't actually dating. Sure they were a thing, at least that's what Alison hoped, so she had no authority to be possessive over Emily. She just couldn't help herself.

Ali sat next to Emily in the plastic seats of the ball park, trying to sort out her thoughts while waiting for the first pitch. She stared forward, not trusting herself to look in Emily's direction, since Sydney was right next to her. Ali felt torn, all she wanted to do was go total bitch mode on Sydney, but didn't want Emily to think differently of her. There was the possibility that Emily would totally get turned off if she thought Alison was crazy possessive and Alison wanted no part of that. So instead, her hand slowly made its way toward Emily's and carefully intertwined their fingers.

She saw Emily look down at their hands out of the corner of her eye, and shifted in her seat. Why was Emily acting so differently lately?

It was another thing Alison had thought about. It used to be she and Emily basically all over each other, one of them always having a part of their body on the other to keep some sort of contact. But now, it seemed like she was losing interest. Maybe Alison was going crazy, maybe she was overreacting. She and Emily wouldn't keep as close of a contact anymore, and Emily seemed withdrawn. The thought of Emily losing interest in her nagged Alison in the back of her head, and it only got worse when Emily suddenly pulled her hand out of Alison's.

Emily looked over at Alison, standing up in her seat. What was she doing?

"Are you going to stand up and take pride in our country or are you going to just sit there?" Emily asked.

Alison frowned, looking around as nearly everyone in ballpark began standing up if they weren't already. It dawned on her as people began removing their baseball caps, that someone was going to sing the national anthem. Quickly, Ali rose to her face and scolded herself for being concerned on why Emily let go of her hand. She continued to scold herself as someone from some choir sang the national anthem. The only sound in the whole ball park was the girl singing the national anthem, and the slight breeze that made Alison shiver slightly.

When the anthem was over, Alison sat back down as the organ music began playing again around the ball park.

"Alright everyone! Place your bets! Five dollars come on!" Christian said, shaking his baseball cap in front of everyone.

"Bets for what?" Emily asked, looking down at the cap in front of her.

"Christian likes to do this thing where everyone bets what they think the final score will be and whoever is closest gets all the money." Ali explained, as she pulled out five dollars from her wallet. It was a fun game to play even though she never won, but she had gotten close once before. She, Christian, and Noel had been doing the bet since they were in sixth grade and would come with Christian's dad. Noel and Alison's parents were never in to baseball or sports for that matter. The closest her dad got to sports was buying her the Phillie's away jersey.

Alison took the black Sharpie from Christian's outstretched hands and used her thigh as a surface to write on the money. On the money she wrote, "**Ali: 7-3 Phillies"**. Her loopy handwritten was scrawled across Abe Lincoln's printed face. She capped the marker and put the money in the hat, not caring that she defaced a five dollar bill. She handed the marker to Emily, who wrote down her name and score. "**Emily: 4-1 Phillies"**

"Phillies fan?" Christian asked, as Emily placed the money in his hat.

"Um, I don't really follow all of that." Emily admitted. "Only Olympic swimming when that comes on every four years, and field hockey because one of my friends plays it."

"Really?" Alison asked. "One of my friends does too! Who's your friend?"

"Spencer Hastings." Emily said, as she handed the pen to Sydney next to her. Alison noticed the unnecessary hand contact as they passed the pen, but averted her eyes quickly.

"Really? That's one of my best friends. How do you know her?" Alison asked.

"Oh she was in my French class, and I know her through her boyfriend Toby. He's another one of my good friends." Emily said.

"I didn't know you guys were friends." Alison said, although she vaguely remembers Spencer occasionally saying the name 'Emily' and scolds herself for not paying good attention.

"I didn't know you were either." Emily said.

"Seriously Sydney? You're rooting for the Packers?" Ali hears Christian ask as Sydney folds her money and places it in the hat.

"No, but you guys are all picking the home team. There's a chance the Packers could win." Sydney said, defending herself.

"We'll see about that, Driscoll." Noel said, giving her a side smirk and opening the marker so he can write his guess.

Alison turns her attention back to Emily, who's looking at the field that the home team just took. Their white jerseys with thin red pinstripes shine brightly in the setting sun as each player goes to their designated position on the field. They heard Noel cheer and shout Roy Halliday's name as he takes the pitcher's mound to throw a few warm up pitches.

"Spencer really never talked about me at all?" Alison asked. She was a little hurt by the fact Spencer never seemed to talk to her, but knowing how she can be to her friends sometimes, she's not surprised that Spencer refrains from talking about her.

"Not really." Emily shrugged.

"Do you know any of my other friends?" Alison asked. "Aria or Hanna?"

"Yeah I know them. I was in your biology class in sophomore year and Hanna was my lab partner when you decided you wanted to sit with some guy on the football team." Emily said.

"Not my finest moments." Alison said, almost cringing at the memory of the first day of sophomore year. Was she really that big of a bitch?

"And I know Aria from gym class in freshman year." Emily said.

"I really don't pay attention, do I?" Alison asked out loud.

Emily didn't answer, and Alison assumed what she would've said if she had answered. Emily's attention was being turned from Alison to Sydney as Sydney strike up a conversation with her. Alison straightened up in her seat, watching as the first pitch of the game was thrown. Strike. The leadoff batter for the Packers tried to hit Roy Halliday's first pitch, but swung and came up empty. Alison's eyes were on the game, but her mind was else where. It seemed like she and Emily's relationship was back at square one almost. She couldn't stop thinking about what she did wrong.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see who had texted her.

**Hanna: hey Ali. we can come down on monday to friday, aria finally got her parents to agree. that cool with you?**

She had barely spoken to any of her friends back home, and almost forget that they were planning to come spend a few days up in Cape May with her. She had been so engrossed with Emily that she didn't even bother to see how her friends summers were going, even though she already knew exactly what they were doing.

Hanna was babysitting, starting to save up money for college while still seeing her boyfriend Caleb, who was working at a summer camp for the summer and in desperate need of a haircut.

Aria was either seeing her English teacher behind everyone's back, or she was backtracking and telling him that their relationship wasn't appropriate. Ezra Fitz, the young English teacher every girl seemed to love was secretly dating Aria (or not depending on the day), but it wasn't his first underage relationship. _Been there done that._ Alison almost groaned.

As for Spencer, she was looking into colleges already and spending her time studying for their senior year. She was very prepared to go off to some prestigious college and get away from the hell hole called Rosewood. Her boyfriend Toby, who had just graduated from Rosewood High School was getting ready to go to college out of state. Toby was the only reason that Spencer stuck around in Rosewood, and everyone knew that. Absolutely nothing happened in Rosewood. A murder had been unspoken of in years.

Sometimes Alison wished someone would do something interesting in town. Like murder someone or black mail someone to a point that the person being blackmailed faked their death and ran away from home for two years because they were scared of their stalker and didn't tell anyone that they were alive until they needed to because they need help finding out who their stalker is. Alison wasn't sure if she read that scenario in a book somewhere...or maybe it was a TV show.

**Ali: yeah i think you can. my parents will be cool with it, and i'm sure noel will be surprised to see aria.**

Noel and Aria had a bit of a thing going on during junior year. It was quite clear that Noel was smitten for Aria, especially during math class when he would always willingly help her solve the problems. Aria never really noticed Noel in that way, since she was too busy with her on again off again relationship with her English teacher. Alison had a theory that Aria was the only girl that Noel every _truly_ liked, since Aria had been his only girlfriend besides Jenna and Mona. _That_ had been two completely separate but equally horrific nightmares. Sometimes she just wanted to blind Jenna, she was so observant of things that Ali did. Especially while she dated Noel. Why was it he always picked the wrong girls besides Aria? Like Sydney, who reminded Alison of Jenna vaguely. At least both lasted for a short time. When Noel and Aria finally started dating, Alison thought they would end up together. That was, until Aria decided to give it a go with Ezra again. Alison didn't like having to comfort Noel, especially after Aria had broken up with him.

**Hanna: haha well she hasn't seen ezra all summer. is noel seeing anyone?**

**Ali: not really. but we're at a baseball game rn and this god awful bitch is his date. she's so annoying.**

**Hanna: hang in there ali. we'll see you on monday. have fun at the game!**

Alison didn't respond, stowing her phone in her pocket as the half inning ended. The Phillies ran off the field so that they could go up to bat, and the Packers began running out on the field with the mitts and baseball caps. Emily and Sydney were still talking and it was becoming pretty annoying since they were basically ignoring both their dates. Noel didn't seem to mind, since he talked with Christian and his date. Alison wasn't in a good spot to take to either of them, so she got up and quickly moved through the seats to join their conversation. If that's how it was going to be, than the baseball game wasn't going to be the only game going on in this ball park.

* * *

"I think I got what you wanted," Noel said as he handed Alison what she asked for. "Hotdog with the works, pink lemonade. Wait who's this coke for?"

"Me." Sydney said, taking the coke bottle from his hand. "Did you get my soft pretzel?"

"Shit." Noel muttered. "I'll be back."

Noel quickly ran back up the concrete steps towards the food stands to get Sydney her soft pretzel. Once he was out of sight, Christian turned to the girls and flicked his wrist while making the sound of a whip.

"Noel is whipped." he said, making the noise again.

"I think it's nice that he's willing to get us all the food instead of us having to go up there." Emily commented as she took a bite of her hotdog that Noel had gotten her.

She and Sydney had basically talked the whole game, and it was the seventh inning. The score was 3-0, and it was getting pretty dark. Noel didn't even seem to mind that Sydney was paying little attention to him, instead he talked to Alison, Christian, and Kylie. Alison hadn't really heard much from Emily either, at least directed towards her. Emily and Sydney were constantly talking about swim stats, and what they hoped to be able to do that season. Alison was a little bummed out about it all, especially because she knew this kind of thing would happen. She secretly hoped that she would suddenly know all the swim lingo and be able to talk to Emily and Sydney instead of seeming like a complete idiot.

When Noel returned with Sydney's pretzel, he sat down in his seat and looked at Alison.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"Kind of. She's not really talking to me." Alison admitted, nodding her head at Emily who was laughing at something Sydney said. "You know your date is pretty gay for Emily."

"She is? Probably why she's ignoring me." Noel said casually.

"You don't care?" Alison asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not really. I'm kind of done with the whole relationship thing so it doesn't matter to me." Noel shrugged.

"Is it because of Aria?" Alison asked.

Noel groaned, "Let's not talk about her. So why do you think your girlfriend isn't talking to you?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Alison said. "And I'm not sure. She was fine at Cape May weekend but since the bowling alley she's been like weird."

"Well you did get her arrested." Noel pointed out.

"Yeah but I felt guilty about it and-"

"Did you say you were sorry?" Noel asked.

Did she? Come to think of it, she doesn't remember even apologizing to Emily once. That wasn't something that she normally did to anyone.

"Do you think that has something to do with it?" Alison asked.

"Maybe. And the fact that you guys are sleeping together and you haven't labeled your relationship." Noel said.

Alison's mouth fell open, "First of all we haven't slept together and second, you do it all the time without labeling your relationship like it's no big deal!" she protested.

"Yeah, but it's obvious that you and Emily are totally into each other. She's changing you." Noel said, biting his burger.

"She hasn't changed me." Alison said.

"Really? Because last time I checked you were a bigger bitch two months ago than you are now." Noel said through a mouthful of burger. "No offense. I'm just saying that it's actually nice to hang around you now instead of before."

Alison leaned back in her chair again, thinking about the impact that Noel's words had on her. Was she less of a bitch than she used to be? She didn't notice it if she was. She glanced at Emily, who happened to look at her at the same time. Emily flashed her a weak smile, before her eyes flickered back to the field.

"Maybe you're changing because you love her." Noel chuckled.

It never occurred to Alison. The whole love thing. Did she love Emily? Probably not, she didn't really love anyone. She's been loved before, she had a string of admirers and followers. But was this different?

There was the sound of a wood bat hitting the ball and the people around them made gasping noises. Alison looked up as she saw the white ball rise high in the air and towards them. It had obviously gone foul, and now it was falling towards.

"I got it!" Noel yelled, standing up and taking off his baseball cap. Alison moved back just in case she got hit by the ball, not wanting to get any severe injuries this time around.

Noel caught the ball in his hat, using it like a baseball glove. The people around him cheered as he pulled it out of his hat and held it up, cheering as he did so. He held the ball in his hand, a thumb running over the dirt scratches from the use. He looked at Alison and tossed it to her, and Alison had to whip out her hands in order to scoop it up.

"You keep it. Maybe it'll give you some light on your situation." he said, casually.

How would a baseball help her? Alison sat back down with the baseball still in her hand, rotating it to look at the red seams.

* * *

Emily ended up winning the money, since she was closest to the final score of 3-0. It was almost ten by the time they left the ball park, and Alison was surprised Emily walked next to her.

"Even though I had no idea what was going on, that was a good game." Emily said, and she was actually talking to Alison and not Sydney.

"Yeah?" Alison asked. "You were talking to Sydney the whole time about swimming I didn't think you were paying attention."

"Woah. Are you mad or something?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know you practically ignored me the whole game." Alison said, crossing her arms. They were almost to Emily's car, and from the sounds of it a long and awkward drive home.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. It's just that girl Sydney really knows her swim stuff." Emily said.

"Of course she does." Alison said.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached Emily's car, getting in without another word. Alison sat in the passenger seat with her body turned away from Emily, looking out the window at the fans still walking the streets towards their cars. Emily put the car in reverse and backed out of their space, trying to get through the people with her car.

It wasn't until they were on the highway and cruising that Alison spoke up.

"Do you not like me anymore?" Alison asked.

Emily glanced at her, a shocked expression on her face before turning back to look at the road. "Of course I still like you, why would you even ask that?"

"No I mean like more than a friend thing because I know that's what you meant. You've been distant from me and treating me like you don't like me that way anymore." Alison said, her feelings from the game building up.

"Ali that's not it." Emily sighed.

"It just seems like it. You sort of act like you like me, but other times you act like you want nothing to do with me. _Nothing."_

"I told you that not it. I just-"

"_I love you._" Alison blurted out.

The car grew silent, and Alison's facial expression turned to shock as she realized she said it aloud. She thought about it the whole game, about how she felt for Emily. What she felt for Emily was unlike anything she felt for any single person before, and she was scared on how just by being ignored by Emily she was being effected greatly. Maybe she did love Emily, if this was what love felt like. She hadn't had any previous experiences with love to know, but this seemed real right? Even though she and Emily weren't official and even though they hadn't really done anything to solidify it, Alison knew she felt Emily on a deeper level. But right now, all she needed was an answer from Emily.

Emily didn't respond, she swallowed thickly and kept her eyes on the road. Alison's shocked feelings quickly turned to anger as Emily didn't respond.

"Did you hear me Emily?" Alison asked, her voice rising with anger. "I just fucking declared my love for you and all you do is sit there and ignore me. _Again_."

"Ali I-"

"No listen. That is the first time in _a long time _that those three words have come from my mouth. I just don't throw it around Emily, you should know that by now. So I guess we're going to have a little confession time ok? I hate the fact Sydney thinks she can try to flirt with you, right in front of me while I can't do anything about it because I'm trying to be a better person _for you._ And don't deny she has a thing for you because at the surf competition she was talking about how hot you looked in your shorts. Second, I haven't lied in forever. If you kept your ears opened, you've probably heard about how much I lie and how may secrets I kept. I used people's feelings in order to get what I wanted, but looking back at it now it just seems like something _so _stupid that I used to do. Thirdly, I knew you were special from the moment I met you and I regret everyday before this summer that I didn't pay any attention to you."

Alison's confession didn't come easy for her, in fact she didn't know she had the guts to say it at all. She watched Emily, who continued to look at the road and drive in the darkness. She searched for an emotion on her face, but found none.

"Fine Alison, you want to know what's up?" Emily asked. "You took me to that party, practically ditched me to get arrested and wouldn't even apologize. When I first started hanging out with you, I knew who you were back in Rosewood. You practically terrorized Paige for two years, and used what you knew about other people to your advantage. I heard about all the horrible things you did to people, and how you used people one by one. I avoided you throughout all of high school, and successfully didn't come into contact with you until this summer. When I met you, I thought you had a twin. You were nothing like what everyone said you were, and you didn't act at all like how I remembered you back at Rosewood. I had to remind myself every time you were nice to me, who you were as a person.

"I watched you, looking for a sign that you wanted to use me. But then I forgot about all of that, and saw who you were as a person actually. Maybe all of that didn't matter anymore, it all changed when you dared me to kiss you. And then you kissed me and I thought, 'wow there could be something there.' We were did things together but at the same time in the back of my mind there was something reminding me of who you are or who you used to be. Sometimes I would forget about those things you did to Paige or to Jenna, and even to your own friends and it was a harsh reminder that every nice thing could be some way to get something out of me."

"But that's not who I am! At least not anymore." Alison said.

"I don't know Ali, you're known to be a pretty good liar. What you just said about loving me, I don't know." she said.

"You think I'm lying?" Alison asked. "I wouldn't lie about this!"

"I don't know. Let's just say your track record says otherwise." Emily said.

Alison, shocked by what Emily said, remained silent. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, and Alison was right about it being awkward. She turned herself away from Emily, scared that Emily would see the tears that she was fighting back leak down her face. She hadn't really lied at all this summer and it was still coming back like karma.

When Emily pulled up outside of Alison's house before midnight, Alison got out and turned back before she slammed the door.

"Is this it for us? All this trouble only for you to accuse me of lying?" Alison asked.

Emily looked at her, her face softening. "N-No. I don't know, I just need time ok?"

"Time for what? To decide if I was being honest? I don't think time does that." Alison said angrily.

"Than prove me otherwise." Emily said simply.

"Goodnight Em." Ali said.

"Goodnight Ali."

* * *

**How do you think Ali is going to try and win Emily back? Leave a review with your theory.**

:)

My tumblr is (elizabellerose)

Btw it's mostly camren and bits of Emison on there so be warned for fifth harmony.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ali!"

It was Hanna who had made it to where Ali stood in the driveway of her house first. The first day of August was hot and humid, a threat of a thunderstorm coming in from the east. Hanna wrapped Ali in a hug, and Ali tried her best to reciprocate. She was feeling down in the dumps all weekend, preferring to stay in the comfort of her air conditioned home and Netflix account, than to join Noel wake-boarding, which of course would involve Emily. He didn't know about she and Emily's argument on the way back from the game, and Ali knew he was just trying to be nice by inviting both of them. She denied the invitation, not wanting to face Emily yet. Not after what she regretfully said to her about her feelings.

'You were just emotional Alison.' Alison told herself. 'You don't love Emily, you just love the attention she gives you.'

She forced herself onto that conclusion. It made her seem like a shallow person, but it did make more sense. Love was such a silly thing to Ali, and the only thing she loved was all the attention Emily has given her over the summer. That had to be it, she couldn't actually love Emily, that was totally not like Alison at all.

Easier said than done when Alison laid awake in bed that night, hoping Emily would quietly climb in next to her and wrap a strong arm around Ali's waist while she breathed peacefully. The smell of Emily's shampoo would always be in Ali's nose as Emily slept, their legs intertwined as the pale moonlight lit up their faces. Alison had never gotten that close with any of her friends, cuddling was a no with them. But there she was, every night for a large part of the summer wrapped in the arms of another girl who she just started getting to know.

Sleeping became harder, the other side of her bed being cold and empty left Alison tossing and turning. Emily's words echoed in her head, and Alison cursed herself for her reputation following her everywhere. Couldn't Emily see who she was now? She was different, she didn't care about anyone's secrets or telling lies to keep people out, but Emily was to ignorant to realize. Maybe it was something that Sydney girl had said to her, or Ali was just being paranoid about her.

"Hey Han!" Ali said, trying to sound enthusiastic as Hanna climbed her porch steps and pulled her into a hug. Ali hugged her tightly, it would be a lie if she said she didn't miss them. Their crazy antics were absent throughout the summer, and maybe them coming after her fight with Emily was a good thing. They did know her after all.

"Cape May, just as I remembered it." Hanna said, releasing Ali from their hug and looking around Ali's yard and neighboring houses.

Ali's attention turned to the other two girls coming from the car, her other two best friends who were focused on getting their luggage out of the back of Spencer's car. Ali hurried down to help them, giving a great pull with Aria as they got her large suitcase unstuck from within Spencer's trunk. Ali placed it on the ground, looking up at Aria with a small smile on her face.

"You sure packed a lot, Aria." Alison teased, her smile widening. She was already starting to feel better about she and Emily's fight, this was exactly what she needed.

Aria sighed, trying to pull her heavy suitcase towards herself more before looking up at Ali.

"I swear it was lighter when we left." she said, as the front door of Ali's house opened.

Ali looked up at her dad, his hair was freshly fixed and his fishing hat hung off his head slightly. He had obviously just come from breakfast, there was a pale yellow napkin still balled up in his hand which also held a bitten piece of crispy bacon. Alison had made the breakfast for her best friends arrival, bacon and scrambled eggs with fresh fruit and orange juice. Her father lingered around while she cooked, picking strawberries that Alison was cutting when he thought she had her back turned. It was rare that anyone in the DiLaurentis house made a special breakfast.

"Well look who it is!" her father said, bounding down towards the porch steps towards Ali's three friends. He grunted as he picked up Aria's suitcase, and Alison watched as he attempted to hug each of them with his open arm. They smiled and called him "Mr. DiLaurentis", denying his offers to help them bring their stuff in. Even though they denied, he still took Aria's suitcase in with him, grunting as he walked due to the weight of the suitcase.

"Well he's in a good mood." Spencer said, coming up by Ali to give her a side hug.

"Yeah, he won a golf tournament yesterday and is going deep sea fishing with Mr. Kahn and a bunch of their friends for the day. Whiskey and expensive cigars, you know how they are." Alison said, watching her dad disappear into the house. "Come on. I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

They hauled the suitcases up the stairs, laughing as Hanna tripped on one of the steps while trying to get her bag over the top step and into Alison's room. It was a bit of a haul, but still funny when it happened. After dropping off their bags into Alison's room, they headed downstairs to sit down and have breakfast. Alison served them, pouring their glasses of orange juice and making their plates for them. They seemed surprised that she was serving them, dishing the yummy looking food on matching blue fish patterned plates.

"So, where are you guys interested in going first?" Alison asked, once she sat down with her own plate. She immediately picked up her own plate, taking a sip of her juice and watched tentatively to see if the girls would approve of what she made. Aria stabbed a bright red strawberry that Alison had bought at the farmer's market earlier that morning, taking a bite of it as Alison waited.

"This is all excellent Ali." Spencer said, who was seated across from Alison. Her eyes were down at her plate, and Alison took another sip of her orange juice to hide her smile.

"I really want to go to the beach." Hanna spoke up, taking a bite of her crispy bacon. "The horrible thing about Pennsylvania is that if you want to swim, you have to either have a pool or go into one of those murky lakes like up at Noel's cabin."

"Murky lakes? Hanna you were all for skinny dipping with Caleb up there a few weeks ago." Spencer spoke up, her monotone voice escalating as a smile spread her face.

Alison smirked slightly in Hanna's direction, watching as she continued to ear her food.

"We can go to the beach first." Alison said. "I'm sure everyone at The Shade would love to see you guys again."

"Ew like who? The only person there worth talking to is Christian, and even he is always trying to flirt with us." Hanna said, making a gagging noise.

"It was you who suggested it." Alison remarked. Her eyes flickered to Aria, watching her as she ate her food. "I think Noel will be there too."

Aria suddenly looked up from her plate, her hazel eyes looking around at the girls as she chewed her food silently.

"What?" she asked, noticing all eyes were on her.

"Nothing, just looking at your beautiful face." Alison said, turning the attention away from her friend and towards the stairs.

Her father was coming down them, dressed in his annual fishing attire. His tackle box was in his hand as he walked towards the girls in the dining room. Alison had to slap his hand away as her reached for a slice of her bacon, pointing out that he already had three. He chuckled, turning to walk towards the front door. The doorbell had just rung, and Kenneth commented that it must be Mr. Kahn.

"I'll see you girls later tonight!" he called, as he opened the door to the house. "Oh! Well you're a face I didn't expect to see!"

Alison frowned, wondering who could be at the door.

"Sorry for turning up unexpected, Ali's here right?" the voice asked.

Alison's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, her eyes shifting to Hanna who gave her a look back. Aria's eyes were widened as well, she had stopped chewing her slice of bacon as well. Spencer cleared her throat, adjusting in her seat awkwardly. They knew of the awkward encounter that was about to take place.

"Yeah! Yeah she's right inside in the kitchen. She just made bacon and eggs, I'm sure there's leftovers." Ken said. "If you excuse me, I probably should be heading out there with your dad."

"Right! Of course! Sorry, sir. Have a good day out on the water."

Alison heard loud footsteps approaching, this was not the reunion she was planning out in her head since she heard of her best friend's arrival. Hanna and Spencer went back to eating, but Aria had yet to move from her frozen position.

"Someone's been cooking I see!" Noel called out. "Mind if I grab some?"

"Go ahead. You can come and join us in the dining room when you're ready." Alison called back.

"Us?" Noel asked, and Alison could hear the confusion in his voice. "Is Emily in there with you too?"

"No. Not her." Alison said, avoiding her friends confused stares. She was probably going to be questioned about it later.

Noel entered the kitchen, balancing a plate on his hand and a glass of juice in the other. His combed hair was falling in front of his face, his palm tree swim trunks looked brand new however and his white polo was as bright as snow. His eyes widened as he registered who else was in the room with Alison, and it certainly was Emily.

"Aria." he said shocked, putting down his plate on the counter with a clink. His hands immediately went to his hair, pushing the stray hairs back into place. He smoothed out his shirt before saying a word to anyone. "H-Hi."

"Hi Noel." Aria said, smiling slightly up at him.

"Don't be rude Noel, aren't you going to say hi to Spencer and Hanna?" Alison asked, smirking at Noel's reddening face.

"Oh sorry, hi guys." he said, smiling slightly at them. "How's your summer been guys?"

"Boring compared to here clearly." Spencer said, making Alison worry that she had picked up on something that had been said between Noel and Alison. Alison gulped slightly and motioned for Noel to sit down next to her.

Once he was in his seat, he awkwardly looked down at his food and picked at it. The inevitable awkwardness was beginning to settle in like a fog, and it was making Alison want to squirm in her chair.

"I think I probably should go. Christian was going to be at the beach." Noel said, standing up with his barely touched food.

"Wait!" Alison called as he made his way towards the kitchen. "We were going to go too, do you think you could drive us?"

"In the convertible? I don't think I have enough room." Noel said.

"There's five people and five seats genius." Alison said, rolling her eyes. "Please take us?"

Noel sighed, seemingly weighing his options in his head. He tapped his foot on the ground, looking over at Aria quickly with his bright blue eyes. "I guess I can."

Alison smiled, standing up with her empty plate. "Than it's settled, we'll go with Noel once we're all dressed and ready. How's that sound?"

No one seemed to object, just the way Alison liked it. Something else had returned though, a thought Alison was able to push away for about twenty minutes before being reminded of it by Noel. Emily Emily Emily Emily. Could they shut up about her for once? It was going to give Ali a headache. She placed the dishes that the girls brought to her in the dishwasher with a little more force than she normally would have, trying to get Emily's face out of her head.

* * *

The town rushed by them as they made their way towards the beach. Alison was in the passenger seat, a position she wasn't going to offer to Aria just because she was trying to get her and Noel together again. They were in the back, their eyes covered by sunglasses as they looked around the town. Noel was biting his lip, driving a little faster than normal. He seemed pretty nervous, and Alison knew that it was because Aria was sitting in the backseat of his car. Alison wanted to groan in frustration at his shyness, but thought better of it since she may be in a similar situation as him currently.

When they arrived at The Shade, people moved away from Noel's Spot as he pulled up and parked his car. Everyone stared, most likely due to the fact that Alison and Noel were not alone in his car. Conversations seemed to die out as Noel jumped over the door of his car, not even bothering to open it. Alison decided not to go that approach and opened the door to let her friends out.

"What's with all the stares?" Spencer asked, as she came up to stand next to Alison.

"You're new, like a shiny new toy. They love it." Alison said dryly, remembering the town's reaction to Emily arrival at the beginning of the summer. "Come on, we can probably find someone to let us borrow a few beach chairs."

The three girls followed Alison silently as their feet hit the hot sand and they made their way towards The Shade. People still seemed to stare, as if they didn't remember the three girls from when they visited the last summer.

"Can we borrow these?" Alison asked, pointing at four folded beach chairs that were laying in the sand. The boys who had clearly brought them, were sitting in their own beach chairs while trying to escape the blazing sun by hiding in the cool heat of the shade.

Their eyes barely glanced at the beach chairs that Alison was referring to, shaking their heads in an airhead way. She picked up them, one at a time and handed one to each to the girls and held on to her own chair. They left the shade and walked closer towards the water to set up their beach chairs were the water would just barely hit them when a wave would come in. The sand was hot under their feet, and Alison tried to keep a straight face to hide the pain she was feeling on her feet.

It was nice to reach the water's edge, the sand became darker and wet under their feet. Alison put her beach chair down, opening it before draping her towel over the back of it. She pulled off her favorite yellow top, sliding out of her shorts right after. The waves were a little large, most likely due to the storm that was going to come in. She saw a few surfers far out in the water, hearing their occasional shouts and watching them catch the waves. Noel had disappeared, and Alison could only assume that it was because of the awkward encounter between him and Aria. Maybe she should've warned him of her arrival, but it was too late now to dwell on it.

"The water's nice." Aria commented, as the water came rushing towards them and wrapped around her ankles like it was trying to pull her in.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be able to stay, it's supposed to get stormy in a little while." Alison said, sitting down in her own chair before Spencer or Hanna.

"Noel seemed to disappear into thin air." Hanna remarked.

"I think he was going to see Christian, but I'm not sure." Alison said, but she knew the real reason. "How have things with you and Ezra been by the way?"

It took Aria a moment to realize that the question was directed at her, she had been staring at her feet which were covered in the water again.

"Oh...we haven't really been talking." Aria admitted sheepishly.

"That's a shame." Alison said, but it really wasn't. "Noel's really struck out with girls this summer too."

The girls quieted down, rubbing sunscreen on themselves and getting settled to sun. Hanna seemed to most eager with getting tan, complaining on how she barely had any time this summer to do so. Alison shut her eyes and tried to focus on the sound of the waves and the seagulls. Things were peaceful for a while, and Alison finally felt at peace as the sea water would come in and get her feet wet.

"Hey Ali," she heard Spencer say. Alison opened her eyes, and turned her head in the direction of where Spencer's beach chair was. "Where can I get a drink?"

Alison sat up, and was about to open her mouth when someone talked for her.

"I can show you where it is, Spencer."

Alison frowned, "Do you keep showing up out of the blue or?"

"Very funny, but if you were paying attention I was out in the water and have been talking to them for about ten minutes." Noel said, his hair still dripping from the water.

"Oh... I guess I was wrapped up in my own relaxation to notice." Alison said, casually.

"I'll come and get a drink too." Aria said, rising from her beach chair.

Noel looked at her for a brief moment, and smiled slightly at her want to go with them. The three of them left to get a drink, leaving just Hanna and Alison with the beach chairs. Alison was pretty sure that Hanna was asleep, since she hadn't said a word since they had settled down. Alison sighed and leaned back in her beach chair to try to catch some more sun rays.

There was a pair of laughing voices, and the sound of water moving. Alison figured a few of the surfers had decided to come in due to the approaching storm. The dark clouds were getting closer to the cape, and the lifeguards would soon whistle out to the surfers that they had to come in anyway. Alison disregarded their laughter, wanting to go back into her relaxed state.

"Hey wait a minute! Emily?"

Alison's eyes shot open, it was Hanna who had spoken up from where she sat next to her. She quickly sat up, her eyes flashing to Hanna who was also sitting up in her chair. She was looking past Alison, and Alison slowly turned her head at the wet surfers who were coming in from the water. Alison recognized both of them, Christian and Emily. Christian looked different, his mop top of hair had been shaved down to a close buzz cut, revealing the scar on his forehead from when he got cut falling on a rock when they were younger. Emily was with him, her wet hair pushed back behind her face and a bright smile on her face. Alison's grip on the beach chair tightened as Emily's smile fell upon recognizing Hanna.

"Hanna? What are you doing here?" Emily asked, turning to walk towards her.

"I'm here visiting Ali, you've met right?" Hanna asked.

Alison nodded, as Emily's eyes flickered towards her before looking back at Hanna.

"Yeah." she said simply.

"What are you doing in Cape May though?" Hanna asked.

"My parents bought a beach house out here, actually right down the street from where your friend lives." Emily said. _Your friend?_ Was that how it was going to be?

"Really? That's so funny that you live on the same street and barely know each other." Hanna said, the obvious awkwardness between Alison and Emily going right over her head.

Emily didn't reply, instead she looked towards the approaching storm. "Looks like it's coming in soon, maybe you should get going back to Ali's house." Emily said, seeming more concerned with Hanna's safety than Alison's.

"Right, that's probably a good idea." Hanna laughed, standing up from her chair. "You coming Ali-?"

As Hanna tried to ask the question, a large rogue wave came in and crashed right on top of them. The force was enough to flip Alison back in her beach chair and get soaking wet. That was the least of her worries when she heard the scraping of the metal beach chairs on the sand, being pulled out into the ocean as the wave went back.

"Shit!" Alison said, standing up. She was freezing, her sunglasses were only dangling onto her just barely as she pushed them back onto her face. Hanna was only wet up to her waist, and Emily seemed completely unfazed by the wave. The beach chairs were soaking wet, and it was Hanna and Emily who began to pick up the water logged chairs to carry them to the dry sand.

"Are you going to help or not?" Emily asked, rushing by her with two of the chairs in her hand. There was a rumbling of thunder overhead, the storm was drawing closer upon them. Alison heard the whistle of the lifeguard, signaling whatever remaining surfers out on the water that they needed to come back in. Alison wasn't focused on the beach chairs anymore, she was picking up her soaking wet towel and shorts. There was no way she was going to get warm now. The sky was growing darker, and when Alison looked out on the water she could already see heavy rain about a few miles out.

"Where's my top?" Alison asked. Her favorite yellow top was missing, the one she had had since freshman year. She wasn't about to lose it to the storm, no way.

"What? Are you seriously concerned about your top right now?" Emily yelled, a bolt of lightning lighting up the sky as it hit the water about fifteen miles out. Raindrops began hitting the beach, slow at first but it definitely was not going to stay that way.

"Emily I've had that top since I was a freshman! I'm not going to lose that top!" Alison called, looking out at the murky water for a sign of yellow.

Just as she was having thoughts about diving out there to look for it, Emily sprinted by her and beat her to it. She dived fluidly into the water, disappearing into the dark waves. Alison watched with her mouth open, looking for a sign of Emily in the rolling waves. She looked back at The Shade, people were hopping into their cars and abandoning the beach as fast as they could. Noel was yelling at Alison to get in the car, which the other girls were in too.

"Come on Ali!" he yelled at her.

"Go without me!" Ali yelled, she wasn't about to leave Emily...uh, she meant her top. Emily was just getting it for her.

Emily resurfaced a few seconds later, not as gracefully as when she dove in. She was gasping for air, holding up a bright yellow top which was completely wet and dripping down her arm. Alison smiled slightly as she ran to the water's surface, taking her top from Emily's hand and helping her out of the water.

"You're cold." she said simply, her hand on Alison's arm. Goosebumps were all over her skin, but Alison shook her off.

"Don't worry about me, we need to get out of here before this storm hits." Alison said, picking up her equally wet shorts and towel.

"I have a dry towel back up at The Shade, you can have it." Emily said, grabbing her propped up surfboard as they quickly walked back up the beach and towards the parking lot.

"It's fine." Alison said, remembering who exactly she was stuck alone at the beach with.

The rain picked up, and both girls began hurrying to The Shade to gather Emily's things. Without saying a word, Emily flung her towel at Alison. She caught it, but just barely. A crack of thunder which sounded extremely close was overhead, making Alison jump as it lit up the beach.

"You got your car?" Alison called.

"No!" Emily said, her eyes widening. "I came here with Christian!"

"So we're stranded?!" Alison yelled, getting frantic.

"We can run back to our houses, it's not that far. We've walked it before!" Emily said, looking outside for a break in the rain.

"Are you fucking insane? It wasn't raining and there wasn't a possibility of us being electrocuted!" Alison said, watching as Emily ran out from under the tent and sprinted towards the exit of the beach. "Hey where are you going?"

"Unlike you, I'm getting the fuck out of here!" Emily yelled back, hiking her surfboard farther up her arm.

Holding Emily's towel over her head, Alison sprinted after Emily who had just made it to the street. She didn't think that she would be talking to Emily at all for the rest of the summer, and here she was a few days later running after in the pouring rain. Emily slowed down to let Alison catch up with her, and together they jogged back to where their street was. The rain was soaking them even more, Emily's wet suit clung to her body tightly. Alison on the other hand was only in a bikini and holding soaking wet clothes, running after a girl she had told she loved a few days prior.

* * *

They didn't know how they did it, but they both somehow were able to get home without being electrocuted. Emily and Alison had stayed at the same pace, not saying a word as they ran through the streets. When they finally got to their street, their seemed to be a break in the rain. They slowed down, out of breath and gasping. For it being almost afternoon, it was pretty dark outside with the sudden cloud cover. Emily was bent over, looking up at Alison as she stared down at her.

"Well that was something I didn't expect to do today." Emily said, straightening up when she was starting to breathe properly.

"No shit." Alison replied.

They stood there in silence, it was almost awkward. They didn't know what to say to each other, and Alison was trying to form a coherent sentence. If she wasn't going to talk to Emily for the rest of the summer after this, she might as well clear the air.

"Hey, so I was thinking about what I said to you after the baseball game." Alison spoke up, as both began walking down the street.

"Me too." Emily said. Alison looked at Emily, who was looking around at the amount of flash flood puddles that were covering their street.

"Really?" Alison asked, doubting what Emily was saying was true.

"Yes, now go on." Emily urged.

"No you go first." Alison said. "I forgot."

Emily gave her a funny look, but sighed to prepare what she was going to say none the less. Her face scrunched up, "Do you really love me?"

Alison didn't know how to reply, should she tell her yes or no? By saying no, she would close herself off again to Emily and be rid of her for the rest of the summer. But if she said yes, she would finally admit what she had been feeling all summer, a feeling she had never felt before.

"_Yes_." Alison almost whispered. "Do you not see that by now?"

"I'm not sure Alison, I've never gotten the chance to meet you before this summer." Emily shrugged.

"God _fuck _Emily will you stop acting like my feelings are no big deal? Do you want the truth or not?" Alison yelled, startling Emily. "Every time I want to talk about my feelings anymore, you shrug it off like I'm lying. And you know what? I get that I used to lie a lot, I get that I wasn't a good person back in Rosewood. But can't you see who I am now? From the rumors you heard, would I seem like the type of person to care for you when you had that hangover? Or kiss you softly while we watched movies? What about buying you gifts, or wanting to spend every single second that I'm awake _and asleep_ with you? Don't you get it? I love you."

Why was it she could never stop her feelings once they started to come out, and here she was doing it again. Emily watched her, just like she did last time.

"Look if all you wanted was for me to fall in love with you so that you could crush me, you've succeeded. If this is some sick joke you and Paige cooked up to get back at me for all the sick things I've done to people, bravo. I don't fucking care anymore, I hate you." Alison said, tears leaking from her eyes as she began to sob in front of Emily.

Sometimes Alison would wonder if her actions would ever come back and bite her in the butt, and if this was it then it was worse than those dreams she would have where someone would stalk her, trying to get her to pay for what she had done for the people of Rosewood.

She covered her face with her soaking wet yellow top, as the rain picked up again. She just wanted to disappear, not have to see anyone again and escape from all the pain she was feeling at the moment. She turned away to walk towards her house, but Emily caught her wrist and pulled.

"Hey, take that top away from her face." Emily cooed, gently pulling Alison's hand away from her face. "It's either you love me or you hate me Ali, you have to pick."

Alison sniffled as the rain came down, getting their hair wet again as they stood at the end of their street. The hand that pulled Alison's hand away from her face was cupping her cheek, and Alison looked into those brown eyes and just wanted to collapse in her arms.

"You know what I was going to say was I've been thinking too," Emily began, continuing to stroke Alison's cheek. "And I wanted to tell you that I love you too."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"That's what I thought when you told me, but no. I'm not. I don't know what it is about you that just makes me want to kiss you all the time or make sure that you have everything you want." Emily said. "Maybe that scared me, especially from what I had heard about you. But I guess I broke the first rule about listening to rumors."

"You want to kiss me all the time?" Alison asked.

"Yeah." Emily said, her thumb brushing Alison's lips.

"Than what was stopping you?" Alison asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact I thought you'd get creeped out and push me away." Emily chuckled.

"And what's stopping you from kissing me now?" Alison asked, her hands grabbing onto Emily's waist.

"I don't get want to ruin it." Emily said.

"Oh please, it would only make it better." Alison said.

"Do you really want to give Noel another show though?" Emily asked, her eyes flickering behind Ali.

Ali turned, looking at Noel who was standing on her porch with a pair of binoculars. He waved at them, still keeping them to his face.

"I guess not. What a perv." Alison said, turning back to Emily.

"I think I should get back to my house and get out of this wet suit." Emily said, and Ali could feel the moment passing.

"Come to my house later, I know you know my best friends. We can all watch movies together or something." Alison almost pleased.

"I would, but my parents are taking me to some dinner thing." Emily said.

"Some dinner thing?" Alison asked, raising her eyebrows. "Is that an excuse?"

"No, just another night." Emily said.

Alison sighed, "Goodnight I guess."

Emily kissed Alison's forehead tenderly, pulling back and smiling slightly. "Goodnight Ali."

"Whoo! Take your top off!" Noel called from where he was standing on Alison's porch.

"Did he just quote Mean Girls?" Emily asked.

"I don't even know half the time." Alison said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**i made a twitter! follow and tweet me at: elizabellerose for endless summer updates. **

**if you have questions about the story, either something you found confusing or there's a question you have about them that's not mentioned in here, you can either ask me on twitter or ask me on my tumblr (** .com**)**

**for example:**

**what was emily's first impression of alison?**

**i can't wait to hear your reviews, comments, or criticism.**

**it's easiest to post a review on here for me to see it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry for the late update, it wouldn't let me upload to the server. **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates (elizabellerose)**

* * *

The sound of light breathing filled the room. They had fallen asleep in Alison's room, two on the floor and one on the side that Emily would usually sleep in on Ali's bed. Aria and Hanna on the floor seemed quite comfortable with their mattresses that they brought down from the attic with the help of Ali's dad. Aria was snoring slightly, as she always did when she was extremely tired. Spencer, who was curled up next to Ali on the other side of the bed didn't make a sound other than the light breathing. It was well past midnight, probably nearing towards three AM now. The three girls had been asleep for probably an hour now, and yet Ali still could not seem to fall asleep.

She could hear the muffled sound of waves coming from outside, on top of the occasional rolling sound of thunder. A flash would light up the rook before the thunder, causing Ali to get a good view of her room. She silently groaned, reaching for her phone to see what time it was.

**ali: r u still up? **

She couldn't help but send a text to Emily, despite the late hour. She knew the chance of Emily being up was slim to none, since Emily was never that much of a night owl. She would always pass out by two at the latest. So when Emily replied to her text, Ali's phone lighting up in her hand came as a bit of a surprise.

**em:): i am now, what's up? is there something going on?**

Ali's fingers couldn't move across her keyboard fast enough as she punched in a response. To her, every second she didn't reply was a chance that Emily would fall asleep. But she was still getting over the fact that Emily actually replied at this late hour.

**ali: no everything's fine. just wanted to talk to you tbh, everyone else is sleeping**

She flipped over so that her back faced Spencer as she smiled down at she and Emily's phone conversation. She definitely wasn't going to be able to fall asleep for a while now.

**em:): and I was too until you texted me. i can barely keep my eyes open**

Ali's mouth turned upward in a small smile, reading Emily's response twice before thinking about what she was going to say to her. Although talking to Emily had always come easy to her, Ali still felt the need to make sure she wasn't going to be saying something absolutely ridiculous to her.

**ali: sorry about that. but I just can't resist talking to you ;)**

Ali waited for the read receipt to appear under her text bubble, seeing the gray speech bubble appear on the screen to indicate Emily's response. It seemed like forever for Emily's response to come through.

**em:): ha ha. well I can't resist my sleep sooooo zzzz**

Ali's smile faded, not wanting Emily to go back to sleep. Call her selfish, but now that she and Emily were on good terms again, her need for Emily only grew in the few days they spent apart.

**ali: wait! i know something that will keep you awake. **

Alison waited for the "Delivered" sign under her text to turn to "Read". She hoped she hadn't been too late in capturing Emily's attention, and prayed Emily wasn't already asleep.

**em:): i doubt it**

**ali: u wanna bet?**

Instead of waiting for Emily's response, Ali silently rose from her bed and crept towards her door. She almost tripped on Aria's sleeping body, forgetting that she was right by the door. She held her breath to check and make sure all three girls were still sleeping peacefully.

She walked down the hallway, creeping past her parents closed door. Everything was peacefully silent, almost innocent. It was ironic because what Ali was about to do was anything but innocent.

She entered the upstairs bathroom, closing the door behind her silently. The bathroom was extremely dark, and Ali's eyes squinted by the sudden light that filled the bathroom when she flipped the switch.

**em:): u have like two minutes before I fall asleep again**

Taking a deep breath, Ali peeled off her pajama top and flung it to the tile floor of the bathroom. Her now exposed upper half already began to have goosebumps appear due to the cold temperature that they kept the house at. Ali swallowed dryly and opened the camera app on her phone, pushing all her wavy blonde hair to one side.

She looked at herself in the mirror, having second thoughts about doing what she was about to do. She hadn't done it in what seemed like years, and then the casualty of doing it seemed to roll off her shoulder. Now it was different, how the person on the receiving end felt about her in this appearance meant everything.

She held up her phone, bit her bottom lip, and took three pictures. Immediately after taking them, she looked at her camera roll to make sure they came out alright. Her thumbs did a little dance over the second photo, deciding on sending that one. While she composed the message, her heart raced with anticipation.

The "Delivered" text appeared under the picture, and it occurred to Ali how incredibly awkward it would be if Emily had fallen asleep and didn't open it until the morning. She was slightly relieved when the "Delivered" text faded to "Read 3:43am" but her heart rate only picked up.

**em:): okay I'm definitely awake now omg **

**ali: told ya em ;) u like?**

Ali's heart rate began to die down a little bit, her picture clearly being accepted by Emily. Ali had her doubts about how she looked, which had never happened before. It felt good now that she had approved.

**em:): yes of course, but idk if u know this but i'm more of an ass girl ;)**

* * *

Ali was exhausted the next morning, even when she woke up at almost 11 o'clock. She and Emily had stayed up texting until the sun rose at around 5am, finally deciding that it was time for them to both go back to sleep. When Aria shook her awake the next morning, Alison's plans to make them breakfast backfired. There was no way she was going to scoop up enough will power and energy to make them something.

So instead of Ali making them breakfast, the girls got dressed and walked to the diner that Rosewood was famous for. Alison was trying to keep her eyes open, the only thing keeping her going to the diner was the promise of hot coffee which would keep her awake.

Once there, the four of them slid into an empty booth. The diner was basically packed, and it was a surprise that they found one that wasn't occupied by some family or old couple. Constant chatter filled the restaurant, waiters and waitresses were moving around with pots of hot coffee in their hands, and the clanging of silverware from the cooks making food could be heard from the kitchen. One of the busy waitresses handed each of them a menu before hurrying off again to wait on someone else, leaving them to figure out what they wanted alone.

"So Ali, what do you think of Emily Fields?" Hanna asked.

Ali looked up from her menu, searching Hanna's face to see if she knew something that she wasn't supposed to. Hanna's face looked all innocent though, and the other two looked up at Ali to wait for her response.

"She's cool." Ali said simply, trying not to give anything away with her face.

"Well I'm just saying, I think you guys would be good friends if you actually talk to her. She's super nice, and she listens to my rants for hours while giving me advice." Hanna commented.

"Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush, huh Hanna?" Ali asked, her fist clenching under the table.

"No of course not!" Hanna said, waving her off casually as she set her menu down on the table. "You know I like Caleb."

Aria, who was sitting next to Ali, glanced at her before looking back at her menu. Ali took a deep breath, looking back down at her menu to decide if she wanted pancakes or waffles.

"The point I was trying to get to was, you should invite her to breakfast here. We all know her, and she's really nice." Hanna said, looking around at the three girls. "You know...just to be nice."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Spencer said.

"Fine." Ali said. "Do you have her number?"

Ali didn't even have to ask, Hanna had already whipped out her phone to text Emily. Ali didn't not want Emily to be there, but she was afraid of giving things away and she certainly wasn't ready to tell any of her friends about her not so platonic relationship with Emily this summer.

Ali looked down at her own phone, quickly opening she and Emily's text conversation to tell her to play it low key. She was going to wind up telling the girls, that she knew. Just not now, Noel finding out had already been enough.

"Okay she's coming." Hanna said after a few minutes.

"We're waiting on one more." Aria told the waitress, who was ready to take their orders.

"That's fine hun, but I'm just here for your drink orders." she said, and Aria looked ahead at Hanna.

"Just coffee for me." Ali said, glancing at the door to the diner when it opened. A small family came in, none of them Emily.

It wasn't until she had poured half and half with sugar into her mug of coffee that Emily arrived. Ali looked up as she approached the table, stirring her coffee with a spoon absentmindedly. Emily smiled slightly down at all of them, and Hanna immediately slid over to let Emily sit down.

"Thanks for inviting me Hanna." Emily said, and Ali could sense the shyness from the girl across from her.

"Of course!" Hanna smiled brightly. "We got you coffee, hope that's ok."

It wasn't, Ali knew already that Emily was not a fan of coffee. Especially coffee that was diluted with cream and sugar. Emily looked down at the shiny black cup, and back up at Ali who was sitting across from her. She would've told them Emily disliked coffee, but it definitely would've blown the cover of them not really knowing each other.

"Thanks but, I actually don't like coffee." Emily said sheepishly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I should've known." Hanna said.

"No it's fine. Really." Emily said. "I think I'll stick with orange juice."

"It's fresh squeezed here." Alison said, smiling slightly with her lips pressed to the rim of her coffee mug. She knew Emily knew that already. They had gone to the diner together during the summer, splitting a piece of key lime pie and orange juice. Who doesn't want pie for breakfast?

Emily smiled back, looking down at her hands and biting her lip lightly. Alison's smile faded, and she gulped slightly. The sight of Emily biting her lip like that sent a rush of feeling to parts of her body. Various...intimate parts.

To avoid the progression, Alison looked away and at Aria who was looking down at her phone. Looking over her shoulder, she read the person that Aria was typing a text to. "Noel Kahn" was the recipient that she was so engrossed with at the moment, and a smirk teased Alison's lips.

"Who you texting Ari?" Ali asked, causing Aria to press the home button of her phone to exit out of their conversation.

"No one important really." Aria said casually.

Ali's phone vibrated in her lap, causing her to pick it up and view the message.

**Noel: going to ask Aria on a date tonight the country club. r u guys doing anything tonight or is she free?**

Ali smiled down at the text, internally high fiving herself for bringing Aria and Noel back together.

**ali: no we aren't doing anything special so ur free to take her. I hope ur parents rnt involved in this. **

**noel: no of course not!**

The waitress came back, looking slightly flustered with having to run around to take everyone's orders and deliver their food. Ali ended up ordering waffles with banana slices on top, noticing Aria's phone lit up with a text from Noel as she said her order. Right after Aria finished ordering her omelet, she quickly picked up her phone to read her text.

Emily ordered French toast, which Alison knew was her favorite breakfast. When Ali made Emily French toast one morning, Emily practically worshipped that ground that Ali walked on for a good three hours. Not that Ali was complaining. Kisses that had remnants of syrup and powdered sugar had become a favorite.

"So Emily, I never got to ask this back in Rosewood but where were you thinking about going for college? If you've thought about it at all." Spencer asked.

"Well right now I'm being offered different scholarships to go swim but I'm not sure what exactly I want to do, or what to major in either." Emily said. "When's Toby's move in day? It must suck he decided to go to Washington."

"Yeah it's a far move but he's happy which is all that matters. His move in day is the end of August, I'm not sure when his official last day in Rosewood is." Spencer said. "You know he wanted to be a police officer in Rosewood, but wanted excitement in his life. Rosewood is practically one of the most boring towns in Pennsylvania."

"That's a fact." Ali said, raising her mug slightly with agreement. "Cheers to that."

"Yeah have any of you realized what little goes on there? I think that most interesting to happen there last was when our choir teacher was actually a drug pusher." Hanna said.

"Rosewood would be so much cooler if there was like a good murder case. Or if we had a stalker." Aria said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Ali said. "I would like to finish high school alive and in one piece."

The girls all laughed nervously, Aria looked back down at her phone with interest.

"Hey, we aren't going to do anything special tonight right?" she asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Ali asked, but she knew why Aria had asked.

"Well...Noel's wondering if I wanted to go with him for dinner at the country club. Apparently there's some special meal tonight." Aria said.

"Did you say yes?!" Hanna asked, beaming widely.

"I knew he was going to ask you on a date!" Spencer said.

"Noel is super nice, I think he would be perfect for you." Emily said.

"You think I should go?" Aria asked.

"Yes! Just as long as you let us do your hair and makeup!" Ali said.

"So what's the deal with you and Emily?" Hanna asked.

Ali stopped abruptly in her kitchen, turning around to face Hanna who was holding a curling iron. It was later in the evening now, and the four girls were helping Aria get ready for her date with Noel. Hanna had been watching them all day, but Aliso. Wa sure she hadn't done anything to blow her cover.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked, going for the route of denying everything.

"Oh don't be like that. I may be book smart stupid but I can tell you totally have a thing for her." Hanna said, crossing her arms.

"What makes you say that?" Ali asked.

"_The looks_. You guys both look at each other like the other is a god or something. I don't know!" Hanna said. "Has this been going on all summer?!"

"Please don't tell anyone!" Ali bailed and decided to confine in Hanna.

"Why don't you want people to know?" Hanna asked.

"Because! You know who I am, Alison Dilaurentis. Straighter than a pole." Ali said.

"Obviously not." Hanna said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"That's not the point. The point is, I'll them about it when I'm ready. This is all new to me." Ali said.

"Fine. But don't play or break Emily's heart or I swear." Hanna threatened. "Emily is an amazing person and I don't need you fucking her up."

"I would never do that!" Ali protested.

"Your track record says otherwise." Hanna pointed out.

"Hanna! Ali! Do you guys have the curling iron?" Emily called from upstairs.

"Coming!" They both called in unison.

"I mean it Ali." Hanna said, before turning to hurry up the stairs of Ali's house.

* * *

When Aria was finally all ready to go, the time Noel was supposed to pick her up drew nearer. She had to borrow something of Alison's, since Aria hadn't known about the date until a few hours earlier.

"I think we did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." Ali said, leaning on her doorframe of her bedroom as Hanna let the last curl of Aria's hair fall down her back. Emily, who was sitting on Ali's bed after helping Hanna, nodded in agreement.

"Spencer I feel like these eyelashes are going to fall off." Aria said, looking at Spender in the reflection of the mirror.

"You'll be fine." Spencer said, zipping up the makeup bag and tossing it aside. "Just...don't blink that much."

Hanna laughed at Spencer's comment, turning off the curling iron and placing it on the table. They all had worked tirelessly to make her look perfect, and it seemed to have worked out.

There was the sound of tires on gravel from outside, signaling Noel was there to pick up Aria. Aria's eyes widened as Hanna helped her up from the chair and towards the stairs. It was a loud commotion from all the girls to get Aria downstairs, and Ali sprayed some of her favorite perfume on Aria as she walked down the stairs.

Ali was the one to open the door when Noel knocked, leaning on the door as she looked at her best friend under the porch light. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with khaki pants. His white dress shirt and light blue tie brought out the color of his light blue eyes. In one hand was a bouquet of deep red roses and his facial expression appeared nothing but nervous.

"Are those for me?" Ali teased, nodding her head at the flowers.

"Actually there for Aria." Noel said. "Look I would love to stay and chat but, the reservation is for 8:30 and it's already almost 8:20..."

"Oh of course, don't want to keep you from your fancy lobster and crème brûlée." Ali said, opening the door wider. "Aria's right here."

Ali stepped aside to reveal what they had been working for the past hour and a half on. Aria smiled lightly at Noel, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow." he said. Realizing what he said, he cleared his throat and looked at his shoes. "Sorry I meant to say, you look really beautiful."

"Of course she does idiot." Ali said.

"These are for you." Noel said, holding out the perfect roses.

"Thanks Noel, these are really sweet." Aria said, taking them from him.

"Don't you guys have a reservation to make? Go!" Ali urged, taking the flowers from Aria to get them out the door.

"Right, well your chariot awaits." Noel said, motioning to his car.

"Have her home by 11!" Ali called to the duo. "And no funny business!"

"Of course not, Mrs Dilaurentis." Noel said mockingly back as he opened the passenger door for Aria.

Ali closed her front door and rolled her eyes. "He's so cliche." she said to the three remaining girls.

"I think it's sweet." Emily commented. "He seems to really like her."

"He has since we were in sixth grade. There's always been a torch burning for Aria Montgomery in Noel's eyes." Spencer said.

"So...what are we going to do now that Aria's gone?" Hanna asked. "Another movie night?"

"No we did that last night." Ali sighed as they walked into the living room. "I'm trying to think of something fun we can do."

"God I'm so exhausted." Spencer sighed, collapsing onto one of Alison's couches.

"We probably should just stay here." Emily said, sitting down on the space Spencer left free.

"Fine." Ali said, looking down at the two girls and then at Hanna who was standing in the threshold of the living room. "Should I order a pizza?"

The three of them nodded in agreement, making Ali smile down at the two girls who were sprawled out on the couch.

"And if we watch movies, no way am I watching The Notebook again." Ali said, pulling out her phone.

"Have a heart Ali! That movie is adorable!" Hanna called from the armchair.

* * *

They ended up watching The Notebook. Besides Alison, the girls cried at the end of the movie. Ali watched the screen as the sad scene in the movie played out. She never saw how sad it was, and why everyone else cried. To her it wasn't that sad, and Hanna told her that she would understand it when she found a love of her own. Ali's eyes flickered to Emily, wondering if they would ever be in the same situation as the couple in the movie.

They ate slices of cheese pizza as they watched the movies, and it was nearing ten when they put on another movie. Dear John? Did they want to kill Alison? There was only so many sappy movies that she could take. She sat in her arm chair and set down the uneaten pizza crust to see Hanna cuddled up into Emily on the larger couch. Her eyes narrowed, what was Hanna doing?

She continued to eye them as the movie progressed, having more of her attention on them than on the film. The movie wasn't even half over when she noticed that Hanna and Spencer were passed out on the couch.

"Are they both asleep?" Ali asked Emily, who was still awake with her eyes on the movie. Her eyes flickered from the screen to look over at Hanna and Spencer, who were breathing lightly.

"I think so." Emily whispered as Ali stood up from the arm chair. "What time is it?"

"10:30." Ali said, reaching out to grab Emily's hand to help her to her feet. "Aria should be home soon."

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, looking down at Hanna who laid down on where Emily just rose from.

Ali shushed her lightly, pulling her towards the door of the living room.

"Just follow me."

Ali and Emily crept up the stairs quietly to not wake up the two sleeping girls in the living room. Ali was still holding onto Emily's hand, careful not to grip her hand too tight. They made it to the top of the steps and walked down the hall passed empty bedrooms until they reached Ali's room.

"No kissing _all_ day, do you know what that's like for me?" Ali asked, after Emily closed the door to her room lightly.

Emily smiled slightly, "No I can't say that I do." she laughed lightly.

Still holding Emily's hand, Ali smirked mischievously and began to walk backwards until the back of her knees hit the mattress of her bed. She fell back onto her bed, pulling Emily on top of her silently. With Emily hovering her, Alison let go of her hand and stroked Emily's cheek lightly.

Not being able to resist the girl on top of her any longer, Ali pulled Emily down to kiss her. Their lips met lightly, but Alison was quick to pull Emily close to her. Emily rested her forearms on either side of Ali's head and pushed her gold blonde hair off her face.

The slow kisses that they shared did not last longer than a minute, and both were becoming breathless as things picked up. Ali moaned into Emily's mouth, causing Emily to break their kiss abruptly and look down into Ali's eyes.

"They're downstairs." Emily said nervously. "We shouldn'-"

"They won't wake up. Did you see how tired they were?" Ali said, wanting things to continue. There was no interruptions this time.

"But Aria-"

"Emily, no offense but I don't think it's going to last _either_ of us that long." she smirked.

Emily's eyes flickered from Ali's eyes, down to her lips which were turned up in a smirk, and back up to her eyes once more.

"Don't hold back." Ali smirked up at her, trying to control her breathing. "There's no one here to stop us now."

Emily bit her lip and continued to stare into Ali's light blue eyes.

"What? Are you afraid you're going to get me pregnant?" Ali asked, her smirk becoming a smile. "We're both girls remember."

Emily seemed to give in to her own lust for Alison, and she bent down quickly to kiss Ali passionately. Alison was soaking up the affection from Emily like a sponge, her body tingling with every touch that Emily placed on her body.

Emily broke the kiss, sitting up to pull Ali's Keds off her feet before going back up to Ali. Ali had opened her legs to allow Emily to position her lower body between them, her hands holding up on either side of Ali's upper arm. Instead of kissing her again, Emily pushed all of her dark hair to one side and began to kiss Ali's neck.

Ali sighed and tilted her head up so that Emily could access her neck easier. She found her way to Ali's sweet spot behind her ear with her lips, making Alison bite her lip so that she wouldn't moan. Ali's hands were on Emily's stomach, grabbing a fistful of her shirt and pulling. Emily say up abruptly, disconnecting her mouth from Ali's neck to pull her own shirt over her head.

Ali's breath got caught in her throat as she looked up from where she laid on the bed. Emily's hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly, and Alison suddenly felt insecure about herself, knowing that she was next. Sure enough, Emily tugged on Alison's shirt and Ali sat up to allow her to pull her shirt over her head.

Ali sighed as Emily laid back down on top of her, the feeling of their chests pressed together was overwhelming. Alison was definitely reacting to it, and she wondered if Emily could feel how her body was reacting even through her shorts. If she did, Emily didn't acknowledge it as she began to attack the newly exposed skin with her mouth.

"No marks." Ali muttered, gripping into Emily's upper arms as pleasure washed through her body. She could feel Emily's teeth bite down and she didn't want to have to deal with hiding marks.

Alison's back arched and Emily took the opportunity to unclasp Alison's bra from behind. She pulled off Alison's bra in a flourish, exposing her upper body to Emily before Ali had time to even process what was happening. The words caught in Ali's throat as Emily's hands reached the newly exposed skin and Ali wrapped an arm around Emily's bare lower back.

This was the farthest that either of them had gotten with each other, nothing had progressed from topless making out but Ali knew what was going on right now was different. Her body was still reacting to Emily in ways nobody ever could, and Ali was eager for more and more and more.

Emily's hands trailed down Ali's body to the button of her shorts, opening the button expertly as Emily continued to kiss her lovingly. They were breathing the same air, their heated breaths ghosting on their lips as Emily slid Alison's shorts down and she kicked them off. Less than a minute later, Emily's had come off too, as well as her own bra.

Alison was sure she hadn't seen anything more beautiful in her life. The marvel above her was utter perfection, at least to Ali. Her skin was like caramel, everything about her make Ali want to scream.

Emily leaned back down and kissed Alison again with a soft tenderness that made Ali's head spin. Emily squeezed Alison's exposed thighs gently, and Ali's hands moved around to squeeze Emily's backside harshly. Emily's hand moved to Alison's center, the only covering it was the thin fabric of her underwear. She slid a finger up her underwear like a line, and Alison shuddered in response. Emily smirked against her lips, doing it once more with a bigger response.

"Stop teasing me." Alison said harshly. "_Fuck me already."_

Emily's eyes widened at Ali's words, pulling Alison's underwear down at her command. Alison had never been with a girl before, in fact if you had told her four months earlier that she would be having sex with promising swimmer Emily Fields that summer, she probably would've laughed and claim she was straight. But now, this was definitely something different. Alison may have not known what to do exactly, but Emily sure did and there seemed to be no problem with Ali's lack of knowledge.

Emily's fingers were definitely something that Alison would worship after this night as she arched back and tangled her hand into Emily's hair. She tried to keep her voice down, but it was pretty hard considering what Emily was doing down below. Emily's face was inches from hers and Emily watched Ali breathe heavily with lust until Alison began to shake and come undone underneath her.

"Oh my _God_." Ali said, and Emily kissed her passionately to silence the noises she was making. It was pretty ironic that Alison said 'God' when the things they were doing were definitely unholy.

Emily's fingers curled inside Ali and when Ali finally stopped shaking underneath her, she kissed the top of Ali's sweaty forehead. Alison's chest was heaving, trying to catch her breath after experiencing one of the best sensations in her life. Before Ali could even think about reciprocating the favor, they heard the crunch of gravel from car tires outside.

"Shit." Ali said, pushing Emily off of her so that she could find her clothes.

Emily searched for her own clothes frantically as well, pulling on her shorts hastily and fastening her bra just as quickly. Alison searched for her shirt, finding it hanging off a knob of her dresser.

Once their clothes were on, Ali hurried down the stairs towards the front door to open it for Aria.

They were coming up the porch steps when Ali pulled the door open, both smiling and laughing at something Ali didn't know.

"Have fun?" Ali asked, as Aria gave Noel a side hug as a goodbye.

"Yeah it was great." Aria said, saying goodnight to Noel and walking inside.

"I see you had fun." Noel winked.

"Yeah we ate pizza and watched lame movies." Alison said sarcastically.

"_No_, I can tell Ali. You and Emily totally just fucked!" Noel laughed.

Alison's mouth dropped, and she slapped Noel's arm. "Shut up!"

Noel continued to laugh at Ali, backing up so Ali could slam the door in his face in a fluster.


	15. Chapter 15

**yes I do read your reviews, but i don't answer them unless someone Private Messages me because answering them on here seems a bit annoying for those who want to just read the story.**

_big thank you to all of the Endless Summer readers who have continuously supported me and made me smile, as well as review. Each and every one of you never fails to put a smile on my face when I read your reviews and I hope that I can continue to write a beautiful story for you in return._

_(You can find the longer version this on my twitter/twitlonger)_

**twitter: elizabellerose**

**tumblr: elizabellerose**

**Eliza xx**

* * *

"Stop kicking me!"

"I'm not kicking you! Move over!" Emily snapped back.

Ali felt a shove on her shoulder and was jolted forward a few feet. The new sleeping arrangements were definitely not comfortable, especially with three teenage girls on one queen sized bed. Emily was in the middle of Hanna and Ali, and Ali could already tell that Emily had gotten the least sleep of the three on the bed. Hanna had draped her arm over her, holding her tightly against her body and Emily couldn't move, but it wasn't like she tried. Ali had been left to occupy the right side of the bed, pushing away the want to hold Emily like Hanna was. Aria and this time Spencer were asleep on the extra two mattresses on the floor, not having to deal with uncomfortably sleeping in Alison's bed.

It had to be close to six, the sun was already starting to creep up to turn the sky a brilliant shade of pink. Ali had given up on sleeping an hour earlier when she woke up to the distant sound of seagulls and almost falling out of the bed due to the limited amount of space that the three shared. She turned over to face Emily, who had her back to her and most likely had her arms wrapped around Hanna. Emily and Hanna clearly did have a stronger friendship than Ali had originally thought, and it had been Ali's fault that they had become friends. If she hadn't wanted to sit with that cute guy during biology class, maybe they wouldn't be as good of friends that they were now.

"Alright, this is ridiculous. I'm getting up." Ali mumbled, sitting up from her side of the bed. She stretched and her back made a satisfying series of cracks. She looked down at the pair again, Hanna still with her arm around Emily's middle as she slept. Ali sighed and remembered her nights where she and Emily would stay like that all night too, maybe everyone was just drawn to Emily. She did have very comfortable arms and her body radiated warmth and security.

Ali exited her bedroom, closing the door silently behind her to not wake the rest of the girls. She walked down the hallway towards the staircase that led to the downstairs level of her house. The stairs creaked under her feet as she descended them, her bare feet seeming to touch all the right creaking spots. Once she made it down the stairs, she entered the dark kitchen, flipping on one of the lights so she had some way of seeing.

"Up so early?"

Alison almost jumped a foot in the air at the sound of her father's voice. He was sitting at the dining room table with a half eaten piece of toast in one hand, and the sports section of the newspaper in the other. He had an old Phillies baseball cap on, hiding his white hair underneath. He barely even looked up at Alison as he acknowledged her presence.

"I couldn't sleep. And why are you up so early?" Ali asked, walking from the kitchen to the threshold of the dining room.

"Mr. Kahn and I are going with a few buddies golfing." her father said.

"When do you ever _not_ with Mr. Kahn?" Alison asked, crossing her arms. "Did you make breakfast by yourself too?"

Kenneth nodded, "I'm not completely hopeless when it comes to cooking."

"Looks like you are, your toast is burnt." Alison pointed out.

"I like it that way."

Alison wasn't in the mood to argue with her father over the fact she knew for a fact that he didn't like burnt toast. Instead, her eyes shifted to the calendar sitting in front of Kenneth with one of the last days in August circled on it.

"We're going back the 26th?" Alison asked, touching her pointer finger to the date.

"Yup, not too much longer. Seems like only yesterday that we got here didn't it?" her father answered, taking another bite of his toast. "It seems like that every summer though."

"Back to the stupid town called Rosewood." Alison mumbled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad anymore now that she had Emily.

"Hey it's your last year. Did you listen to my advice and start thinking about college?" Kenneth asked.

"Kind of." Alison said. "I'm going to make breakfast for the girls."

She turned on her heels to walk back into the kitchen when her father called out her name to stop her in her tracks again. She stopped abruptly and turned back around, leaning on the threshold of the opening to the dining room.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice.

"There's a dance at the country club, you know to benefit-"

"One of Zander's dad's car dealerships." Alison finished for him, having memorized the term over the summer. It was used very often by her dad.

"Yeah, well anyway, it's tomorrow night and I thought you could bring your girlfriends? It would be something fun to do." Kenneth said.

Alison raised her eyebrows at her dad's use of the word 'girlfriend.' "Yeah I guess I could talk to them. Kind of short notice, don't you think dad?"

"Well I haven't seen you much all summer have I?" her dad pointed out, and he was right.

* * *

Alison was halfway through cooking scrambled eggs and frying sausage when she heard footsteps patter into the kitchen. It was a lone pair, one of the girls must be awake. She had her back turned to the noise, so she could only guess on whose footsteps they could be. The sun was fully risen in the sky, lighting up the whole of Cape May in a cloudless pink and blue sky. The sound and smell of her cooking breakfast must've awaken them, or the fact there wasn't much room upstairs.

Her question on whose footsteps she had heard was answered when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly and a chin rested on her shoulder. The person didn't even need to talk, the smell they emitted overpowered the smell of frying sausage in a heartbeat. It was hard to describe what she smelt like, but Ali had grown too accustomed to it that she would be able to smell her on any article of clothing she was handed without knowing it was hers. As a kiss was pressed to the spot behind her ear, Alison put down the flipper next to the stove and turned around in her arms.

"Good morning mermaid." Ali greeted, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck.

"You left, I couldn't sleep." Emily said, looking down at Ali with tired eyes. Ali smiled at the comment, realizing Emily couldn't sleep without her either.

"Not even with Hanna wrapped up with you?" Ali asked, pressing for more of Emily's cute comments.

"Nobody compares don't they?" Emily asked, leaning down to kiss Ali's cheek.

"I love you." Alison said, sincerely. It made her feel good to say it, especially when she actually felt the fluttering twisting feeling in her stomach whenever she was with Emily.

"I love you too." Emily replied, making Ali's smile grow wider. "Breakfast smells really good."

"It will be when it's done. You didn't wake up any of the others right?" Ali asked, lowering her voice to a whisper as she pressed her nose and forehead to Emily's.

"Nope. Fast asleep." Emily said, backing up Alison until her lower back hit the kitchen counter.

"So there's this dance tomorrow, and I'm inviting all the girls. Are you down to go?" Alison asked.

"Tough one since I'm already going behind my parent's back just to be here with you. My parents would freak." Emily admitted.

"_Please._" Alison pleaded. "It's going to be so much fun. Don't worry, it'll be nothing like junior prom. There'll be a bunch of older people there and expensive food. No grinding or anything."

"Are we going to have to serve the food again though?" Emily asked.

"Nope, we'll eat and dance the night away." Alison said, making Emily chuckle. "Now kiss me already, you bafoon."

Being to impatient for Emily, Ali pulled on Emily's neck to connect their lips sweetly. The fresh mint taste of toothpaste lingered in Emily's mouth, and Alison wondered if Emily had planned on them kissing before she got downstairs. She thought ahead like that sometimes. Emily's hands were on her waist, pushing the fabric of Ali's shirt up slightly as she picked her up and placed her on the counter. Ali's legs automatically wrapped around her, holding her tightly against her as they continued to kiss. Ali's tongue slid into Emily's mouth, the taste of toothpaste increasing as their kisses picked up.

"Please no, it is too early for this."

Emily and Ali's lips quickly detached, and Ali looked to see who was standing in the kitchen now. A sleep Hanna Marin stood with a good case of bed head and her clothes were disheveled from sleeping, or trying to.

"Sorry." Emily mumbled, quickly backing up to lean on the counter opposite Alison.

"Why are you up so early, Han?" Alison asked.

"Three people is really too much for a queen sized bed." Hanna replied, taking the coffee pot off of the coffee machine to pour herself a fresh cup that Ali had turned on about twenty minutes prior.

"Sorry, I guess I should stick to my own bed while you guys are here." Emily said sheepishly. She always got pretty shy whenever they were caught, which to Ali was understandable.

Hanna didn't reply as she poured half and half with four Splenda into her mug, taking a deep sip to wake her up. Ali, who had forgot about the sausages until then, began quickly taking them out of the oil in fear of them becoming the same state as Kenneth's attempt to make toast. The eggs still needed to be whipped before going into the frying pan, and before Ali could even start, Emily was already picking up a whisk and cracking the eggs into a separate bowl.

"Emily Fields, housewife." Hanna joked, as she leaned on the wall.

"Ha ha." Emily said, rolling her eyes. "You're not saying anything about Ali cooking."

"I just like teasing you more." Hanna said.

"Aria and Spencer awake?" Ali asked.

"Nope, they didn't have to share a bed." Hanna replied. "I think Aria was exhausted, she must've had a good date with Noel."

"Of course they did, they're totally cute together. Hopefully they date once we get back to school." Ali said, pouring the egg mixture Emily passed her into the frying pan.

* * *

"When you said mostly older people, you were right." Emily said, as Ali looped her arm with hers.

"Don't worry, Noel should be here. Probably the unfortunate presence of Zander too but it is his father's benefit after all." Ali pointed out. "Want to go get some crackers with caviar?"

Emily was definitely looking more stunning than Ali currently was. Emily's black dress just made Ali want to pull her into a closet and fuck her senseless, that red lipstick was definitely making it difficult as well. Ali on the other hand was in a black leather skirt and white see through top (**Sasha wore this at the Paley center ;) )**. She looked good, but it was nothing compared to Emily next to her.

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria had arrived with them as well, but quickly branched off to sit down at a table. They could be doing something else, but Ali couldn't care less when the only thing that mattered at the moment was her and Alison. The older rich couples were arm in arm sipping glasses of expensive wine of martinis and standing on the wood dance floor, laughing as soft music played in the background. The appetizers were being served, table servers in white and black uniforms moved between the tables to take dinner orders. The bartender in the corner was trying his best to make the drinks people were ordering as quickly as he could, forgetting to add the cute little umbrella to some of the drinks.

Emily and Ali reached the table of appetizers, looking at cheese and crackers, caviar, truffles with honey, crab puffs, and some other pretty expensive food items that Alison was shocked to find on the table of appetizers. She reached and took a bite of a flaky spinach type pastry, holding her free hand under her mouth to catch the crumbs. Emily looked at her and laughed, motioning to her face to indicated the crumbs evident on Ali's face.

"It's so good though I don't even care." Alison said, her mouth slightly full of the delicious flaky pastry.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah try." Alison said, moving obit hands towards Emily. The same hand that was catching the crumbs, positioned itself under Emily's mouth as Alison brought the pastry to Emily's mouth. Emily took a small bite, and Alison quickly wiped a flake away from her mouth with the pad of her thumb. Emily nodded in approval, happy with what she was eating.

"Clam on the half shell?" Emily asked, holding up the mollusk to Ali. To Ali, clams that weren't cooked looked like a stomach, which is basically what it was.

Her face scrunched up in disgust as she backed away from the oyster, "Go for it Em, I'm having none of that."

Emily shrugged, tilted her head back as the oyster slid into her mouth. The face you don't chew the roster either grossed Ali out, the slimy texture of it going down her throat didn't appeal to her.

"Alison DiLaurentis?"

Alison turned away from Emily and the appetizer table to see Zander in a lime green collared shirt and evergreen colored tie. His face was fully healed from when Emily punched him, no sign that he had even been hurt was on his face. His nose must've still been in the healing process, but it looked fine to Ali.

"Oh, hi Zander." Ali replied.

"I thought I would see you here." he smiled. "Haven't seen you all summer."

"I've been busy." Ali said.

"Ali, look! They have these like fish things in a cu-" Emily said, but stopped when her eyes fell onto Zander.

Zander gulped, looking at Emily with his brown eyes. If someone didn't know, they may have been mistaken for siblings. Emily and Zander looked strangely similar.

"Hello Emily." Zander said cordially.

"Hi." Emily said coldly in reply.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Zander said, nodding at Ali. "Save me a dance or something."

Ali didn't save Zander a dance, or at least didn't plan on doing so. Emily and Ali moved away from the appetizer table and towards their circular table with a white cloth over it. None of the girls were at the table, but their hand purses were to mark where they sat. As Emily and Ali sat down, one of the servers in uniform came over to get their dinner order.

"I'll have the foie gras with onions and figs." Ali said, barely glancing at the menu.

"And I'll have the filet mignon with peppercorn sauce." Emily replied.

Ali found Aria in the crowd, and of course she was talking to a dashing looking Noel in a charcoal gray suit. She was beaming up at him, as he was talking animately with a drink in his hand. Ali gave Noel the benefit of the doubt and concluded that it must be soda that he was drinking.

"You know they force feed the ducks." Emily said, making Ali tear her eyes away from Noel and Aria.

"Huh?" Ali asked, confused by what Emily said.

"The duck liver for the foie gras you ordered. They get the ducks fat by force feeding them through tubes." Emily began to explain.

"Please don't ruin one of my favorite dishes and appetite for me." Ali said, holding out a hand. "They had to kill the cow so that you can eat the filet mignon."

"I'm just saying." Emily said, as Noel approached them.

"Why aren't you guys all out dancing?" he asked enthusiastically, his confidence clearly boosted from talking to Aria.

"Maybe after we eat Noel." Ali said, looking up at him as he massaged her shoulders tightly. "How are things going with Aria."

"Good! I think we're going to dance together later tonight." Noel said, smiling.

"Grinding it up at a benefit, I'm proud." Ali teased.

"No nothing like that, you know what I mean." Noel rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do, superstar. Now go talk to your girl."

* * *

Eating the foie gras didn't taste the same after what Emily told her about the ducks. Did French people really do that to those poor ducks? She only ate bits of the four gras meat in the bowl she was served, instead eating the small bulbs of onion and the figs. Some of the people who had finished eating were on the dance floor, laughing as they danced to songs that were popular probably when they were Ali and Emily's age. The alcoholic beverages in their glasses also seemed to help their dancing skills as Ali watched Noel Kahn's father do the twist in the middle of the dance floor.

Ali had her hand on Emily's thigh under the table, hidden from everyone else by the long white tablecloth. It was fun to lightly graze her fingernails alongs the skin of Emily's thigh, trail up towards where her legs met before drifting back down. It was a nice evening, and while they talked to Spencer and Hanna, Ali wondered if Noel was having a good of a time as she was with Emily.

Between the dinner and dessert course, Ali and Emily along with Spencer and Hanna all decided to get up and dance with some of the adults that were also dancing on the dance floor. The four of them made a dance circle and laughed along as the speed of the song changed.

"There's the adorable pair!" Hanna said as Noel led Aria towards them, giving Hanna a funny look.

"Yes it is." Noel said.

"We wanted to join in on the dancing." Aria added.

Just as the song ended, the DJ quickly changed it to something that made Ali almost freeze. It was "Come On Eileen" by Dexys Midnight Runners, a song Alison hadn't heard in a while but was one of her favorite songs to dance to.

"I _love _this song!" Ali said excitedly over the music as the beginning violin part played.

(**I highly recommend listening to this song as background music while you read this part. You'll get the idea of how they're dancing and having fun. The song is literally bomb when it comes to dancing 'innocently'.)**

The six of them danced to the beat, dancing around with even some of the adults around them. Alison laughed as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, their hips swaying back and forth as the song picked up. Alison sang along to every word of the song with no shame at all for knowing every line. She hadn't remembered being so happy before in her life, even if she was doing small things. Small things just seemed to make her happy now, and Ali didn't want the night to end.

_"Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

_And you'll hum this tune forever"_

Ali looked her to left to see Noel and Aria laughing as they danced in a similar fashion, Noel bent down to whisper something in Aria's ear. Aria laughed and whispered something back, her hands on his neck with her thumb right behind his earlobes. They continued to dance and Noel twirled Aria twice as they sang and danced to the beat. Ali literally couldn't stop laughing as she buried her head into Emily's neck, feeling absolutely content with everything.

"Looks like you don't even need dessert to get happy." Emily said, her mouth pressed to Emily's ear.

"No, all I need is you." Ali sighed. "And this brilliant song of course."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for being on this journey with me. **

**I'm glad you all enjoyed this, and even though we know the fate of Emison now, it will always hold a special place in our hearts.**

**I am planning to write a sequel to this, taking place during their senior year which will be out soon. **

**Thank you again.**

**Eliza xx**

* * *

"It feels like we just got here yesterday." Aria said, as Noel placed her arm around their shoulder. They were sitting on the porch with the rest of the girls, packing Spencer's car to drive back to Rosewood. It was one of the saddest things that Ali had to do all summer, and from the look on Noel's face, it was sad for him as well. He rested his chin on the top of Aria's head, his thumb lightly rubbing Aria's arm.

"Well we'll see each other again before you know it." Noel said, but it sounded more directed at himself.

"Yeah, can you believe that we're going to be seniors?" Aria asked.

"It's a scary thought that we may never see each other again after high school." Emily said, grunting as she picked up Hanna's suitcase to fit inside Spencer's trunk.

"Let's not think about that." Ali said quickly. "I don't know what I would do without any of you honestly."

"Okay, I think that's the last of everything. We should probably get this show on the road." Spencer said, closing the trunk and walking around to the front of the car with Emily.

Noel's arm tightened around Aria as she leaned into his side more, burying her face into his shoulder as she pulled him into a tight hug. It was almost sad to watch, so Ali looked at Hanna, Emily, and Spencer instead. She stood up from her spot on the porch and made her way towards Hanna and Spencer, opening her arms to hug them each tightly. Even though they would be seeing each other in less than a week, it was still somewhat hard to say goodbye. Following the dance at the country club, time seemed to fly by extremely fast. Too fast for Ali's liking.

"See you soon." Ali said, hugging Hanna tightly before releasing so that Emily could hug her next.

When Ali finally got around to hugging Aria, she was practically in tears. Who would've thought that it was such an emotional goodbye for all of them.

The three who were remaining in Rosewood watched as the three girls got into Spencer's car and started it, Hanna taking the passenger seat while Aria climbed the seats to get into the back. They put on their seatbelt and waved one last time as they backed out of Ali's driveway, Noel sniffled next to Ali.

"Are you crying?" Emily asked, and it took Ali a second to realize that she was looking at Noel.

Ali turned to face Noel, and he was wiping his eyes frantically with his sleeve. Ali hadn't seen Noel cry in years, the last time had been when he fell from Ali's treehouse and broke his arm back in fifth grade. When he sniffled again and removed his sleeve from his eyes, it was clear his eyes were wet and red.

"No! I'm fine." he said, shaking his head. "It's just allergeies."

"Allergies..right." Alison said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"What if we get back to Rosewood and that stupid English teacher wants to date her again?" Noel asked.

"If he does, I don't think he'll get Aria this time when she has you." Ali said, patting Noel's arm to reassure him.

"But what _if._" Noel asked. "It's happened before, we're not even official."

"Than Aria will have lost a really great guy, and will be deemed extremely stupid." Ali said. "Are you coming inside for some pink lemonade?"

"No, I probably should be getting back home. Thanks though." Noel said, smiling weakly at the two of them.

"Fine then, more for us." Ali responded as Noel headed towards his silver convertible.

Ali rolled her eyes and grabbed Emily's hands, pulling her into the beach house. Both her parents were out, no surprise to Ali, and Ali had an idea of just how they would be spending their afternoon. Emily was in step right behind her as they entered Ali's kitchen, which was running out of food due to their soon departure back to Rosewood. Ali's mom didn't like bringing food back from Cape May, so they almost rationed their food in the last week to prevent bringing food back.

"Lemonade?" Ali asked, pulling the fresh pitcher of pink lemonade out from the cool fridge.

"Of course!" Emily responded, automatically going into Ali's cabinet to grab two empty glasses.

Once placed on the counter, Ali poured two glasses, letting the ice cubes fall into the glasses with a splash. Emily watched the glasses intently as Alison poured, and only glanced at Ali when she went to put the pitcher back into the fridge. As Ali closed the door to the fridge and turned around, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against her body.

"Woah, taking charge Em?" Ali smirked. Instead of answering, Emily leant forward and kissed her eagerly. Ali kissed back just as feverishly, allowing herself to be pushed up against the fridge and be dominated as Emily's tongue entered her mouth. She sucked on Emily's tongue and bottom lip as Emily continued to kiss her, reacting to Emily's touch as her hands trailed up her body.

Ali went with it, knowing Emily was probably acting that way because of the limited chances they had to kiss with the other girls at her house. Now they had the house to themselves, and she wasn't opposed to taking their makeup session up to the bedroom and leave their poured lemonade forgotten. Both girls were giving into their desires, and were oblivious enough to not hear the opening of the front door.

"Woah, hello there ladies."

Instinctively, Ali placed two hands on Emily's chest and pushed her back, recognizing the voice almost immediately. She turned towards the intruder, her heart dropping as she caught sight of her dad's peeling sunburnt face.

"Dad!" Ali gasped. "Wh-what are you doing home?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to be out at a certain time." Ken replied, casually placing a few bags of groceries on the counter near the lemonade Ali poured two minutes ago.

"I-I, no I'm just not-" Alison stuttered.

"Are you alright, Ali?" her dad asked, frowning as he began to unload the groceries. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Dad, about what you just saw-" Alison began, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Ali, calm down. It's alright." her dad said, causing Ali to stop trying to explain herself almost immediately. "I already know about you and Emily."

"Y-you do?" Ali asked, her normally cool and collected demeanor totally diminished.

"Yes! It's somewhat obvious, you have to be more careful with those things if you didn't want me finding out." Ken said, winking in Emily's direction who was still frozen against the counter near the stove.

"Please don't tell mom!" Alison almost shouted, feeling extremely nervous about being caught.

"Ali, honey. Do you think I would've already told your mother if I knew this long?" he asked. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Before either Emily or Ali could respond or process what he said, he took one of the glasses of lemonade from the counter and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two girls stunned in silence.

* * *

"Still in shock about what happened with your dad?" Emily asked, noticing Ali's still somewhat shocked expression as they reached the top of the ferris wheel in the cart they were in.

"Yeah...I just didn't expect he would ever react that way." Ali admitted, looking out at the beach of New Jersey.

"How did you expect him to?" Emily asked.

"Not like that." Ali said.

They were back at The Pier, deciding to visit one last time before they had to go back to Rosewood. This was the week that everyone would cram things in, trying to visit everything one last time before having to head back to their actual homes.

The ferris wheel stopped at its highest point, whoever was below them was being unloaded by the man working the carnival ride. From the highest point that they were at, a strong breeze blew their hair behind them, exposing their necks and causing Ali to shiver.

"Shit!" Ali hissed. "It's freezing up here."

Alison's exposed arms and legs were covered in goosebumps, at least Emily had her blue Rosewood swim team sweatshirt on. Emily had rarely worn it this summer, but it was quite clear it was hers. On the hood of the sweatshirt was her last name "FIELDS" in large white letters, and on the front it said "Rosewood Sharks Swim". Before Ali could look back at Emily, Emily was pulling her sweatshirt over her head and trying not to let her shirt underneath go with her sweatshirt.

"Here." she said, removing her arms from the blue sweatshirt before handing it in Ali's direction. "Put it on."

"But you'll be cold." Ali pointed out.

"I'll be fine. Just put it on." Emily said, pushing the sweatshirt into Ali.

Ali took it and stared at Emily's last name written on the hood, before pulling the sweatshirt over her head, immediately being enveloped in Emily's smell and warmth that had transferred onto the sweatshirt. As she slipped her arms through the sleeves, Ali felt instantly warmer as she smelled the sleeves of the sweatshirt.

"Better?" Emily asked, sliding closer to her.

"I'm keeping this sweatshirt." Ali stated, scooting closer to wrap her arms around Emily's neck.

"But that's my favorite one." Emily pouted.

"Well I love it more." Ali said, pulling Emily's face down to meet their lips in a small kiss.

"You know this would really suck if we didn't live the in the same town and wouldn't see each other again." Emily laughed, putting her arm around Ali's shoulder.

"Well that would be really unfortuante." Ali said, intertwining her fingers with Emily's free hand. "Nothing should break us apart." (not even you Marlene)

* * *

"What did I do to deserve you?" Ali asked, burying her face into Emily's neck. The smell of Emily mixed with the slight sweat filled her nose as she sighed on Emily's warm skin. Her legs were tangled with Emily's as she laid on top of the girl with her arms wrapped around her neck. Emily's bare arms were wrapped around Ali's bare body, resting right above her butt.

It was the final day of summer in Cape May, but there was no sadness this year for Alison. She didn't feel the same depressing feeling like last year at the same time, because this time she had Emily. Emily would be following her home, back to Rosewood. She didn't know what she and Emily were, they had never put a label to their relationship. She didn't know how they would act around each other once school started back up, to everyone in Rosewood she was probably the straightest girl there. If only they could see her now with her arms wrapped around a girl she had just had sex with.

It was still weird to think about to Ali, ask her six months ago if she would even kiss a girl and Ali would've scoffed in their face. Now everything was entirely different, and Ali almost felt like a completely different person from when she left Rosewood for the summer. She couldn't believe she was actually jealous of Emily at the beginning of the summer, but the feelings were probably misplaced. Maybe she had been in love with Emily all along.

"I should be saying the same thing." Emily chuckled, kissing Ali's shoulder.

"I am pretty great, aren't I." Ali laughed mildly.

"Don't push it." Emily sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as she sighed in contentment.

"What time do your parents leave back to Rosewood?" Alison asked.

"An hour, when do you leave?" Emily asked.

"Tonight, so you're going to get there before me." Ali groaned. "And Noel already left, don't do anything fun without me."

"I would never." Emily said.

"Good. You should probably take a shower before you leave, or your parents are going to be onto you." Ali said, pushing off of Emily to fall at the spot next to her.

"Fine, I guess I should get going." Emily said, sitting up as the sheets wrapped around her fell to her side. Ali took a moment from where she lay, to admire Emily's smooth caramel skin. "Hopefully they didn't realize that I was gone."

"You could just take a shower here." Ali suggested. "I could join you too, but it's up to you."

"Alison DiLaurentis, if you keep making me offers that I can't resist I'll never leave your house." Emily smirked, discarding the shirt she had picked up from the floor.

"What can I say? I'm a real negotiator." Alison winked, getting up from the bed herself.

Emily followed Ali into the bathroom, standing back as Ali turned on the shower. The knobs of the shower were cool under her finger tips as she twisted them, the sound of the water running through the pipes was quickly heard as she tried to find the perfect temperature. She looked back at Emily, holding out her hand so that they could both step under the stream of water. Emily smiled and took Ali's hand, allowing herself to be pulled inside with Ali. The water hit her first, causing her dark brown hair to be look almost black as it was soaked with the cool stream of water. It dripped down her face and shoulders, making her way down to her feet.

Ali smiled, Emily always somehow looked more attractive when she was wet. Maybe it was because the water always had a calling on the brown haired girl. Not to leave Ali out, Emily wrapped her arm around Ali's hips and pulled her flush against her, causing the stream of water to hit Ali and soak her blonde curls. The water was colder than Ali thought she had turned the dials to, and she gasped at the sensation.

"Cold?" Emily asked, looking down at her.

"No I'm fine, it's just I didn't expect it." Ali said, turning slightly to grab the bottle of body soap and a loofa. "Here, it's mango paradise."

"Great. Now I'll smell just like you." Emily smirked, as Ali put a generous amount of shampoo onto the loofa.

"Are you complaining?" Ali asked, causing Emily to shake her head in response. "Good, now let me wash your back. Turn around."

As Ali washed Emily's body, she made sure that she didn't stop until Emily's body was completely white with soap. She let her hands roam just like they did twenty minutes ago in her room, feeling the smooth skin under haer fingertips When done with Emily, Emily took the loofa from Ali to return the favor. Her hands were everywhere, and Ali wasn't sure how she was going to be able to deal with not seeing Emily on their trip back to Rosewood.

"How much longer do I have?" Emily asked, kissing Ali lightly.

"I don't know, but don't leave me." Ali sighed.

Ali turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower to find two towels in the linen closet of the bathroom, already feeling cold as a small breeze blew through the open window of the bathroom. She tossed a pastel pink towel towards Emily, who immediately wrapped it around her body and squeezed out her wet hair.

"Looking good, DiLaurentis." Emily smirked.

"Thanks babe." Alison casually responded, winking as she wrapped a yellow towel around her. "You know if you stayed in Cape May longer, you would've gotten a few extra hours with all this."

Emily chuckled, as she followed Ali into her bedroom.

"You know we have the whole school year." Emily pointed out. "And than the next summer here."

"But what will I do after that?" Alison pouted. "You're probably going to go off to some college with a swim scholarship and leave me behind."

"You'd think I'd forget about you?" Emily asked, picking up her t-shirt from the floor as Ali sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sure there will be many swimmers that would love to have a chance to spend even a few hours with you that will keep you busy." Ali teased.

"Well for the record, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about you." Emily said, pulling her t-shirt over her head and onto her body.

Alison smiled appreciatively at Emily as she continued to put on her clothes. There was a knock on the door that interrupted their moment, and Emily began quickly putting on the rest of her clothes.

"Don't come in yet!" Ali called, leaping from her bed to begin to search for clothes.

"Alright, I know you two were having sex. I can smell it from out here, don't be too slow though." the voice responded, and Ali could hear the smirk on Noel's face.

She rolled her eyes while she snapped on her bra, pulling on a white top and jean shorts. Emily ruffled her wet hair as she straightened her shirt and sat back down on Ali's bed, watching as Ali made her way to the door to open it for Noel.

"That didn't take long." Noel smirked, when she opened the door. His blue eyes still looked sad since Aria left, and Ali remembered that it was his last day as well as the other two girls.

"And what you were smelling was most likely mango paradise body wash, you know because that's what I use." Ali said, as he walked by her into the room.

"Relax, I'm totally joking." Noel said, plopping down on the bed next to Emily. "But now I can totally see that you got it on."

Noel's laughter was quickly stopped by a pillow to the face, and Ali laughed as Noel fell back due to the blow Emily had she had executed with the pillow.

"What are you even doing here Noel?" Ali asked, spraying her favorite perfume on her wrists and chest.

"Actually I'm here to say goodbye. We're heading back in twenty minutes...probably like fifteen now." Noel said.

"Are you driving the convertible back by yourself?" Ali asked, frowning as she put the last of her clothes in her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Yeah, I mean it's not that far." Noel shrugged as Emily gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arm around Emily and put his chin on top of her head. "It was great getting to know you this summer, Em."

"You too, Noel." Emily said. "It's so funny how we're acting like we're never seeing each other again when in reality we'll be going to the same school together in like two weeks."

"Very true." Noel laughed, standing up from the bed. "Come here and give me a hug, Al."

Ali smiled at the nickname and quickly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him like her life depended on it. His arms were tight around her as he lifted her from the ground, and Ali let him.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Noel said, setting her down lightly.

"You're probably going to Aria's house the first thing aren't you." Ali laughed.

"Maybe." Noel said, heading towards the door of Ali's bedroom.

"See you Noel." Emily waved slightly.

"What an endless summer this was." Noel winked, as he shut the door.

* * *

"Don't leave me." Ali said, kissing Emily shoulder blade as they sat on Ali's porch. It was getting closer and closer to the time Emily had to go back to her house and drive back to her house in Rosewood. Noel was right, it did feel like that they would never see each other again. Emily was tracing patterns into Ali's leg, waiting until the very last second until she would have to go back to her house.

"I really thought this summer would last forever." Ali complained.

"All good things come to an end." Emily replied, patting her leg.

"Yeah but this went by too fast." Ali said. "All because of you."

"It's my fault?" Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, it went by too fast because I was having too much fun with you." Ali sighed.

"Well there's this school year that we can hang out." Emily pointed out for the millionth time as she checked her phone for the time. "It's time for me to go."

She rose from her spot on the porch, stretching her back once she was standing up right. Ali reached out and took her hand, standing up and pulling on Emily to face her.

"See you in a few Fields." Ali smiled weakly, looking up in the dark orbs that made up Emily's eyes.

"And to you DiLaurentis." Emily responded.

Emily took a step back and began pulling the blue swimming hoodie over her head, surprising Ali when she held it out to her.

"Seriously?" Ali asked, taking Emily's (and her's) favorite sweatshirt in her hands.

"You like it so much, just hang onto it for a bit. Give it back whenever." Emily smiled.

"You're the best Fields." Ali said, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck to give her a loving kiss.

"To us." Emily proposed, interlocking their fingers.

"To us," Ali agreed. "and our **_Endless Summer._**_"_

* * *

**_Once again, thank you all for this incredible journey. Thanks to the original author who handed me this story, and for everyone who has reviewed on the way. _**

**_The sequel will be up this summer! (it's funny how I wrote about summer during the school year and the school year during summer)_**

**_I will be back in France for the summer, but I will try my best to make an amazing sequel of Emily and Alison during their senior year._**

**_Please review, it means so much._**

**_Good bye for now_**

**_-Eliza _**

**_(Actually see you in like two weeks when I start the next story) _**

**_:)_**


	17. Sequel

Hey lovelies! The sequel to Endless Summer is out, called Never Ending School Year.

Hope you enjoy &amp; please leave a review!

eliza xx


End file.
